Deathly Child: Order of the Phoenix
by MzNightmare13
Summary: After a year on the run from the Ministry of Magic, Yuugi is pulled into a new wizarding war with Voldermort's rise back to power. He will have to face new challenges and life changing decisions in order to stay alive and protect those he cares about. YxYY
1. Chapter 1

**The Deathly Child: Order of the Phoenix **

**Pairings: **YamixYuugi and RemusxSirius, also other possible pairings later on

**Summary: **After a year on the run from the Ministry of Magic, Yuugi is pulled into a new wizarding war with Voldermort's rise back to power. He will have to face new challenges and life changing decisions in order to stay alive and protect those he cares about.

* * *

**Sakura: **It took a while, but I finally got around to starting this sequel. Just wanted to say that this story could stand alone however in order to make sense of a lot of things if you are a new reader it might be best to go check out The Deathly Child: Prisoner of Azkaban first before reading this one. Other than that please enjoy the first chapter and Happy Halloween!

This Disclaimer below is for the whole story.

**I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh and Harry Potter!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**12 Grimmauld Place**

Grimmauld Place Street was empty on that warm summer's night, while its resident slept tucked safely away in their homes. The midnight hour left the street bare of any life expect the crickets singing their songs and the flicker of a street light here and there. It was across the street from the neatly built rowhouses that two figures emerged out of seemingly nowhere wrapped in cloaks of midnight black to conceal their identities. There was a pause as they took in their surroundings before the smaller of the two waved his hand and the street lights dimmed just enough to give them some cover. It was only then that they moved swiftly across the street and stopped outside number eleven and thirteen Grimmauld Place.

"Do you think we're in the right place?" The taller of the two spoke softly to his partner as he looked between the two houses. There were no lights on in either building meaning either no one lived there or the owners were out or in bed.

"It's gotten be, remember the letter, just think about the address we were given," This was the only reply that was spoken before they both drifted quiet.

At first it seemed like nothing was going to happen and they looked silly for just standing there in the middle of the night looking for a place that did not appear to exist. That was until before their very eyes a battered door began to emerge between numbers eleven and thirteen. Following that were stairs leading up to the door and windows revealing the missing house they had been looking for.

The two watched as the new house fit right in with all the others as if it had been there all along. They looked at each other before looking back at the new place in front of them. The shorter of the two was the first to walk forward and make his way up the stairs with his partner following behind. He muttered something under his breath causing the clicking sound of something unlocking to reach their ears. With the door now unlocked he reached forward and opened the door without a problem.

Neither knew what awaited them inside, but they had been sent there for a reason and if they wanted answers they would have trust the ones that sent them there. So it was with that in mind that the two hurried in closing the door behind them. Once inside they were however hit with damp, dust, and rotting smells coming from the old place. It looked as if the place hadn't been lived in for years as it had not been taking care of at all. The hallway they stood in looked aged beyond its years with wallpaper peeling off the walls, the floor caked with dust so thick that they would leave footprints when they walked, and portraits hanging on one side of the long hallway which were barely still hanging on the walls. There was no way to tell what those portraits had once been as the pictures were too decayed.

"Where the hell are we?" The smaller of the two asked to really no one since he knew his partner wouldn't know. He reached up and dropped the hood from around his head revealing a baby faced teen with slightly tan skin from days in the sun, beautiful bright amethyst eyes, and a wild head of hair that was two tones in color. It consisted of long blond cooked, pointy locks for the fringe while the rest was set into five large spikes colored raven black.

His partner also removed his hood revealing a handsome chiseled face with tan skin although his was much darker. He also had piercing crimson eyes, and a wild head of hair that was three tones in color. Unlike his partner his hair consisted of long blond cooked, pointy locks for the fringe with a few traveling back into his raven locks like lightning bolts and the rest was set into five large spikes with a crimson sheen along the edges.

Before the other could reply they heard voices just down the hall behind a closed door. It was easy to tell what they were saying as the two voices seemed to be arguing with each other or at least in some sort of disagreement.

"I told you already that I have this covered!"

"So you trying to say I can't cook?!"

"Of course not…"

"Yes you are Padfoot and I'll have you know that the whole time you were locked up in that godforsaken place I was able to cook and feed myself."

"And how many times did you eat out?"

There was silence to that last statement which nearly caused the smaller male at the door to chuckle. It appears they were at it again, but it was at least nice to know they were in the right place. Without waiting for an invitation, he started down the long hallway to the door straight ahead of him. When he opened the door he was not surprised to find both his parents in some sort of glaring contest.

The room he had entered was a rather small kitchen and dining area. The long table in the middle of the room took up most of the room and looked as if it could fit at least a dozen people. Cabinets and rather old appliances lined the walls and the only source of light came from the single light bulb that hung just above the table. Some candles had been set in various places on the counter tops to give more light.

However the funny sight before the two males was of the other two males standing in front of the stove. The infamous Sirius Black stood with an old fashion apron tied around his waist and a wooden ladle in his hand looking like he was ready to pop someone with it. His slightly curly black hair had been pulled back into a low ponytail to keep it out of his way given how long it had gotten. He was still supporting a goatee, but it had been trimmed up nicely since anyone had seen him. His sterling gray eyes were alight with fire as he dealt with the challenge set before him.

That challenge was none other than his spouse, Remus Lupin, who looked more than determined to help with the cooking. He was looking good still to their relief since the full moon was not too long ago. His dark and light brown hair had been trimmed up, but still stuck up in a few places. His mustache was gone and they could admit it made him look a lot younger without it. It gave his face back that youthful look and mostly likely Sirius was the one to talk him into getting rid of it. Dark green eyes were set in a glare as he tried to defeat his opponent in the glaring contest.

It wasn't until someone cleared their throat that the two broke eye contact and looked toward who had walked in on them during their little spat. Their eyes widen and they quickly straight themselves to look presentable to their guests.

Sirius was the first one to use a simple spell to have the ladle that was once in his hand go flying back toward the pot on the ancient looking stove. The ladle went right to work stirring whatever was in the pot without any problems. With that taken care of he approached the two with his arms opened, "Yuugi, we didn't except you until the morning."

Yuugi had no problem approaching him and welcoming the hug that was given to him, "You sounded like you really wanted us here so we came as soon as we could." He pulled back from his father as his papa approached next and gave him a hug. "I was hoping we had gotten the address right. This place isn't easy to find."

Sirius smirked at that, "Well its makes the perfect hideout…" He dragged his son's partner away from the door way to join them in their little family reunion, "So what's it been like being married? Moony and I haven't heard from you two in a while."

"I can't tell a difference since we had already been living together." The youngest of the group smiled up at his husband, "Pretty much after the honeymoon, Yami and I just wanted to do a little more traveling not really wanting to settle down anywhere. We were just spending a few weeks with Yami's parents when we got your letter."

"It's so hard to stay in touch with the ministry breathing down your necks," Yami commented off handed as they all slowly moved toward the table. Yuugi and Yami took a seat on one side while Remus and Sirius moved to seat across from them.

"They haven't been giving you trouble have they?" Remus asked in concern before Sirius could go into some rant about the pigs that worked at the ministry. They did have some friends who worked there. "We haven't heard or seen much of them, but of course it's hard to even go outside with a husband who is a wanted criminal."

Yuugi shook his head, "Nah, we've been careful and if we think someone is watching us we have moved to new locations. A few charms here and there to help mask our identities can do wonders. If only they didn't know I could turn into a wolf, I would just live in that form."

"You could always change your fur color," Sirius told him in all honesty. Remus however gave him this look that meant that he should keep his mouth shut.

"I'd rather not," Yuugi said with a chuckle, "I might end up pink if the spell goes wrong."

Yami tried to hold in his own chuckle, but was failing, "Oh that would be a sight alright."

In the end they all ended up getting a good laugh out of picturing Yuugi as a pink wolf. It was only when they calmed back down that the seriousness came back as Yuugi recalled why they had been summoned there. He reached into his robes to pull out the letter that he had gotten from his parents.

As he placed it on the table all eyes turned to Yuugi as he asked, "Could you tell us truthfully why we were asked to come here?"

Sirius and Remus looked at each other and there seemed to be some silent agreement between the two as Sirius got up to fetch the food so they could talk over a warm meal. It was a bit late to be eating, but a midnight snack never hurt anyone. He was quick to conjure four bowls and fill them with soup before sending them to the table where they carefully were placed in front of each person. Only when Sirius returned to his seat did the silent end.

"Yuugi, we didn't say much in the letter because there was no telling who might have gotten their hands on it. Remus and I just both knew that we needed to get the two of you here and as quick as possible." The way he spoke confused Yuugi greatly, it made him feel like he would have been in danger if he hadn't arrived there.

"What could be so bad that you wanted me here?" Yuugi asked hoping for an honest answer. He was eighteen years old now and considered an adult in the wizarding world so he wanted people to stop babying him.

There was a sigh from Remus as he crossed his arms and rested them on the table. He looked down at his soup as he said, "First off we want to know if you remembered the Tri-wizard Tournament that was being held at Hogwarts…"

Yuugi nodded, "I recall you telling me something about it and that Harry had gotten involved. I haven't been able to keep in touch with what has been going on at the school."

"Well Harry was involved and it became pretty obvious that someone put his name in the cup knowing he would be picked." Sirius went on to explain to him, "Everything seemed alright at first and before you start to worry Harry is okay, but something happened at the end of the tournament that affects us all."

"What is it?" Yuugi could tell they wanted so badly not to say it, but something about the look in their eyes was telling him that it wasn't good news. "You know how I don't like secrets. If this involves all of us I want to know."

There was another silent exchange between Yuugi's parents as they looked at each other again, but Sirius finally said the words they all didn't want to hear. "Voldermort is back…"

At first there was silence from everyone at the table after that statement as both Yuugi and Yami processed what they had just been told. Had it been anyone else they might have not been inclined to not believe it, because Voldermort had died, hadn't he?

"Wait what?" Yami was the first one to break the silence, "I haven't heard anything about this in the paper. How can you be so sure that he is back?"

Sirius's barks of laughter threw both Yuugi and Yami for a loop and caused Remus to glare at his husband. Once the older male calmed down, he looked Yami square in the eye and said, "Do you really believe the ministry would announce that Voldermort is back? Hell they didn't even believe Harry and Dumbledore when they told them the truth. It was plain as day right in their faces and as always it goes on death's ears."

"Dad," Yuugi spoke up catching his father's attention, "How do you know for sure he is back? What happened at Hogwarts to change all this?"

"The tournament had been a trap," Remus replied before Sirius could pulling attention toward him, "Someone put Harry's name in the cup knowing he would make it through to the end. That someone had been one of Voldermort's followers by the name of Bartemius Crouch Jr but he had disguised himself as a friend of Dumbledore's. The friend was Alastor Moody and he had been hired by Dumbledore to start as the new Dark Arts professor. No one knows as of yet how it happened, but Barty was able to capture and hold Moody hostage while Barty himself used polyjuice potion to change himself into Moody."

Yuugi was starting to catch on now, "So with this Barty pretending to be Moody, he put Harry's name in the cup and what helped him through the tournament?"

Sirius nodded, "He didn't out right help him, but he worked it in ways so that Harry stayed alive to the very end. The tournament is only meant for older wizards with plenty of knowledge under their belt to be able to survive. Harry was only fourteen and shouldn't have been able to enter."

"Sirius and I were furious when we found out, but Dumbledore's hands were tied and he couldn't do anything to get Harry out of it." Remus said with a defeated sigh, "If only we had tried harder none of this would be happening."

Sirius reached out to pat his lover on the back, "What's done is done and nothing can change that…." He turned his attention back to the other two who were still waiting to hear what else had happened, "From what Dumbledore was able to tell us was that during the end of the tournament when both Harry and a Hufflepuff by the name of Cedric reached the tournament cup attempting to win the championship for Hogwarts against the other schools, it transported the both of them to some sort of graveyard. It was there that Voldermort's followers were waiting for them in order to perform a ritual. Cedric was killed trying to fight them while Harry was tied up and forced to give some of his blood for the ritual."

"Thus bringing Voldermort back alive…" Yuugi pretty much summed it up wishing now that he had been at Hogwarts to prevent this. "If only I had been there I could have protected Harry."

Remus shook his head, "It wouldn't have been safe for you since just like Voldermort wants Harry, he also wants you. Harry was lucky to have made it back alive once Voldermort was back. This happened a few days ago and once we heard the news we knew we needed to get the two of you here. It won't take long before Voldermort sends his followers out to start doing his dirty work."

"How do you truly know he is back? I do trust Dumbledore and Harry, but what are the signs that have you believing but not the ministry?" Yami asked, he never did like the ministry, but the people did have the right to know the truth. So he just wanted to know what was keeping the ministry from putting it out there in the open for the people to know.

"I understand where you are coming from," Sirius explained, "Everyone does want to see the proof and there is some but the ministry is too blind to see it. They have never liked Dumbledore to begin with so unless they were to physical see Voldermort alive and well right in front of their faces, they won't listen to the truth or care about any other evidence."

"Besides the activity of the few followers Voldermort has right now, the only physical proof we have that he is back is the Dark Mark the followers all have." Remus took over explaining, "The Mark is a tattoo on the left forearm of the followers and was only but a scar until the day he came back when it turned jet black once again. We know this because of Barty who has one himself. Other than that we only have the word from Harry who was there and the dead body of Cedric. More than likely the ministry will just write off Cedric's death as an accident during the tournament."

"Bunch of old bastards is what they are…." Yuugi commented about the people at the ministry causing his father to laugh again while his papa turned a glare to him. He shrugged since he was an adult now and could say and do what he wanted. He never liked the ministry minus Yami's parents who were just plain awesome. More than anything he wished he could help them out and get them better jobs, but according to Yami they were happy.

Sirius wiped his eye of the stray tear from laughing too much and grinned at his son, "You certainly have the black family blood running through your veins."

"Are we sure that's a good thing?" Remus asked off handed since it seemed his husband was certainly rubbing off on their son. He loved Yuugi more than anything, but sometimes he wished Yuugi might have taken after him just a little bit more.

"Sure it is," Sirius replied, before adding, "At least he got your smarts."

Remus allowed a small smile to come to his face, "I have to agree with you there."

Seeing the two of the together like that always filled Yuugi's heart with joy. The last time they had all been together under good turns was months ago during his and Yami's small wedding. Even though it was under different reasons now, Yuugi was glad to be back with his parents. "So what is this place?" He felt brave enough to ask.

Now that the conversation had shifted the tension in the air started to fade as they started to relax and eat. However what Sirius had to say to Yuugi's question came as a shock to the young couple as he replied with, "This so happens to be your grandparent's house, Yuugi."

* * *

**Sakura: **This short introduction chapter took two weeks for me to type! It was driving me nuts, but I was determined to get it done and here it finally is. The rest of this story shouldn't be that hard to write and I'm hoping to be able to post a chapter once a week. More than likely I will update on Fridays but it may vary depending on what is happening that week.

Oh and as this story continues on if something I use in this story from Harry Potter doesn't sound right, just please remember this is fanfiction and I'll be changing some things in order to fit into my story.

**Next Time: **Yuugi learns a little more about his past with Grimmauld place and an unexpected visitor shows up.

**Yumi: Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Small Note**

**Sakura: **Not going to be a whole lot of excitement in this chapter, but we will be going into a little of Yuugi's past and why he doesn't know about his own grandparents.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Memories**

One week… It had been one whole freaking week since Yugi had come to live with his parents and was now trapped in his grandparent's place. Well it wasn't theirs anymore as Yugi had found out his grandparents had died when he was younger and in the care of his great grandfather Solomon Mutou. But anyway the young adult had no idea that when he joined his parents in the Black family home that he would not be allowed to leave as he pleased. If he had to go out for any reason, it had to be an emergency. Yugi understood their protectiveness but one week of being stuck inside for hours on end was maddening. He wasn't even allowed to open a window to help get out the moldy smell of his new room.

Of course his room was his second complaint since at one point it was meant to be his room but that had been when he was baby and well the sight of it wasn't pretty.

* * *

_Yugi turned to look at his parents like they were crazy. "You can't be serious!"_

_Remus was trying his best not to laugh at Yugi's expression, "I'm sad to say we are very serious."_

_Sirius grinned at his son, "Look at it this way at least we left the decorating to you and Yami."_

_Yugi turned back to his husband who was in the middle of the room looking as if he was about to have an anxiety attack. Yami and a dirty room did not mix and this place was going to be murder on his partner. The room had cobwebs everywhere and there was probably some mold here or there. The items in the room were the worst as instead of a bed there was an old wooden crib that looked like it was about to collapse not far from Yami. There was an ancient looking wardrobe to one side of the room and a toy chest not far from it with the top open to show the sad looking toys inside. The walls looked as if they might have been bright blue wallpaper at one point but now the walls were a dark grey from all the dust with a few blue spots here and there. The window had been covered by a heavy black curtain until Yami had opened it to give more light from the moon since the only source of light for the room was a broken bulb hanging in the middle of the ceiling._

"_What the hell is all this anyway?" Yugi dared to ask since it was pretty obvious a baby had never lived there. "Did your mother never get rid of your baby room or something?"_

"_It's a bit of a story…" Sirius told him a little nervous like he rather do anything else besides bring up the past._

_Yugi crossed his arms, "I have all the time in the world. If you want me to have this room so badly then I'd like to hear the story behind it."_

"_Go ahead Sirius he deserves to know," Remus told his partner, "I'll go clean up the kitchen as best I can."_

_Once Remus was gone back downstairs Sirius was left with his son standing firm in front of him waiting to hear the story. So with a sigh Sirius began his tale, "Well as you already know I was disliked by my family for the choices I had made, mainly in my choice of partners and then getting Remus pregnant at such a young age. I was a disappointment every which way I turned but that never mattered to me so I left my family behind to start my own family." He paused to walk into the room and up to the crib. He reached in and grabbed a small wolf stuffed animal that looked decent but was covered in dust. _

_Yugi's eyes widen when he recognized the stuffed animal. "I have that same one."_

_Sirius nodded, "This one was supposed to be yours, but we left it here. You cried for days until I went out and got you a new one to replace it. It might have been easier to come get this one, but after what happened I couldn't come back for it."_

_The youngest in the room started to put two and two together. "Wait a minute, are you saying this room was supposed to be mine?"_

"_Yes it was meant to be your room, but it didn't work out quite like I had wanted it to, "Sirius said as he looked up from the animal to his son, "It wasn't long after you were born, that I got this strange letter from my mother. She had written this long heartfelt letter like she was trying to apology for all she had done. Said she wanted to meet you at least once if I could find it in my heart to come visit…"_

"_I take it something wasn't right?" Yami questioned speaking up for the first time in a while. He could already tell what Sirius had to say wasn't easy because of his tone of voice._

"_You are completely right," Sirius agreed with him, "But at the time I had just become a father and I was foolish. My mother had already lost her husband and her youngest son because of Voldermort, so I made the mistake of trusting that she had changed and just wanted to meet her only grandson."_

_Yugi couldn't recall hearing about his father having a younger brother, so he decided to ask, "Younger brother?"_

"_Oh, sorry I guess since he died when you were about two you wouldn't remember him. Yeah my mum had two sons, me and my younger brother Regulus. Regulus was always the star of the family since he went on to do great things with the dark lord before he died. I wish I could have saved him and my father but you and Remus were more important to me and I wanted to keep you two as far away from my family as possible." Sirius looked out behind Yuugi at the two doors that stood side by side. "We didn't get along that well, but we still loved each other like brothers. I'll have to tell you more about him at a later time if you want to know about him."_

_Yuugi agreed as he turned to see the two rooms over his shoulder. One room had the name Sirius Black on the door and the other had the name Regulus Black on it. There were only three rooms on the third floor along with one bathroom, so he wondered what this baby room might have been before he was born. He didn't have time to wonder much as Sirius returned to his tale._

"_As I was saying I got the letter about two months after they had died so I guess I figured my mother was just lonely and wanted to make things right between us. I was all she had left besides some cousins that were spread out all over the world. I talked to Remus about it since this involved him, but I could already tell he would never trust my mother. We had a fight about it, however when he both had finally calmed down enough to talk civil with each other he said he trusted me enough to go and visit my mother for one night with you, but he wanted nothing to do with it." Sirius sighed again as he dropped the toy back into the crib. "I should have trusted him and never came here in the first place. I thought that she had changed but she hadn't. You and I spent one day with her and I'll admit it was nice being with my mother again, but I nearly fell for her trap."_

_Yuugi could tell it was painful, so he walked forward until he was in front of his father and hugged him out of the blue. So much of his childhood had been a nightmare with only some good moments. His parents had tried their best to protect him, but there were so many people out there that wanted to hurt them and try to use Yuugi for their own purposes. "Daddy, she was working with Voldermort wasn't she?" He bravely asked knowing that if his uncle had been a follower of the dark lord then it was possible that his own grandmother had been too. _

_Sirius returned the embrace knowing that no matter how old Yuugi got, he would always welcome these moments because they helped remind him of the miracle he and Remus bought into this world. "No, she and my father were never openly involved with Voldermort. If anything my mother just disliked half bloods and muggles and Voldermort had this mission of getting rid of them leaving only pure bloods around. However I think the death of her husband and younger son might have pushed her over the edge." He pulled back from the embrace and looked Yuugi in the eye, continuing where he had left off. "I had just put you to bed after the long day we had and was going to my own room when I thought I heard someone talking downstairs. When I went downstairs I found my mother using the fireplace in my father's old office talking to someone. The door was left open so I was able to see and hear everything. My mother was talking to one of my cousins about this plan to gain my trust again so she could give you to Voldermort. I never realized she had heard the prophecy made by Ishizu, but somehow word did travel. She was going to use you as a bargaining chip with Voldermort, trying to get him to get one of his followers to take out your papa."_

_Yuugi eyes widen at those words, "Get rid of papa…." It was just a whisper on his lips as if he was afraid that saying it too loud would make it come true. Even though he knew his papa was safe and well downstairs in the kitchen. _

"_My mother hated Remus with a passion I always knew this, but I never thought she would go this far. The plan was for it took look like an accident and while I was in a state of depression over the lost my mother would come in and save both you and I. She figured I would come crawling back to her and be a member of the family again. I didn't stand around to find out if she even had plans to try and keep you with us or truly hand you over to the dark lord. I hurried as quietly as I could to collect you and leave before she noticed we were gone." Sirius explained coming to the end of his tale. "No matter how many times she wrote me after that asking what she did wrong, I just ignored it and promised Remus to never speak to the woman every again. Then of course it wasn't long after that, that the Potters were killed and then I went after Peter before being caught and put into Azkaban. You of course were taken to the one person your papa could trust after he lost custody of you because there was no way in hell my mother was going to get her hands on you."_

_Yuugi was silent for a few seconds after his father was finished trying to soak it all in. At one point no matter how brief it was his grandmother made this room for him so he could live here and she could gain her son's trust enough to kill his husband. He only meet her as a baby and he couldn't even remember that but he did know one thing. He hated the woman with a passion just as much as his papa probably does if not more. She would have destroyed their little family for her own selfish reasons. "So when did she die?" He found himself asking since it was pretty obvious that she wasn't around anymore given they were now in her place that looked like someone hadn't lived in it for years. _

"_You would have been around eight," Sirius told him, "I got a letter from one of my nicer cousins when she passed while I was locked up. I then wrote a letter back to her telling her to let your papa know about it so he wouldn't have to worry. I won't lie that it did hurt to hear that she had passed, since she was my mother, but that was one less person I had to worry about getting their hands on you."_

_Yuugi couldn't agree with him more, "I can tell I probably would have never liked her if I had gotten to meet her at an older age."_

"_Believe me she was as strict as they come and could push your buttons," Sirius said letting a smile come to his face. Not a day goes by that he didn't wish things could have been different, but the past was in the past and they couldn't change it no matter how much they wanted to. _

_Yami watched the two and was glad to see father and son so happy, but it was getting late and both he and his partner had nowhere to sleep. "So… it's after midnight and Yugi and I still have nowhere to sleep."_

_Yuugi chuckled as he moved away from his father and went over to his husband. He wrapped his arms around Yami and grinned up at him, "Don't worry, between the two of us I'm sure we can make this room feel like home."_

* * *

It took a full day, but between both Yugi and Yami's magic they were able to transform the room from a haunting nightmare to a dream like bedroom. Sirius had given Yuugi and Yami his old room for the night so they could at least get some sleep while he and Remus took over his parent's old room. As soon as they got up the next morning, both Yuugi and Yami set to work making the bedroom feel like their own. Of course once Remus told them it wasn't safe for him or Yami to go outside, both Remus and Sirius took it upon themselves to go out and buy items the young couple would need. At first Yugi questioned how his own father would be able to go out being a wanted criminal and all, but Sirius assured him that he had his ways and he would be fine. So while Yuugi's parents went shopping, Yuugi and Yami got to work taking out all the old items and painting the room how they saw fit. It was pretty easy getting the room emptied out and painted with a little magic, but no matter what getting the smell out would be forever a problem.

After all their hard work the room now had a full size bed with a new mattress to one side of the room. The fresh thin sheets were black and red for Yami and a furry black comforter for Yuugi. On the other side of the room stood the old wardrobe that looked brand new also thanks to magic once again. There was a desk now where the toy chest had been with a new lamp and some writing supplies so Yami and Yuugi could write to friends and other family. The bulb hanging from the ceiling had been fixed and now had a white lamp shade so it fit well with the room. New black curtains of a thinner martial covered the window and Yuugi had talked his parents into getting him a comfy bench to set under the window so he could look out and be comfortable at the same time. The walls were now painted a semi dark blue but not so dark that it looked black. All over the place where personal items that Yuugi and Yami had bought with them from Yami parent's place.

The days after that proved to be a bit of a challenge as the two then set about cleaning the bathroom that would serve as theirs while they were staying there. It surprisingly wasn't that bad and only took a good cleaning and some fresh supplies. The only rooms on the third floor that were left alone were Regulus and his parents' room which was Sirius's old room. With the third floor down, the rest of the week Yuugi spent most of his time wandering around the Black family home exploring the many rooms and learning a little about his family name. He even met Kreacher the family elf that now belonged to his father and who disliked everyone it seemed. Half the time Yuugi just stayed away from him and let him do what he wanted. Other than that Yuugi did a little cleaning of the rest of the home with his parents and Yami, but it would take years between all of them to get the place looking decent again.

So between sitting in his room looking out the window and exploring the house, Yuugi's week had been pretty dull. His parents were busy with their own things and most of the time Yami used his down time to continue his studies into becoming a professor. Even though they were hiding from Voldermort and the Ministry Yami was determined to prove himself and hope to one day teach at Hogwarts. It made Yuugi proud of him for following his dream when Yuugi didn't even know what he wanted to be. There was no way he was going to let Yami be the only one to support them, but at the time there really wasn't anything that interest him. Hopefully one day they would both have careers they were happy with.

Amethyst eyes turned away from the window where he was watching some children playing in front of their homes to Yami who was sitting at their desk writing a letter to his parents. They got a letter the day before from the two wondering how they were settling in at their new home. Amara always worried about her babies and that included Yuugi now that he and Yami were married. The wedding hadn't been anything grand just a small ceremony with family and friends who could attend. It was during last Christmas when pretty much everyone could get together including Yuugi's parents and grandfather.

There had been no rush to get married, but after travelling with Yami the months prior, Yuugi had seen no reason why they should wait. They loved each other and with their future being so uncertain, Yuugi wanted to show the world that he belonged to Yami just as Yami belonged to him. It would just be nice to be able to settle down for real when all this mess was over and maybe just maybe they could start a family of their own.

With a sigh Yuugi stood up from his place in front of the window and made his way over to Yami. He kissed his lover on the head before making his way to the door, "I'm going to do bug my father for a while."

"Okay honey, I'll be down once I finish this." Yami replied while not looking up from the letter he was writing. He could have had the pen due all the work with magic, but sometimes things were more fun to do yourself.

Yuugi left the room after that and made his way down the stairs to the second floor which had more bedrooms and a few bathrooms. The place was much bigger than it looked on the outside and was pretty creepy. He had found out during the week that some creatures had made their homes here including a boggart or two that they were still trying to get rid of. As he reached the second floor, Yuugi stood in front of portrait that was covered up by a black curtain and the only part that could be seen was the bottom of the frame that said '_Walburga Black'._

Oh how Yuugi regretted the day he and Yami accidentally pulled that curtain back. The screams from the woman were awful and now Yuugi tried to avoid the portrait at all cost. As soon as Yuugi meant the portrait of his dead grandmother, Yuugi wanted to ripe the thing off the wall. However the woman had been smart and put a permanent sticky charm on it so no one could take it off. Not even Yuugi's magic would work as strong as it was because as the name implied the spell was permanent. The thing was just left covered up so she would leave everyone alone and it shut her up. Sometimes when he passed by it Yuugi could swear he could hear her mumbling under her breath at him, but just ignored it.

Yuugi stuck his tongue out at the portrait before continuing on his way to find his father. If he knew him, he was probably in the kitchen making lunch. Both his parents had been busy with some kind of secret work so he didn't see them as much as he liked, but if Voldermort was truly back he could understand.

It was only when he neared the kitchen that he heard a different voice behind the closed door that did not belong to his parents. After the voice spoke, his father spoke up in a reply and then his papa so someone his parents knew was in the room. For some reason the voice sounded familiar but at the moment Yuugi couldn't place it. He had no idea what they were talking about, but there was only one way to find out.

With that in mind Yuugi opened the door and entered to find not only his parents sitting at the table but someone else he knew all too well and had no idea why he was here. The name rolled off his tongue before he could stop it as he questioned the man's presence, "Professor Dumbledore, what are you doing here….?"

* * *

**Sakura: **So I leave it there for now and will begin work on the next chapter. I had a goal of just explaining a little more of Yuugi's past with the place, but I promise things will start to pick up starting with the next chapter.

**Next time: **Yugi learns why Dumbledore is there, the Professor has a proposition for Yami, and the Order members begin to arrive.

**Yumi: Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Small Note**

**Sakura: **So far things are looking good and I've been able to get a chapter out once a week. Really good news is I have already typed the next three chapters so there should be no delays each week. Hopefully this can continue until the end of the story, but with holidays coming up I can't really tell. I'll be sure to keep everyone who is reading this story updated if something comes up.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Members of the Order**

The sight of the Hogwarts headmaster confused Yuugi greatly as he watched the professor sit with his parents. Fresh cups of brewed tea were sitting in front of them looking untouched but there if anyone wanted a drink. Yuugi knew the school year had ended a few weeks ago and with all that had happened he was sure Dumbledore would be busy but he never thought that he might come over to visit his parents. He almost began to worry if something had happened to Harry.

"It's good to see you again Yuugi," Dumbledore greeted the younger showing no signs that he had bad news, "I hear from your parents that you and Yami have been doing well for yourselves."

Yuugi nodded as he slowly approached the table and sat down, "It's good to you too professor. Yami and I have been doing well for ourselves."

"That's good to hear, your parents also told me that you had gotten married recently. Congratulation to both you and your new husband…."

"Thank you," Yuugi said with a slight blush on his face, "But I'm sure you didn't come all this way just to check up on me."

Dumbledore developed a smile on his face, "You always were a sharp one and those instincts will take you far. I did have in mind to make sure both you and Yami had arrived safely but to also speak to your parents about some matters that need handling."

"Is Harry okay?" Yuugi quickly asked before anything else could be said. The boy was technically his younger brother in Yuugi's eyes if only the ministry would let his parents legally adopt him like Harry's parents had wanted. Sirius was made the boy's godfather for a reason and that's because James and Lily Potter trusted him and Remus with their son if anything had happened to them. However with Sirius being on the run and Remus being a werewolf it probably would never happen until they could clear Sirius' name. Being an adult now Yuugi could adopt Harry into the family, but he highly doubt the Ministry was going to let that happen.

At one point Yami's parents were thought of as an option to at least get the boy out of the care of his Uncle and Aunt, but Sirius knew that Amara and Aknamkanon were looked down at by the ministry just as the black family was because of their past. Even if though the two were never involved in dark magic, they would never be trusted enough to take someone like Harry into their home. The only reason the two could get rights to Bakura, Marik, Seto, and Mokuba when they were younger was because they were family, while Harry was not.

Before Yuugi's own worry over what might have happened to Harry consumed his mind, Dumbledore calmly informed him that Harry was alright and back home with his Uncle and Aunt. "Not the ideal place he wishes to be at the moment, but he is safe there." The headmaster explained to Yuugi, "We don't believe Harry is in any danger for the time being."

"Time being..?" Those words did nothing to calm Yuugi. "If it's true that the Dark Lord is back, he should be with people who can protect him. Those muggles would hand him over just to save their own hinds."

"Yuugi…" Remus spoke up reaching across the table to grab one of the hands that Yuugi had placed on the table. He gave it a gentle squeeze to get the boy to calm down, "The Dark Lord has only recently come back to power. There is a high chance he is still recovering his powers and there is no way he will send one of his followers to collect Harry. He would want to go after Harry himself. As much as he enjoys having his minions do his every beck and call, he doesn't trust them one bit."

There was no way Harry would be safe there but Yuugi couldn't argue with that. He could however ask, "How long do you think he will be safe?"

Sirius was the one to answer as he replied, "That was one of the things we were discussing with Dumbledore here. In order for us to keep the ministry at bay and also make sure Harry is safe, it is decided that a month before he is to go back to Hogwarts for his fifth year. Harry will be moved here for the remainder of his vacation."

That sounded reasonable to Yuugi, but he wondered how that was going to work and he said so, "How is that going to work? Even if the Ministry doesn't believe Voldermort to be back, they probably are keeping a close eye on Harry. That's one of the reasons I went on the run when I came of age, I was sick of them trying to rule my life."

"That has already been settled." Dumbledore informed Yuugi, "A few times before the Weasley family has been allowed to bring Harry into their home over vacation. This time will be no different, but instead of going to the Burrow, Harry will come here to be with the Weasley family."

Yuugi recognized the last name from one of Harry's friends by the name of Ron. Since he was friends with Harry it was no wonder Harry would go there to visit during summer vacation. It was probably a better place than his current home situation. "How is that possible?"

Sirius and Remus looked at each other, before Sirius turned back to his son. "It's possible, because during this new war with Voldermort, I have offered Dumbledore to use Grimmauld place as the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters."

The youngest in the room didn't even get to question next what this Order of the Phoenix was as another voice spoke up behind him asking, "What is the Order of the Phoenix?"

All eyes turned to Yami who had appeared in the doorway only hearing Sirius's statement about the house they were living in becoming a headquarters. He made his way over to Yuugi to sit beside his husband and it was at that point Remus used his wand to bring two more cups of tea over to sit in front of his son and son-in-law.

Yami thanked Remus for the tea and took a sip, before he looked toward the older adults still waiting on an answer. He didn't appear all that interested in why Dumbledore was there in the first place mostly just curious as to what was going on.

"The Order of the Phoenix is an organized group that works behind the ministry's back to try and stop Voldermort," Remus summarized, before going on to explain, "It has been around since the first time Voldermort had appear and it disbanded after his supposed death. Sirius and I were once part of it in the years closest to its disbandment after we had just finished graduating from Hogwarts. We saw it as a chance to protect our son by helping those to get rid of Voldermort as quickly as possible."

"But of course all that mess happened at the end and our friends were killed," Sirius stated grimly staring down at his tea. "I was sent to Azkaban for crimes I did not commit while the rat that killed James and Lily was able to go on living free."

Yuugi hated seeing his father this way, but Sirius had a lot of pit up anger that probably would never go away. He was left to rot in some dungeon while his husband lost custody of their only child. But even though all those events took place, Yuugi was thankful for the events that brought them all together again. "So I take it the ministry wasn't doing much when Voldermort was around the first time?" He bravely asked.

"They were trying to stop him, but it was not a very good effort, "Dumbledore was the one to speak up this time, "The Order was formed in order to put up a real fight and try to save all those it could. We lost a lot of good members during the first war, but there are still some alive who wish to continue the fight. The ministry is blind to the truth before them and countless lives will be lost if Voldermort is not stopped."

Sirius looked to Yuugi as he said, "This is why I am offering this place to be used as the headquarters. Dumbledore has already done enough for this family and I wish to repay him in some way. Over the next few days we will be getting some visitors. Now not all will probably stay but a few will be boarding with us for the summer."

Yuugi was starting to see where he was getting at, "You mean those with families?"

Remus nodded, "The Weasley family is one of those. They were members of the order once before and are joining us again but their children who still live with them will need a safe place to stay. People close to Harry will be the first targets so Ms. Hermione Granger will also be joining the Weasley family. Some of the other order members without families can decide whether they would like to stay here or not the choice is up to them, but this place is big enough to house them all."

The youngest turned to his husband with a grin, "It's about to get a little crazy around here."

"I couldn't agree with you more," Yami agreed, "We will have to step up our cleaning efforts."

Yuugi turned back to his parents, "Yami and I will be allowed to join in on being members of the Order correct?" He was an adult after all, but he still wanted to see what his parents thought.

Of course as Yuugi thought they both looked a little uneasy about the idea, however it appeared Dumbledore had something else in mind.

"Yami," Yami turned to look at the headmaster who had called his name, "I not only come here on business to see Sirius and Remus, but there is also business I would like to discuss with you."

"Me?"

"Yes, it appears with the new school year coming up we are going to need a new Care of Magical Creatures professor…"

As soon as Yuugi heard that his attention turned to the headmaster also, "What happened to Hagrid?"

Dumbledore offered another smile to calm Yuugi's worry, "No need to worry, Hagrid is fine. He is going to be out on an assignment for most of the school year. The job is only going to be temporary for this school year, but I would like to invite Yami to take over Hagrid's class while he is away."

Eyes widen on both Yuugi and Yami not sure what to make of the news. There were all kinds of thoughts running through their heads about what this would mean. Yami had always wanted to teach and here was his chance, but it was a big responsible. Just being an assistant to Remus had been a challenge. Yuugi on the other hand was worried for other reasons. He was an adult and pretty much already graduated from school without having gone for his last year. There wasn't any law that makes wizards and witches finish school once they come of age as far as he knew. Once they could use magic legally then that was pretty much it. Schools just taught them how to control and use their magic safely. So in other words, Yuugi was no longer a student and there would be no reason for him to be able to be with Yami while he went to teach.

Sirius saw the looks on their faces and couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped his mouth, "Professor I think it best you explain the rest of your idea, before Yuugi has a panic attack."

Dumbledore knew he was quite right so he continued by saying, "And of course since Yuugi is so talented himself. I would like to invite him as Yami's assistant."

As soon as Yuugi processed that last bit that Dumbledore said, he was sold. "I love that idea," He turned to his partner, "We could teach together won't that be great?"

Yami slowly nodded, still on the bit about him landing himself a temporary teaching job. He couldn't stop the nervousness in his voice as he carefully asked, "A-Are you sure professor?"

"I'm quite positive Yami, you were an excellent assistant to Remus and I hear from your parents that you have continued your studies. I have no doubt that you will be the best professor for the job." Dumbledore had that look in his eye like he already knew Yami was going to be a big hit with the students, "I feel it takes life experience to become good at something and with Yuugi along you two will be the most liked professors on campus."

"Professor Yuugi and Professor Yami…. I like the sound of that." Yuugi tested it out with a grin as he looked to his parents, "So I take it this is your way of keeping me and Yami out of the fight."

"In a way yes, but it will help us even better because you can keep an eye on Harry," Remus told the two, "We know the boy wants to fight as much as the both of you do, but Hogwarts will be the safest place for all three of you."

Yuugi could see the logic in that so he would agree with it for now on one condition, "We'll keep an eye on Harry, but promise me that both Yami and I can sit in on meetings during this vacation and then while we are at Hogwarts you will keep us updated."

All of them could agree that they did not have a problem with that so long as Yuugi and Yami were left out of any missions. They would be official members of the Order with the assignment of protecting Harry which would be a bit of a challenge since he was a fifteen year old head strong teenager, but Yuugi liked challenges. However there was still one more matter to deal with.

Yami could feel all eyes on him as they still awaited his answer to the teaching job. It would be his big chance to make his dream come true and test out if he really wanted to teach for the rest of his life. Plus he would be doing his part to fight against Voldermort, along with help Remus and Sirius keep Yuugi out of harm's way. There were so many positives to taking the job that after a couple minutes of weighing the pros and cons, he turned to the headmaster with a smile and said, "I'll take the job."

* * *

Yami never truly saw how shy Yuugi could get until Grimmauld place became alive with activity. Over the course of two weeks members of the Order would treat the front door of the home like a revolving door as some left and came back after they were finished with whatever they were doing outside in the world including the jobs he assumed they had. The only ones who did not leave were the Weasley children, Hermione and of course both himself and Yuugi. Whenever he left their room, Yuugi would take on his wolf form to sneak his way around the place without getting in people's way. They started to take their meals in their bedroom just so Yuugi felt comfortable. Remus and Sirius never questioned their son and let him do as he please so long as he stayed inside.

In a way Yami could understand Yuugi's shyness because some of the order members were an odd bunch. Some they knew while others were complete strangers. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Hagrid of course were part of the order but the headmaster and McGonagall would be spending most of their time at Hogwarts getting ready for the new school year, while as mentioned before Hagrid was away on a mission for the headmaster. The few who gave both Yuugi and Yami the creeps were Alastor Moody who was an odd man, Kingsley Shacklebolt, who they found out worked at the ministry, and Mundungus Fletcher, who was a very shady man and if at all possible Yami wanted to keep Yuugi as far away from the guy as he could.

There was also the one man Yuugi hated and couldn't believe was a member of the order. A one, Severus Snape popped in and out to attend the few meetings that they already had, but most of the time stayed at Hogwarts. When Yuugi found out he was a member, he complained for hours to his parents wondering how a man like that could even be trusted. Even though they both disliked Snape also, it was Dumbledore who trusted Snape and let him become a member. There was nothing they could do.

Although there were some members of the order Yuugi did not have a problem with. The first two being Arthur and Molly Weasley who were a very kind and understanding couple with a whole lot of kids. When Yuugi and Yami found out the couple had well over seven kids it amazed Yuugi how the two still stayed sane. Three of their eldest children Bill, Charlie, and Percy had longed moved out and had jobs. While Bill and Charlie were a member of the order, Percy was not as the two found out from Arthur that he worked for the Ministry and believed in what only the minister of magic said. Bill and Charlie had yet to attend any meetings given their busy schedules, but Yami and Yuugi had a feeling it wouldn't be long before they did meet. The rest of the children were the crazy twins Fred and George, along with the youngest son Ron and the only daughter of the family Ginny. Those four were like Yuugi and Yami stuck inside the large house until the school year started. Of course there was also Hermione, who Yuugi found out had muggle parents, and thus she was bought there with the Weasley family for protection because she was friends with Harry.

There were some other members that came to and from the house, but never stayed long enough for Yuugi and Yami to fully meet them or even get to know them. However there were two members who appeared just last week for a meeting that shocked the young couple. When Amara and Aknamkanon came to Grimmauld place to attend a meeting, Yami hadn't known what to think. Of course Amara just treated it like she was visiting and that there wasn't anything serious going on. Yuugi felt sorry for his husband who had no idea his parents would be involved in something like this. Yami hated when secrets were kept from him so both of his parents were forced to come clean after that. Apparently they had been members of the originally order of the phoenix also until it disbanded. They were trying to do their own part in helping fight the Dark Lord after all that their family had done in the past. This being the main reason they were risking their lives and jobs again to make sure the Dark Lord did not win. Along with Shacklebolt, Amara and Aknamkanon were the eyes and ears in the Ministry. It was a dangerous job to be a spy in the Ministry of Magic, but someone had to do it.

All of this Order of the Phoenix bought a change in both Yuugi and Yami. They both became more closed off from everyone and mainly kept to themselves more so Yuugi than Yami. Yuugi never spoke during meetings and Yami only spoke when he was spoken to. Of course during meetings his parents were in on, Yami was a little tenser. Yuugi had a feeling, Yami did not like the idea of his parents being involved, but it was understandable. Yuugi didn't like his own parents being involved, however they had no say. Their parents were doing what they could to protect the ones they love and try to bring peace back to the wizarding world.

* * *

A knock on Yuugi and Yami's bedroom door informed them that they had company that day, so Yuugi who had been lightly napping on the bed in his wolf form, slowly opening one eye to peek and see who it was. Yami took it upon himself to answer the door, since it looked like Yuugi was not going to move. Outside he found Remus standing there and as soon as the door was open fully he said, "Your father would like to see the both of you at the front door."

Yami looked behind him at Yuugi, who stood up and stretched before hopping off the bed. He didn't say a word as he patted his way past Yami and Remus to head down the stairs. Remus didn't question the silence from his son as he moved back to allow Yami to follow him after he shut and locked their bedroom door. Not everyone in the house was trustworthy in Yami's eyes.

When Yuugi, Remus, and Yami reached the front door they found Sirius staying there with a young woman who was his height, with bubble gum pink hair, a light cream complexion, and her eyes an odd gray color, but with the lighting of the entry way they looked almost black. She wore baggy dark green cargo pants with boots and a purple tank top. There was an overcoat hanging from her arm meaning she had just taken it off. A suitcase was by her feet, so that meant she was there to stay, but for how long neither Yuugi nor Yami would know unless they asked.

Sirius reached down to pet Yuugi's head when the younger came up to rub against his leg letting him know he was there. The girl before them broke out into the biggest smile as she kneeled down to look Yuugi in the eye.

"Well aren't you the cutest thing…" She told Yuugi as she reached out not one bit afraid and started to scratch under Yuugi's chin.

Yuugi nearly lost his balance as one of his back legs started to twitch on its own from the treatment. This was the first time he let anyone other than Yami pet him there because of how good it felt.

Yami tried to keep his jealousy in check as he lightly glared at the woman. That was his Yuugi she was touching and if he wasn't so hell bent on not making a scene he would have kicked her out of the house the moment she touched Yuugi.

The woman stopped her scratching, but didn't move from her spot, "You have certainly grown a lot since the last time I saw you, haven't you Yuugi…"

Both Yuugi and Yami were surprised to know that she knew Yuugi was the dog and wasn't just a random house pet. Just from that statement they knew that she had met Yuugi before, however the younger couldn't figure out from where.

It's as if she sense Yuugi's confusion by the look in his eyes as she finally stood back up. She turned to Sirius with a pout, "Let me guess, you didn't tell him I was coming?"

"Well there really wasn't much time and besides he was one years old when you met him. He wouldn't remember you even if I told him who you were." Sirius defended himself.

Yuugi didn't like things being kept from him, so he shifted back to his human form to get some answers, "Should I know her?"

The woman nearly squealed in delight as she grabbed Yuugi into a bear hug and said, "The name's Nymphadora Tonks, but you can just call me Tonks. I happen to be your cousin."

"Cousin…?" Yuugi exclaimed kind of muffled by Tonks's shirt.

"Yes Yuugi, she is your cousin. The technical term would be third cousin," Remus informed him as Tonks released Yuugi from her snake like grip. "She is also a new member of the Order."

Tonks grinned as she held Yuugi at arm's length, "You were just a little thing, when I first met you. I was so bummed out when you had to move to Japan and I couldn't see you anymore. Remus though would write me letters and let me know how you were doing."

Yuugi looked back at his papa confused, but it was Sirius who answered with, "Even though she was young at the time, Tonks here is your godmother. If Solomon hadn't been alive when you were taken from us, you would have gone to live with the Tonks family."

That certainly was something new Yuugi was learning about. As he looked up at Tonks, he saw that she had to be at least around Yami's age, but just to be sure he asked, "How old are you?"

"Twenty two," was the simple reply like it was nothing.

Yuugi turned to his parents in shock, "She's younger than Yami! She would have only been a child when she was made my godmother."

Sirius laughed, "It's not like she was the one who would have been raising you. She was my cousin and I saw how much she loved and wanted to protect you, so Remus and I agreed that she would be your godmother. Tonks here would have helped guide you like a sister would."

Then they witnessed Tonks's hair turned red as she said with a little venom, "But that stupid Ministry had to get in the way. Yuugi should have never been taken from Remus's care."

Now Yuugi could agree with her on that. He watched as she calmed herself down and her hair changed back to pink. It was most likely magic that was the cause, but he wondered why she would do that to her hair. Probably something he could ask her later, she was his cousin after all and he did want to know some of his family.

Tonks eyes then moved to the man standing beside Remus, "So who's the hottie?"

On second thought Yuugi didn't like her so much anymore, "That hottie is my husband."

For a moment Tonks looked between the two and then a new grin broke out on her face, "You got yourself a looker Yuugi. Congratulations, it seems all men of the black family have good taste."

Yuugi saw the way her eyes moved to Remus and he was going to say something before Sirius step in with, "Tonks, how about I show you to your room. I'm sure it was a long journey and you must be tired. We can all catch up during dinner."

"Yes that would be nice," Tonks used her wand to levitate her bag and follow Sirius without another word.

Yuugi turned to his papa looking for some answers, "She has a crush on you doesn't she?"

"It's nothing to worry about Yuugi. She used to flirt with me when she was a child, but all children have crushes. I'm pretty sure she is over me by now." Remus told Yuugi before looking toward Yami, "Although Yami is near her age, so watch your back."

The two watched as Remus left the room and then Yuugi turned to Yami. "If she lays one hand on you I will commit murder."

Yami chuckled and wrapped Yuugi up in his arms, "No woman will take me from you I can promise you that."

"Better not," Yuugi said before changing back to his wolf form and letting Yami carry him upstairs. He would give Tonks a chance for now, but only just because he just met her.

* * *

**Sakura: **Before I get reviews asking this… There will be no Tonks bashing! She will tease Yuugi and try to act like his big sister, but she will in no way try to steal Yami. I like Tonks character even though she ended up with Remus in the books.

I didn't want to bore people going through Yuugi meeting every last member of the order, so I just put him meeting Tonks. It was a rocky start, but Yuugi hasn't gotten to know her yet. There is more to come in the next chapter…

**Next Time: **Not all too sure… Little more of Tonks and then possible Harry coming into the picture finally… I'll just leave you guys guessing what might happen next.

**Yumi: Please Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Small Note**

**Sakura: **Time for some Yuugi and Tonks bonding, well I'm not sure if it could be called family bonding... Anyway I'll let you all be the judge of that and enjoy a new chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Family**

The family room of the Black home was fairly deserted save for Sirius and his wolf of a son. Yuugi that day had gotten tired of hiding out in his room and watching his husband study every book he could find on Magical creatures. So with most of the Order members out of the house and Mrs. Weasley putting all her children including Hermione to work cleaning around the house, Yuugi was able to sneak downstairs and find his father. Sirius was hiding in the one place he refused to let Mrs. Weasley touch which was the family room. His reasoning was because of the family tree that decorated the walls. Not that he didn't trust Mrs. Weasley or her family, but from what Yuugi found was that his father wanted nothing to happen to it. It detailed years of Black family members minus a few who had been burned off the wall including Sirius.

Yuugi found the tree when he first came to live with his parents. The room had amazed him, because he was seeing his ancestry for the first time and was finally learning part of his family's past. He knew about his papa's side of the family, but not his father's side. Sirius may have not liked his family but he wasn't ashamed of them because they made him who he was. Of course Yuugi had to add his own little touches to make it feel complete to him which included putting a picture over the burn spot that used to be Sirius's face and name. Then he added branches leading off from Sirius linking him to a picture of Remus, Yuugi, and Harry. Yuugi had his own branch that linked off to a picture of his Yami. It was a fairly simple process since there wasn't a spell protecting the family tree and it was about the only thing Sirius would let Yuugi do to it.

The room itself was pretty clean, save for some dust here and there. There was a fireplace which was left unlit for now, a window that looked out onto the street, a couch which Sirius was sitting on reading the Daily Prophet, a few arm chairs, and a circular rug in the center of the room. Yuugi was laid out in his wolf form partly on the couch while his front paws and head where laid on his father's lap. It had only been a month since the Black family home became the Order of the Phoenix headquarters and Yuugi had spent more time in his wolf form then his own human form.

About the only times he wasn't a wolf was to eat because he refused to eat like dogs do and bed time when Yami refused to cuddle with him in that form. Something about it being weird holding him like that when he was his husband. Not that Yuugi could blame him because he agreed with him on that.

Anyway the day was supposed to be nice and quiet with Yuugi just relaxing with his father and spending some quality time after lunch, but fate never seemed to be on his side. The door to the room opened and closed with the arrival of someone, so Yuugi lazily looked up to see the one person he didn't want to see.

Tonks was grinning at them as she lean against the door. "Uh… Hi…"

Sirius never looked up from his newspaper as he asked, "What did you do this time?"

"Why do you always think I did something?" She questioned with a pout.

For a second he looked away from the paper to look at her with a raised eyebrow, "Because your you." He then turned back to the article he was reading.

"Oh ha ha very funny Sirius…" Tonks pushed herself up off the door and walked over to sit on the floor in front of them. She then noticed the black wolf looking at her with narrowed amethyst eyes. "Sorry, didn't know you were having father and son time."

Sirius reached down to pet Yuugi's head, "Just tell me why you are here Tonks."

Tonks rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'm here for two reasons. One is that Mrs. Weasley is about to drive me up the wall. So what if my room isn't clean, at least I'm making it comfortable for me." She got a look from Sirius that meant it better be more important than that or to get out, "Alright, Remus needs to see you in the kitchen…." She briefly looked at Yuugi and then back up to Sirius, "Alone…"

"It better not be because you did something you weren't supposed to," Sirius warned Tonks as he stood up forcing Yuugi to move from his comfortable spot. He folded the paper in half before tossing it on the side table beside the couch. "I'll be back in a minute."

Once he left the room, there developed this eerie tension as Yuugi kept his eyes narrowed on the woman in front of him even though she was all smiles. Over the course of the month she had been there, Yuugi hadn't really felt the need to get to know his cousin. She was a gifted witch as far as he could tell, but a lazy one at that. She and Mrs. Weasley were always in some type of argument because like Sirius once was, Tonks could be a bit of a joker trying to impress the teenagers in the house with her magic. Not the best influence on the twins Fred and George who were always in trouble it seemed.

Then of course Tonks although seemed harmless was a big flirt. Being close to the same age her and Yami had a lot to talk about, since to Yuugi's surprise he found out they went to school at the same time. Although they didn't social because Yami was a year ahead of her, they had things to talk about from their years at Hogwarts. Yuugi really should have seen that coming and it made him hate that he was younger than Yami by close to five years. The conversations those two had made Yuugi extremely jealous because he couldn't join in and keep Yami's attention on him. Sure there were other girls, complete strangers at that, the two had met that tried to flirt and get Yami's attention, but Tonks was being successful in stealing his man.

Yuugi normally wasn't the jealous type or so he thought, but Tonks was not his favorite person. Thus why for the past month he had been avoided any and all conversation with her. He had been putting most of his time and energy into making sure Yami knew who he was married to, which didn't seem to bother Yami one bit.

"So…how have you been?" Tonks randomly asked not really sure what to say. Between Order business and traveling back home to her parents to make sure they were still doing okay, she never really seemed to have time to sit down and get to know her cousin. Often times she felt like Yuugi was avoiding her and she didn't know why.

Yuugi snorted and turned his head away from her.

"Really is that how you are going to be?" She questioned only for him to turn his head more and face the back of the couch. "Alright Mr. Grumpy, I don't know what kind of mood you are in, but I just want to have a civil conversation with a member of my family."

Silence was all that meant her statement so she knew a different tactic was in order. So with quiet movement she moved closer to the wolf boy and reached out. Her fingers came in contact with soft fur as she slowly started to snatch behind both his ears.

Amethyst eyes popped open at the feeling and without his control his hind leg started to move on its own along with his tail starting to wag. The feeling was so good he didn't want to make her stop, but she was touching him and that was enough to force him to quickly change back to a human. He sat up and glared at her as she backed off once he was human again.

"Can we talk now?" She asked sweetly with that same smug grin on her face.

Yuugi sighed and crossed his arms as he lean back into the old outdated couch. "What do you want?"

Tonks shrugged as she lean back on her hands still sitting crossed legged. "I just wanted to hang out and talk with my cousin. It's been years since we've seen each other and you act like you don't like me."

"Well I'm probably the last person you want to talk to," He spat out a little harsher than he intended and almost regretted it when he saw the sad look come to her eyes.

"Why do you hate me?"

Yuugi looked away and really didn't want to answer that question. It was pretty obvious why he hated her and he really wished he didn't have to say it out loud. As much as he disliked her, he hated seeing people sad and this was only making things harder.

Tonks took his silence as an admission that he did hate her and she wanted to make things right, "Whatever I did, can I just say that I'm sorry. I'll do what I can to make it up to you, anything at all just name it and I'll do it."

Yuugi could hear the honesty in her voice and he wondered if it would really work. He turned to look at her so she knew he was serious when he said, "Stop talking to Yami."

The request confused Tonks greatly as she sat up and looked at her cousin, "What?"

"Stop talking to Yami."

"I heard that, but why?"

"You said you would do anything to make things right." Yuugi could already tell she hated the idea of not being able to talk to Yami, but he just had to keep them apart until him and Yami both headed off to Hogwarts in another month.

Tonks was trying to wrap her head around the request as she looked at how serious Yuugi was. He wasn't kidding one bit by his body language and voice. The little werewolf wanted her to stop talking to his husband in order to make things right between them. Something really weird was going on and before she gave up a good friendship with Yami, she wanted to know why and she told him just that.

"If you tell me what I did wrong, then I'll promise never to speak to Yami again."

Yuugi knew if he didn't tell her she wouldn't stay away from his partner, so he figured he might as well get it over with and let her know the truth, "Yami is my husband and I'm not going to let some tramp come between us." He stated bluntly ready for any reaction she was going to have except the one he didn't see coming.

She laughed. Tonks was doubled over slapping the ground laughing like he just said the funniest thing in the world. Yuugi almost wondered if she might kill herself from laughing so hard. He had been completely honest with her and she was treating it like a joke.

"Tonks I'm serious, I see the way you flirt with him. I won't let you put a wedge between us and steal my man."

Tonks was gasping for breath as she tried to calm herself down long enough to talk. It took a minute or two, but soon she was just all giggles, "You think…" She paused to let loose some more giggles, "that I'm trying to steal Yami away?"

Yuugi nodded, which caused her to go into another fit of giggles forcing him to wait until she was done. It took a couple of minutes but soon she was taking some deep breath to control her breathing again. Once she was good, she looked up at him with a smile, "Yuugi, I don't think you realize how much Yami adores you." He raised an eyebrow up at her as a sign to go on so she added, "Whenever we hang out and talk, you are all he can talk about. If I didn't know any better I would think he has an obsession for you."

"You really expect me to believe that?"

Tonks nodded, "Look, Yami may be hot looking, but he is far from my type. Plus I'm not the kind of girl who would try to steal someone else's man. If I was then I would… and please don't take this the wrong way, but I would probably be trying to break your father and papa up."

Yuugi had seen the way she looked at his papa and he didn't like it just like he didn't like her spending so much time with Yami. "So you like my papa?"

"In a way yes, I always did go after older men, but I've started to get over my silly crush. Your father and papa are so happy together I could never bring myself to try and tear them apart. Plus by doing that I would be hurting my godson and there is no way I could live with myself if I did that. Remus will forever be out of my reach and hopefully one day I find a man good enough for me that I want to marry one day." Tonks admitted to Yuugi hoping to clear the air so she could be friends with her cousin. Things had been so much easier when they were children, but sadly those years were gone. "I'm really sorry if you thought I was trying to take Yami from you. It was just nice to have someone else in the house near to my age. I don't have many friends anymore as most have lost touch with me. Yami has made me feel welcomed in this place."

Yuugi really hated himself more than anything at that moment. He should have been more like Yami and tried to make Tonks feel welcomed. He couldn't do anything else but say, "I'm sorry I thought so badly of you."

"There must be a reason besides jealousy that caused all these emotions of hatred toward me." Tonks guessed since she didn't know him all that well.

Yuugi blushed when he realized how insecure he had been that whole month. "You are the first girl that I know that isn't family that Yami has gotten close to. I've been pretty sure Yami was gay, but he's never full out said it or anything. As far as I know he never had any past relationships because of his family and was only close to his cousins who were like brothers to him. I guess when I saw how close you two were getting that, he would decide marrying me was a mistake and leave me."

"It's a normal feeling and I think you should tell Yami about this," Tonks suggested as she got up and bravely sat on the couch next to him. "I remember him telling me that he left his family and followed you to Japan just to be with you after only knowing you for so little of time. He was in love with you the minute he met you."

"Yeah he told me that before. I used to think love at first sight wasn't real until I met him." Yuugi looked up at her and started to feel good about himself. Sure he had friends who he could write to and family who was there for him, but Yami had been the only other person he could really sit down and talk with about how he was feeling. It would be a while before he would be able to shake this guilt of what he thought of his cousin. "I know saying sorry will never make up for the month I have been avoiding you, but I still want to ask and see if we can start over."

Tonks grinned down at him as she pulled him into a bear hug, "There is no need to ask. I just want the chance to get to know the man my little cousin has become. It's still hard to believe you're already eighteen and married."

Yuugi was safely able to escape her breathtaking clutches before he said, "We were going to wait a few years but after being engaged for about a year, we figured we would just go ahead and get married. It was so romantic too, because we got married on the same day he proposed to me." He quickly went digging for his wallet and showed her the wedding photo he kept close to him of them kissing in front of the Christmas tree. "Now every Christmas we get to celebrate our anniversary too."

"You two are just so adorable. He better continue to take good care of you or he won't have to worry about your parents getting a hold of him." Tonks pointed out and Yuugi had a feeling she wasn't kidding either. "But other than that, I want to…."

She paused in her sentence as they heard the door open and looked behind them to see Yami at the door. He stepped in and closed the door behind him before making his way over to Yuugi. The younger happily let Yami take a seat behind him, before Yuugi moved back and made himself comfortable in Yami's lap.

"It's good to see you two spending time together," Yami said as he wrapped an arm around Yuugi's waist, "I hope I wasn't interrupting a family moment."

Tonks shook her head, "Not at all your family too, plus Yuugi and I were just finally have a moment where we can sit down and get to know each other. Right Yuugi…?"

Yuugi knew she was just being nice and he wasn't one to keep secret from his husband, so with a sigh he said, "In a way yes, but there's something I need to tell you."

"You were avoiding Tonks because you thought she was a man stealing tramp," Yami pretty much summed it up like he had been in the room with them the whole time.

Not only was Yuugi surprised but Tonks as well as Yami smirked at the two, "Look I know my husband like an open book. I can see the signs when he is upset about something, but I was just waiting to see if he would finally realize his mistake on his own."

Yuugi turned and punched Yami in the shoulder, "Meany!"

Yami chuckled not in the least bit hurt by the punch, "I can't believe you would think I would leave you for someone else. I'm not that kind of guy Yuugi and besides I would probably have everyone in this house and my own family hating my guts if I hurt you."

"Still why didn't you say anything…?"

Yami lean in close and said in Yuugi's ear, "Because I couldn't help but love all that extra attention I was getting."

While Yuugi blushed to nearly the same color as Yami's eyes, Tonks was trying to muffle her laughs with her hand. The youngest of the three was completely embarrassed now by his action.

"Uh…well… you see," Yuugi shuttered before he finally gave up and simply asked, "Are you done studying for the day?"

Yami nodded even though Yuugi's couldn't see it, "I needed a little break so I went to the kitchen to grab a snack, but Remus and Sirius were having a discussion with a few other order members. I figured I try and find you until they were done."

"Discussion with order members…" Tonks wondered out loud since she was a member and wasn't told about it. Even Yuugi and Yami were considered members but they were in here with her. "Why would they hold a meeting without all the members?"

Yuugi shrugged, "Maybe it's just something small they didn't want to bug everyone else with." He only paid half attention in any of the meetings since most of the time it was about giving other members missions they needed to go on. Yuugi and Yami were never given anything to do besides get ready for the upcoming school year.

Tonks stood up causing both boys to give her a questioning glaze. She headed straight for the door while saying, "I hate when people keep secrets so I'm going to go find out what is going on…."

Just as she was about to open the door, the door opened on its own nearly hitting her in the face. Sirius jumped a little as he nearly ran into Tonks, "Oh sorry I didn't realize you were about to leave…." He apologized as he stepped into the room, "Remus needs to speak with you in the kitchen."

"Why?"

"Could you please not question it and just go…" Sirius sounded tired all of a sudden when he was in a great mood before he went to that meeting.

Tonks looked like she was about to try and question it again, but one look from Sirius and she was leaving the room without another word. Sirius closed the door behind her and then made his way over to the couch. He took up where Tonks had been sitting with a sigh.

"You have bad news…" Yuugi stated just from reading his father's body language. The wolf side of him could tell something was off about his father and he hated seeing him upset.

"It's not as bad as you think, it's just something has happened…"

"What is it?" Yuugi urged on knowing that his father was going to tell him.

"Since I know you won't let this go," Sirius turned his head to look at his son and son-in-law before he told them what he had just found out, "There was an indecent with Harry."

* * *

**Sakura: **Well he was mentioned, but Harry didn't quite make it into this chapter. I changed and started to focus more on Tonks and Yuugi repairing and starting a friendly relationship. Might have some more moments between those two, but gotten focus on other things first….

**Next Time: **Harry will appear! He will be joining the story along with a few brotherly moments between him and Yuugi.

**Yumi: Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Small Note (Information about updates in the message below)**

**Sakura: **Thanks to all those who have been reviewing! I don't have many who review to each chapter, but a few reviewers is better than none and I know there are some out there who just love to read without reviewing. So really I should be saying thanks to everyone who is reading this story and loves it. Anyway I have some important news about updates. As we all know the holidays are here and that means everyone will be busy with shopping, family, and other things. I've tried my best to update every week, but that may be changing for the month of December. Things were going good, but my hours at my job have picked up big time and I barely have time anymore to get on my computer and type up the chapters. I want to be able to deliver the best chapters I can without rushing so there may be a few weeks where I don't update. I just wanted to give out a little message about it encase one week for some reason there is no new chapter from me. Don't worry I'm not giving up on this story and even if updates slow down I will get them out when I can. Thanks for understanding and I hope you all enjoy this new chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Five **

**Little Brother**

"What do you mean he could get kicked out of Hogwarts?" Yuugi exclaimed as he slammed his hands on the kitchen table. He quickly gained the attention of everyone in the room for the small meeting including Mrs. Weasley who had been trying to make some snacks for everyone.

After Sirius had informed Yuugi that there had been an incident with Harry, the younger had started to question his father about it leaving him no time to answer each question. Frustrated that his father could not answer fast enough, Yuugi stormed out of the family room in search of his papa. Yami and Sirius were left to chase after him to stop him from doing something stupid.

Remus and the select members of the order who were called to the meeting had been surprised when Yuugi barged into the room demanding answers. At first Remus had tried to talk Yuugi down and get him out of the room however the little werewolf would have none of that. He refused to leave and wanted to be told the truth of what the hell was going on.

Given Yuugi was a member of the order and he was an adult, they were pretty much forced to let him into the meeting. There Yuugi learned about everything that was happening that they had tried to keep quiet about from him.

As told in a letter from Dumbledore, Harry used magic outside of school grounds and was at risk of being expelled from the school. It wasn't just magic use that had him in trouble, but that Harry's muggle cousin had seen him and he had used a pretty powerful spell. Of course, the headmaster couldn't go into full details through a letter, but there was to be a hearing at the ministry of magic to determine what to do. For now Harry was suspended until farther notice.

After hearing all of that Yuugi couldn't help his little outburst since it was not right for them to do that. He didn't know the full story, but he knew Harry would only use magic if he had to and most likely to protect himself.

"Yuugi, Dumbledore will appear at the hearing with Harry." Remus tried to assure his son, "This case will be thrown out and Harry will be able to return to Hogwarts in the fall."

"Oh yeah right like the Ministry of magic will play fair with something like this," Yuugi couldn't help letting his anger get the best of him. "They hate us and will do anything to make our lives miserable."

Yami reached over and grabbed one of Yuugi's hands. By 'us' he knew Yuugi meant Harry, Yuugi's own parents, himself, and possible even Yami's family. They had all been mistreated by the ministry of magic because the ministry feared them. Although with seeing his lover like this Yami knew they had a right to be scare, because if Yuugi had anything to say about this, then they weren't going to back down anymore.

"When is this hearing?" Yuugi questioned next before anyone could say anything else.

Remus shook his head, "You don't need to worry about that. You won't be going to the hearing."

Yuugi growled, "Why the hell not?"

"Yuugi, don't forget you are wanted by the ministry so they can keep their eyes on you." Sirius spoke up reminding Yuugi why both he and Yami had been on the run. "If you just walked into the ministry of magic, there's no guarantee they are going to want to let you leave."

"I like to see them try to keep me prisoner," Yuugi snorted, he knew the ministry could try but he wouldn't let them.

Yami knew enough was enough so he stood up and tugged on Yuugi's hand, "Come on Yuugi, you got your answers, now let's go."

Yuugi looked up at his husband in shock, "What do you mean… wait… Yami seriously stop!" He dug his feet into the ground, but his partner was much stronger than he looked and was easily pulling his husband out of the room.

By the time Yami let go of his hand they were both out of the room and the door shut behind them. Yuugi set a glare on his face as he looked up at Yami, "What was the big idea doing that?"

Yami was unfazed by the glare, "Because things were getting out of hand and it was obvious the more you heard the more pissed off you would become."

"So... the ministry has no right to be doing this. I have every right to go with Harry to that hearing and give them a piece of my mind."

"Listen to yourself!" Yami shouted causing Yuugi to fall silent, "I know the ministry has done your family wrong, but you can't forget that they also want to get their hands on you. If you go to that hearing and go so far as to threaten them, they will have you locked up. You are either with the ministry or you keep your mouth shut and pretend everything is fine."

Yuugi felt like a child being scolded by his parent for doing something wrong. He knew Yami was right, but it didn't hurt any less to have Yami yelling at him. Normally he could give people a chance if he didn't really know them, but he knew the power the ministry had and knew that if Harry didn't have the right people stand up for him he could be expelled. His own father wasn't given a fair chance to defend himself and he ended up in Azkaban for crimes he did not commit. There was no telling what might happen to Harry.

As soon as he saw the tears in Yuugi's eyes, Yami felt like hitting himself in the head. He knew Yuugi's past and he knew Yuugi cared for Harry like a little brother, but he needed his lover to think before he acted. There was no way Yami was going to let Yuugi get himself locked up. Because if he did that, Yami would probably ended up doing something stupid to try and break him out, "Look I'm sorry…"

Yuugi shook his head as he wiped at the tears before they fell, "No your right, I'm not thinking clearly…" He pushed past Yami only for the taller male to pull him back into a hug, "Let me go."

Yami held on tighter as he buried his face in Yuugi's hair, "Not a chance, I'm not letting you walk away until I know things are alright between us."

"B-But were f-fine…" Yugi tried to say as he felt the tears come faster. It wasn't long before he gave up and turned in Yami's arms to bury himself in the warm embrace. They stood like that for what felt like forever with no one bugging them as the others remained in their meeting.

It wasn't until Yami heard movement upstairs that he knew Hermione or the Weasley children may come down to try and spy on the meeting. Some may have not thought he and Yuugi noticed things but they did. He had tried plenty of times with Bakura and Marik to try and listen in on some of his parents conversations when he was younger so he knew of most of the tricks.

There was no way Yuugi would want to be seen like that, so with quick thinking Yami held on tightly to Yuugi as he apparated from the hallway into their bedroom. Once in the safety of their room, Yami picked his tired little werewolf up and placed him gently on the bed. Of course being upset Yuugi refused to let go of Yami, so his husband was forced to lay by his side and hold him, although Yami never did complain. They stayed like that until the sun started to set and Sirius came to the door to check up on them with dinner.

Yami was the one to open the door and let his father-in-law in since Yuugi made no move to come out from under the warm covers. Sirius walked in and took one look at his son before going to place the food that Mrs. Weasley made on the desk.

"There's no reason to be upset about all this Yuugi." Sirius told his son.

"I'm not upset…" The response was muffled by the covers pulled over Yuugi's head but the other two in the room heard him just fine.

Yami sighed, "He's pissed like all of us are over the choices of the ministry. He wants to do something about it but knows that he can't."

"Believe me even I want to do something but I can't since I would be found out and sent back to Azkaban," Sirius stated as he approached the bed, "But we can do things in our own way to help Harry."

Yuugi peeked his head out, "Like what?"

"Be there for him and let him know it's not a losing battle." Sirius said like it was the most obvious thing, "Dumbledore isn't going to let Harry be expelled over a simple matter of using magic outside of school grounds and in front of his muggle cousin. The ministry is only going crazy over this because of who Harry is and they'll try and use him as an example to all other students who think they can break the rules."

Yuugi had sit up by that point and could agree with his father, "I bet Harry wasn't trying to use magic to break the rules."

Sirius nodded, "And that's probably what happened and if anything else Dumbledore will prove that." He patted his son on the shoulder before he stood back up. "Your papa and a few of the other members went to go collect Harry tonight instead of waiting around. I'm sure he would like to see some familiar faces when he steps through that door."

Yuugi knew what his father was hinting at as he watched the man leave the room and Yami closing the door behind him. "Do you really think Harry would be happy to see me?"

"I'm not sure, you wrote to him on our travels didn't you?" Yami asked as he went to see what Mrs. Weasley had cooked that night. It once again appeared to be some kind of both with vegetables and bread to dip into it. Not the kind of meal Yuugi would enjoy, so Yami was probably going to have to go back downstairs and cook something else for him.

"I did but our letters kind of stop after he started the new school year last year. I guess we both got so busy with our lives that we failed to stay in touch." Yuugi looked out the window at the night sky, "Maybe it's best to let him get settled in before we see him."

Yami brought Yuugi's bowl of both to him and said, "The choice is yours to make. If you feel that is best then we can wait until tomorrow."

"Tomorrow would be good, after the day I've had I'm not feeling my best," Yuugi took one sip of the both and nearly sip it back out, "Seriously can this woman not put meat in her soups."

Yami chuckled and took the bowl away, "I guess if I must, I'll go fetch my lovely werewolf some meat to go with his meal."

A smile finally made its way onto Yuugi's face as he thanked Yami and then watched him leave the room. The young adult then lay back down and continued to stare out the window of his room letting his thoughts of the day run around in his head.

* * *

After a filling meal that Yami was able to quickly whip up behind Mrs. Weasley's back, Yuugi was lounging on the bed with Yami. The older male was sitting against the headboard of the bed with a book in hand that he was reading and Yuugi was laid out beside him as a wolf. Yami's hand was messaging Yuugi's head nearly putting the little werewolf to sleep.

However ears perked up quickly and Yuugi was at attention as he could hear three floors down the front door opening. He listened carefully as he heard many pairs of footsteps walking the hallway toward the kitchen and then as the last few entered the house the front door was shut again. Most of the people entering the home were moving with swiftness while one pair moved a little unsure. It was fairly obvious the order members were back and Harry had finally arrived. The boy was probably beyond confused about where he was at.

"Are they here?" Yami asked not taking his eyes off his book. He had felt Yuugi perk up and knew he could hear something Yami could not.

Yuugi shifted back into a human so he could talk to Yami normally, "I hear them downstairs."

"You could still go see him if you want to."

"I'm not sure…"

Yami paused from his reading to look up at his partner, "You know you want to go say hi, so just go and do it."

Instead of doing what his partner suggested, Yuugi simply laid back down with his head on Yami's lap, "No I'll just wait until in the morning."

It was a losing battle honestly so Yami gave up and went back to his book. As much as he was sure Yuugi wanted to go and see Harry, he could also tell Yuugi was scared. So of course Yuugi's stubborn side would come out and he could be as stubborn as a mule.

Even though the younger had no intentions of going downstairs to see his little brother, Yuugi still kept his ears open and listened carefully to see what was happening. Ignoring the other conversations going on in the house and the creaks from the building itself, Yuugi listened as Mrs. Weasley greeted Harry and spoke with him briefly. Once she was done, she ushered him away from the kitchen and toward the stairs informing him where his room was. Only one pair of footsteps started up the stairs meaning Mrs. Weasley had left Harry to find the room on his own as she went back to the kitchen.

Curiosity started to get the best of Yuugi as he listened closely to when Harry entered the room only to get surprised by Hermione. She was probably hugging him or something, but Harry didn't seem too thrilled about it. It seemed like a normal conversation between friends until Yuugi heard the hurt in Harry's voice as he spoke about not hearing from them in months. This made Yuugi feel even worst, but his friends should have at least written to him.

Yami jumped in surprise when Yuugi shifted back to a wolf and jumped off the bed. He pushed the door open with his nose and left the room. Once Yami got over his initial shock, a smile made its way onto his face as he put his book to the side and followed after Yuugi. He knew it wouldn't be long before his Aibou would want to see Harry.

The smaller wolf traveled down to the second floor and easily found the room the three were in since the door was still opened. He poked his head in just as he heard Hermione say, "Only Dumbledore made us swear not to tell you anything."

"Dumbledore said that…" Harry looked toward his friends both hurt and confused. It not only confused the teen aged wizard, but Yuugi also since to him it would seem like Harry would need to know what's going on.

On his way down Yuugi had continued to hear their conversation as Ron and Hermione explained to Harry where he was at and how this place was the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. He recalled his papa had gone along to collect Harry so why didn't he let the young wizard know anything. It appeared that Harry was being kept in the dark even more so than Yuugi. No letters from his friends and then not being told about anything. It was really obvious Dumbledore wanted to keep Harry out of everything if at all possible.

"But why would he want to keep me in the dark…?" Harry continued to question more to himself as he tried to figure it out, "Maybe I could help… After all I'm the one who saw Voldermort return… I'm the one who fought him…I'm the one who saw Cedric Diggory get killed."

It was after that statement that everyone including Yuugi and Yami jumped as the famous twins Fred and George appeared on either side of Harry with grins on their faces. "Harry…" Fred said as he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"We thought we heard you down here," George spoke up or was that Fred. Yuugi couldn't tell since they looked so much alike and acted the same.

"Don't bottle it up though mate… Let it out," Fred or George said although they didn't sound serious about it as they both sat on the bed that Harry stood in front of. Harry had moved off to the side away from the two.

"Anyway if your done shouting," One of the twins said as his other finished with, "Do you want to hear something a little more interesting?"

The three fifteen year olds looked confused, but both Yuugi and Yami had an idea of what those two had planned. "Gonna try and listen in again?" Yami questioned getting everyone's attention in the room. He was pretty sure after the other members had gone to collect Harry that they would be holding another meeting. Of course Yuugi and Yami were not told about this and that's probably because they didn't want them in on this meeting.

Yuugi shifted back and smiled at them, "Have room for two more?" He asked letting them know they weren't there to get them in trouble. His attention shifted to Harry to see his reaction to him being there and it was to his surprise he didn't look hurt at all. The young wizard looked happy despite the news he just got before their meeting.

Fred and George apparated out of the room most likely to get whatever listening device they had ready while Ron and Hermione moved past the two in the doorway to leave the room. Yami followed close behind them leaving Yuugi and Harry alone for the moment.

"Sorry I haven't been in touch," Yuugi apologized right off, but was even more shocked when Harry waved it off.

"Your father wrote to me during my fourth year and explained that you were on the run just as much as he was. I would have hated it if you got caught because of letters we were sending to each other." Harry said letting Yuugi know there were no hard feelings.

That was a weight off Yuugi's chest as he closed the distance between them and gave who he considered his little brother a hug. The hug was brief but it still had Yuugi feeling good when he pulled back and looked up at the taller wizard, "Have you grown more?"

"Unless you have shrunk, I guess so." Harry joked causing Yuugi to chuckle.

"It really is nice to see you again Harry," Yuugi confessed as they started out the door to join up with the others.

Harry could agree with him there, "It's good to see you also. Remus didn't say anything about you being here so it's a bit of a shock. Are you and Yami still together?"

Yuugi nodded as they walked down the hallway toward the stairs, "Yeah we got married last Christmas. It would have been nice if you could have been there."

"It's no big deal, but your parents were able to come didn't they?"

"Yeah they couldn't stay long but they were at least able to give me away at my own wedding. The wedding had more of Yami's side there than mine, but I didn't care as long as it was people I care about."

"That's the most important part," Harry commented as they reached the others who had gathered around at the stairs. They were all peeking over the railing and listening to a…ear?

Yuugi approached Yami and got a better look and sure enough Fred or George had an ear in his hand with a string attached to it. He looked over the railing and saw the string went all the way down to the first floor and there hanging at the other end was another ear. Since Yuugi knew the layout of the house, he knew that the kitchen door was right about there and sure enough as voices downstairs were talking, the voices could be heard clear as day through the ear Fred or George was holding. Of course Yuugi didn't need that ear to hear the conversations with his hearing.

Nobody spoke as the voice started up and it sounded like Mrs. Weasley, Remus and Sirius were clearly not in agreement over something. The voices were hushed downstairs since they knew the children were right on the floor above them but with the ear the twins had they were hearing everything.

"_If anyone has a right to know its Harry," _Remus spoke up which had all their attentions.

"_If it wasn't for Harry we wouldn't even know Voldermort was back," _Sirius pointed out, "_He's not a child Molly."_

"_He's not an adult either… He's not James, Sirius_." Molly argued.

"_He's not your son_."

"_He's as good as, who else has he got?"_ Molly questioned without thinking and this conversation was starting to sound more like a custody battle than a meeting.

"_He's got me,"_ Sirius bit back sounding slightly pissed off by this point. If everything had gone right Yuugi knew his parents would have taken Harry in and honestly even if Sirius went to Azkaban, Remus could have gotten custody if the ministry stopped treating werewolves like they weren't people. All of it was just completely messed up.

"_How touchingly paternal Black, perhaps Potter will grow up to be a felon just like his godfather."_ None other than Severus Snape spoke up causing Yuugi to growl and Harry to look at him.

"Snape's in the order?" Harry whispered to which Yuugi sadly nodded.

"Didn't know he was going to be here today though," Yuugi whispered back wanting to go down there and bite that no good wizard for saying such a thing. His father was a good man, but of course there was one person who would defend Sirius until the end.

"_Now you stay out of this, Snivellus," _Remus growled out. Yuugi knew if Snape knew what was best for him he would back off from insulting a werewolf's mate.

The conversation was sure to get more interesting but a tug on the string made all of them look down to see none other than Crookshanks, Hermione's cat, trying to play with the ear. Hermione hissed and tried to tell her cat no while also not letting the adults down below find out they were listening in to their conversation. Sadly it wasn't long before the ear was popped off the string and Crookshanks carried it off.

Fred and George glared at Hermione and said, "We hate your cat."

Yuugi shrugged, he could still hear a bit of arguing down below, but nothing really interesting, "I think the meetings about to end anyway."

It was as if he could read minds as they heard the kitchen door open and slam shut again. Someone walked away at a brisk pace, but it wasn't into their line of vision. After that more footsteps were heard moving around and when they looked down they could see Mrs. Weasley walking toward the stairs. Harry, Ron and Hermione started down the stairs first to greet her since it looked like she was about to come get them anyway.

"Well we'll be eating down in the kitchen," She informed them with a smile despite the conversation that they just heard. Once she said that sentence her twins appeared behind her scaring the crap out of her. She turned to whack at them and started yelling at them about using magic even though they were adults now.

Yuugi watched as the twins hurried off into the kitchen behind her and once they were out of her sight she did a complete three sixty and had a smile back on her face as he said to Harry, "You hungry Harry?"

Harry didn't get to say anything as Mr. Weasley walked up behind his wife and put an arm around her, "You sure you're alright Harry? Gave us quite a terror..."

Of course Harry didn't get to reply to either of them as Sirius and Remus came up behind the two gaining his attention. Yuugi couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face as he watched Harry move past Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to embrace his godfather. It was truly a happy occasion, although Yuugi wished they could have all been together under different circumstances.

Yuugi grabbed his partner's hand and started to pull him back up the stairs and when Yami gave him a questioning glance about it, he simply say, "Let's give them some time together." Besides they had already eaten before everyone else like they always did because Yuugi didn't like eating at the table with everyone.

Yami didn't argue with Yuugi as the two quietly went back up the stairs and to their room. There was still plenty of time for them to hang out with Harry and Yuugi's parents before the school year started, but for now Yuugi wanted to give Harry a chance to be with his godfather.

* * *

**Sakura: **Not much interaction between Harry and Yuugi, but that is being reserved for the next chapter. Oh and that little scene with the ear and them listening in on the conversation for those that don't remember that was in the movie. I loved the argument between Molly and Sirius. Sadly Snape had to give his two cents and I wasn't even sure if Remus spoke during that part so I gave him a part. Other than that I hope you enjoyed the chapter, not much excitement yet but it will come.

**Next Time: **Harry and Yuugi spend some time together as Harry prepares for his hearing at the ministry. Also the teens along with Yami and Yuugi prepare to board the train to Hogwarts.

**Yumi: Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Small Note**

**Sakura: **I was so close to not making it this week with this update, but I managed it somehow. So please enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Sibling Bonding**

The morning sun rose with a new day and most of the occupants in number 12 Grimmauld place were already up for the day. That included the youngest couple in the house, who had already enjoyed their own breakfast made by Sirius and were now lounging around in their room while the others were probably just now sitting down for breakfast in the kitchen. When his meal was finished Yuugi parked his butt on his favorite bench and sat looking out the window. Cars and people passed by having no clue that there was a house full of wizards on this street.

Yami was laid back on their bed shuffling through the Daily Prophet that he managed to get from Remus who wanted it back when he was done with it. Not really one for reading the newspaper all the time, but since they came to live there, there really wasn't much to do besides read. They couldn't go outside and if they were to leave their room, they would be given a list of chores from Mrs. Weasley which neither of them wanted.

"Anything interesting…?" Yuugi asked as he watched a young couple walking their dog.

"Not in the least unless you like gossip and made up stories that are never true. I mean how can people read this knowing the ministry is just lying to them."

Yuugi chuckled, "It's how the ministry works. They want to keep people in the dark and try to make us all believe we live in this perfect world."

"Perfect world…. Bunch of rubbish is what it is." Yami said as he folded the newspaper up. He stood up off the bed and approached his partner. Looking out the window at the perfectly beautiful day he sighed, "What I wouldn't give to go outside and take a walk."

"We used to do that all the time when we lived with Grandpa," Yuugi said with a smile reliving happy memories before all this trouble came along.

"Have you heard from him?"

Yuugi shook his head, "Not since the last letter I got a month ago. I probably should write him a new letter to see how he is doing. It won't be long before we are off to Hogwarts and then we might not have any time to sit down and relax."

Yami kissed the top of Yuugi's head, "I don't think that will happen…" He turned when he heard the knock on their door before going to answer it.

They weren't all that surprised when they found Harry standing outside the door and he looked slightly unsure until he saw Yami's face. "Oh good I was worried I might have had gone to the wrong room," He confessed as he looked past Yami toward Yuugi, "I didn't see either of you at breakfast."

Yuugi waved him in, "We normally eat in our room since it can get crowded in the kitchen during meal times."

"Mrs. Weasley would have a fit if I were to try something like that," Harry said with a chuckle and they all knew it would be true. She was a major mother hen and on top of everything, but with all her children it was no surprise.

Yami held up the newspaper in his hand and said, "I'm gotta drop this off to Remus." Before either of them could say a word about it, Yami had left the room closing the door behind him.

"He didn't have to leave," Harry said as he looked toward the door.

Yuugi shrugged, "I guess he figured we might want to hang out together just the two of us. It has been a while since we have seen each other."

Harry could agree with him there, "I missed having you two around during my fourth year. It wasn't the same at Hogwarts," He told Yuugi truthfully which made Yuugi feel a little bit guilty about skipping out on his last year at Hogwarts.

"I would have gone, but there wasn't much else I could learn at Hogwarts," Yuugi confessed, "Yami and I just felt we needed to get away for a while."

"Wish I could do that," Harry mumbled more to himself but Yuugi had heard it and just let it go. One day Harry would get his chance to be free of all this Voldermort business and hopefully be able to live his life how he wanted to.

The younger wizard looked around the room as he approached the bed and took a seat on it. "Nice room you have here. It looks much better than some of the other rooms in this place."

"Thanks it took what felt like forever to get it cleaned up. My father gave me this room because it used to be mine."

"Really..?"

Yuugi nodded, "It's a rather long story, but at one point Sirius wanted to reconnect with his mother. She made this room for me however I never even got to stay the night in it."

"Okay, now you have my attention. What happened?" Harry asked curious to know the story, "I mean if you want to tell me. Sirius already told me this was his parent's place, but he didn't tell me much."

"Well there not very good memories," Yuugi warned him before he said, "I don't know much about my dad's relationship with his parents just that they didn't like each other. It got worse when he got involved with my papa and then I came along while they were still teenagers. It was after his father and brother died that my grandmother got in touch with him wanting to reconnect and meet me."

"So I'm guessing Sirius agreed…"

"He did even though my papa didn't like it. In the end Sirius found out after he got here that her real plan was to have Voldermort kill Remus and I would be handed over to him to use in his evil plans. Thus Sirius would be free and my grandmother could have her only son back."

Harry's eyes widen at that, "So it's true what they say about the Black family being big supporters of Voldermort."

"It's a sad truth and although my grandmother was never a death eater I was told, she did believe in the cause of ridding the world of everyone but pure bloods."

"Still she was bat crazy to try to trade her own grandson for her son's loyalty back."

"The Black family was full of crazies," Yuugi said thinking back to the family tree he had looked over not too long ago, "There is so much inbreeding to keep the blood line pure and those who married someone of not pure blood were kicked out. Although in my father's case he did marry another pure blood, but papa is a werewolf."

Harry recalled Yuugi telling him that Remus's family came from the Mutou blood line, "So by marriage Sirius bought in other pure blood line."

Yuugi nodded, "There are a good few pure blood families connected to the Black family. A few I was shocked to find out were the Malfoys and the Weasleys."

"Okay the Malfoys I could see, but Ron's family?"

"Yeah, my father said Arthur was a second cousin or something along those lines, but the Weasley family has been seen as a disgrace for being muggle lovers. So most of the Black family pretends they don't exist..."

"Harsh…"

Yuugi could agree, "The only family that had yet to join the Black Family line was the Sennen family. They are considered the oldest pure blood family still around."

"That is until your marriage to Yami," Harry reminded Yuugi with a smile.

Yuugi looked down at the ring on his finger, "Kind of strange how fate works out. I never did care about pure blood stats, but wouldn't you know I would be the lucky one to combine the Sennen and Black families together."

"If only everyone had that state of mind. There is nothing wrong with not being a pure blood."

Harry and Yuugi both jumped and looked toward the doorway to see Yami had come back. The older wizard shut the door behind him before making his way over to Yuugi. His husband moved over to make room for him as Yami said to Harry, "I overheard Sirius and Remus talking about your hearing at the ministry. Are you nervous?"

"Yeah and it's still a couple days away. I wish Dumbledore could take care of it without me."

"Just don't let them twist your words around," Yuugi said offering some friendly advice, "Speak what truly happened and let Dumbledore handle the rest. Those people at the ministry are conniving and will do what they can to make it look like you did everything wrong."

"By the way, what really did happen?" Yami asked curious to know what the big deal was with Harry using a little bit of magic outside of school.

"Dudley and his so called gang of friends were harassing me at the local park and that's when these dementors showed up. We all ran but one caught up with me and Dudley. It was attacking him so I used a patronus charm to save his ass from getting his soul sucked out." Harry summarized for them keeping the story short.

Yuugi eyes widen when he heard that, "But I thought dementors were the guardians to Azkaban. What would they be doing out there?"

Yami shrugged, "It truly is strange and that must be why the ministry wants this hearing with Harry. They probably don't believe it's possible for a dementor to be out there for Harry to fight against."

"Just one more thing to hate about them, they don't believe anything us common wizards say." Yuugi commented on and they all knew it was true.

Harry was enjoying spending time with Yuugi and Yami, but he knew soon his friends would start to wonder where he had disappeared to, "I know it won't be long before I go back to school, but while I'm here can we try to hang out together. Hermione and Ron are great friends to be with and all, but it's just their not…"

"Family…" Yuugi said for Harry knowing what he was trying to say, "Yeah, but I should go ahead and let you know that we will be going with you to Hogwarts."

Harry wasn't sure if he believed Yuugi's words or not. "Are you two really returning?"

Yami nodded, "Dumbledore has offered me a teaching position and both Yuugi and I agreed it would be a good opportunity for me."

"It's more to keep Yami and me out of the fight with Voldermort, but I'm not complaining." Yuugi explained to Harry.

"Yeah I know the feeling." Harry confessed as he looked toward Yami while standing up to take his leave, "What will you be teaching? It would be awesome if you were teaching Defense against the Dark Arts."

"I'm not sure myself just yet, Dumbledore said that he would get back to me on that." Yami lied so smoothly that Yuugi couldn't tell.

Harry couldn't tell either as he said, "Well hopefully this school year will be better than the last few I have had." He left the room after that to go find his friends leaving Yuugi and Yami alone once more.

As soon as the teen was gone, Yuugi turned on Yami, "Why did you lie to him?"

"It will be a nice little surprise, besides I don't know if Dumbledore wants anyone truly knowing Hagrid is not going to be there this year."

Yuugi hadn't thought of that, "I didn't think of that, but I do wonder who will be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts. Papa told me Moody wouldn't be returning after what happened last time so Dumbledore should be on the lookout for a new professor."

"Whoever it is, hopefully things will go smoothly for the students. Last thing they need is a bad professor." Yami said knowing the school had been going through a lot of Dark Arts professors and there probably weren't many people who would want the position.

Yuugi wrapped his arms around Yami cuddling up to his partner, "You would be excellent for the job. The students loved you when you were just an assistant."

Yami smiled as he lifted Yuugi's chin and kissed his husband, "Thank you, maybe one day I will be offered the position once I prove myself a little more."

After the last few years the two really did pray that this year would be a little nicer on the students so they could focus on their education and not the craziness that would surely be happening outside of the school.

* * *

The weeks went by much faster it felt like and before long the new school year was upon them. The teens were all downstairs eating their breakfast with the adults besides Yuugi and Yami who still took their meals in their room. Of course they were already done with their meals and were finishing packing the last of the things they would need.

Yuugi was trying to fold and put some of his shirts neatly in his trunk but that was a battle in itself as all morning a certain cat had been fighting with him. He glared at the creature that decided it wanted to mess with his stuff and not its masters. "Seriously Yami, your cat is out to get me."

Yami turned to see the two in a glaring contest and laughed, "You've said that every day since my parents bought him here a week ago. Sphinx just wants to play."

"Yeah right, can you at least please put him in his carrier until I'm done?" Yuugi asked nicely as he booted the cat off his stuff.

Sphinx hissed at Yuugi before running over to Yami who picked him up and started to pet him. Yami gave his pet a kiss on the head, before he put Sphinx in his carrier for a morning nap. "You two are going to have to learn to get along again." Yami reminded Yuugi, since Sphinx would be coming with them to Hogwarts. At first his mother didn't want to let the cat go, but Yami had to remind her that he was his pet and he honestly missed him. It was like how he was sure Yuugi missed his pet owl Akumu. Thus why he sent grandpa a secret letter not too long ago asking to send her to them once they got to Hogwarts.

Yuugi finished with his shirts and then moved to the desk to grab a few items, "We really should have finished this last night…"

"Well sorry if I wanted to make sure I was prepared for the school year. There is a lot of work that must be done before the first day."

"I know, but I don't want to be the cause if we miss the train." Yuugi knew Yami was stressing as he had been for the past few weeks. Between sending out what books he wanted students to buy at the bookstore and other items they may need. Then he had been spending most of his time planning out the schedule for the year. Yuugi just hoped the nerves would die down after the first day.

Yami closed his trunk once he put the last few items in, "At least things went over well with the hearing and Harry wasn't expelled. I don't know how well things would be if he had been."

Yuugi could agree with him on that as he finished packing his trunk. The hearing had been weeks ago and there was a big relief when Harry got off with a warning. Of course Yuugi had been furious when he heard of the under handed scheme the Ministry tried to pull. According to Mr. Weasley, who was the only one who could go with Harry, the meeting got pushed up without anyone knowing until they got there. Thankfully Mr. Weasley worked at the ministry and thought both he and Harry should leave the house early. The plan was for Dumbledore to not show up, but being the man he was he so happened to be there too. Then of course when that failed they tried to twist everything around to still make it look like Harry was the bad guy.

So badly Yuugi wanted to go there and give them a piece of his mind. The place was so corrupt it wasn't even funny and he couldn't see how good people like a few of the members of the order could work for a place like that. Life just seemed so unfair for everyone.

"Harry was always innocent from the beginning, the ministry just didn't want to believe it," Yugi said as he locked his trunk up tight. "Now let's get these downstairs with the others belongs before we get yelled at."

Since they were heavy a little bit of magic was done to help them carry their items out of their room and down the stairs. However fate would have it that Yuugi wouldn't be paying attention as they got to the second landing and tripped over the stupid house elf. He reached out to try and stop himself only to grab something soft and pulled hard taking whatever it was with him as he hit the floor.

Yami didn't even get a chance to help his little lover up as he was forced to cover his ears from the god awful screaming coming from the portrait in front of them.

Yuugi cringed despite the pain he was feeling all over as he realized what he had in his hands and whose portrait he had uncovered. Fate was just too cruel as the little wolf quickly got up and glared at the woman in the picture. "Shut the hell up!"

Silence only last for a second before both Yuugi and his grandmother was shouting at each other. Yami could feel a headache already coming on as he heard hurried footsteps on the stairs. It was probably Yuugi's parents wondering what the hell was going on upstairs. And sure enough once they reached the landing Sirius and Remus stood there looking at Yuugi like he lost his mind.

Yuugi wasn't going down without a fight as he kept telling the woman to shut the hell up and that no one cared what she thought. There were a few others things in there that no young ears should hear. Of course no one wanted to hear this go on forever, so Sirius snatched the curtain out of Yuugi's hands. He pulled his wand out and used it to put the curtain back up and thus quieting his mother from her rant.

The youngest was out of breath as he tried to regain his normal breathing in gasp of air. He so hated that woman and every time she was uncovered he just felt the need to try and put her in her place. "We should seriously try burning the thing. It probably wouldn't be hard."

"I have a feeling her portrait would be the only thing that didn't burn," Sirius pointed out as he noticed the bruise developing on the side of Yuugi's face, "Did you have a physical fight with her as well?"

"No," Yuugi growled out not at his father but at the thought of the stupid elf that tripped him, "Stupid Kreacher was where he wasn't supposed to be and I tripped over him. I bet he did it on purpose."

Remus looked at the trunks the two boys had and knew where they had been heading, "Well whether he did it on purpose or not. You boys needs to get your belongs with the others. We'll be leaving soon."

Yuugi and Yami both nodded as he they took their trunks and headed down the stairs. Sirius gave the curtain in front of his mother's picture one last tug to make sure it would stay up this time, "I'm pretty sure there is a way we could get her out of here."

"Sirius we've tried everything just give it a rest." Remus headed back downstairs with his partner not far behind.

"By the way did you think about what I told you last night?"

"I did and it's not smart. Someone could catch you."

"All but come on Moony, I want to see our son off to school. I probably won't ever be able to do it again. We've already missed out on so much with him."

Remus stopped in his tracks before they reached the first floor and turned to Sirius, "Knowing you if I say yes or no, you'll still do it. Just be careful and don't get caught." He turned and walked away again without another word.

Sirius grinned as he said, "Love you too dear!" He then turned and hurried back upstairs to his room. There was something he needed to grab before he left. Hopefully he could find it quickly.

* * *

**Sakura: **The school year is about to begin and this is where things are going to get even more interesting. Sorry for not adding the hearing with Harry in this chapter, but since Yuugi couldn't attend it I left it out. Mainly I'm ready to get them to Hogwarts….

**Next time: **A new school year begins at Hogwarts!

**Yumi: Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Small Note**

**Sakura: **This chapter is like two weeks late, but long story short my hours at work were hell! Good news is those hours are going to go down now that Christmas is over so hopefully I can get back to updating once a week. So without any more delays here is the next chapter...

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**A New School Year Begins**

Just like any other day the train station where the Hogwarts express was located was busy with muggles of all kinds trying to catch the next train to wherever or passengers getting off trains that had just come in. Of course the rather large party Yuugi and Yami were with were not heading for any normal train. Moody and Tonks walked a good ten feet in front of their group with two other members who Yuugi couldn't remember names to walked a good ten feet behind them. Harry, the Weasley children, Hermione, along with Molly and Arthur walked in a group between the guards in front and behind them.

Yuugi really didn't think anything would happen to them on their way to the Hogwarts express, but the members of the Order were not taking any chances. It was as they were walking across one of the bridges that led over the trains to the other half of the station, that Yuugi caught a familiar scent among their group.

A few loud growls to let his presence be known was all Yuugi and Harry got as Sirius in his dog form hurried ahead of them toward Moody and Tonks. Moody was not happy about it at all as he hissed, "Padfoot are you barking mad. You'll blow the entire operation."

Padfoot seemed to have no problem with that as he hurried on his way, moving ahead of them all to the stairs that led to the other half of the station. Yuugi, Yami, and Harry followed after him breaking away from the others to see what Sirius was up to. They followed him down the stairs to a small waiting room with just a few rows of chairs inside and the windows were frosted over so you couldn't see inside.

"Sirius what are you doing here? If somebody sees you…" Harry voice first as they all quickly gathered into the room. Yami had shut the door behind them leaving the others to wait outside for them.

"Well I had to see you all off didn't I," Sirius explained to them with a smile as he waved them over, Yuugi and Harry walked over to him and sat on either side of Sirius while Yami remained nearby but chose to stay standing. "What's life like without a little risk…?"

"Well I don't think any of us would like to see you get shoved back into Azkaban," Yuugi pointed out but he was glad his father took the risk to come see them off. He would have liked it also if his papa had come along, but more than likely Remus saw it as a bad idea. He probably even tried to stop Sirius, however he was stubborn and that was more or less where Yuugi got his stubbornness from.

"Oh don't worry about me," Sirius said as he reached into his coat pocket for something, "Anyway I wanted you both to have something."

Harry and Yuugi were both handed a photograph and they both looked each other's way to see they had been given the same photograph. The photo was of a large group of people standing together and because of magic the figures were moving with smiles on their faces.

"The original Order of the Phoenix," Sirius explained to them letting them know of the figures in the picture. He turned facing Harry first and pointed out a couple people he knew and explained how they died. "Fourteen years it's been and a day does not go by that I don't miss your dad," He mentioned when he noticed Harry's eyes quickly find his mother and father.

Yuugi really hated ruining the moment for them, but there was something about the photo that caught his eye that he ended up pulling his father's attention back on him. "Is that me?"

Sirius turned his way and nodded, "You were just a toddler at the time, but you were always there when we went to meetings at the Order. It was the safest place for you at the time," He looked over his shoulder at Yami, "You're in here too."

Yami's curiosity peaked as he looked over Yuugi's shoulder at the photo. At first he didn't believe him but the proof was reveled when a much smaller Yami who had to have been just a kid stood with his parents not far from Sirius, Remus, and Harry's parents. "But I don't remember this…"

"It was such a long time ago it's no surprise you don't remember. We sometimes don't remember a lot from our childhood," Sirius said as he looked between the two, "It does seem hard to believe, but the two of you had met before."

Yuugi almost couldn't believe what he was hearing as he looked at the kid version of his husband. They had met before Yuugi was even sent to his grandfather's. If all that mess hadn't of happened, there appeared that there was a high chance Yuugi and Yami would have met anyway through their parents. "Fate works in weird ways doesn't it."

"It sure does," Yami agreed with him. Who knew that after years of not seeing each other since they were little they would end up together years down the road at an older age. Either it was pure luck or someone above wanted them to be with one another. Yami wasn't sure which to believe.

"Do you really think there's going to be a war Sirius?" Harry asked pulling their attention back to him.

Sirius wasn't sure what to say to that question as he answered with, "It feels like it did before…"

Harry nodded as he tried to give the photo back, but Sirius shook his head, "No these photos are for the both of you to keep."

There was a light knock on the door most likely from Moody telling them they needed to hurry it up. Yuugi wrapped his arms around his father who had no problem welcoming the hug. It was going to be a while before they saw each other again. "I'll write as much as I can."

Sirius nodded as he also reached out and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I want to hear from both of you."

Harry could agree with that, "Of course…"

Another knock much louder this time sounded on the door from the impatient Mad-Eye Moody. Sirius rolled his eyes as he let go of the two boys. He stood up and straighten his coat, "I guess you better be off now."

Yuugi and Harry stood up as well and got one more hug from Sirius before heading out of the room. Yami was about to follow before Sirius spoke up and said, "Take care of the both of them for me and Remus."

Yami looked back at Sirius and nodded his head with a smile before he too left the room to gather back up with the others. It wasn't long after they left the area that a black dog traveled out of the room to head back home where his partner was probably waiting for him.

* * *

The train ride was long and boring as Yuugi quickly found out. This had been his first time on the Hogwarts Express and he didn't see how the kids handled it. Sure the kids were free to do what they wanted but they were trapped with other students in these little compartments and a food trolley that came around every so often. Most of the ride Yuugi slept because of the movement from the train and it was easy to fall asleep. His partner on the other hand spent most of the ride reading as did Hermione who sat across from them. Harry and Ron sat on either side of her and they talked every now and then to the two sitting beside Yami. Since the compartments filled up fast, the five ended up sharing with Ron's little sister Ginny and a boy named Neville that Harry and his friends knew. When the sun started to set, was the only indication that they were close to Hogwarts so the two females in the room got up to leave and go change into their robes. The boys changed right where they were, while Yuugi and Yami didn't bother with it since they were teachers. They wore their normal clothes but with professor robes on top.

When the train finally pulled into the station, Yuugi was more than ready to get off and stretch his legs. They had to wait for most of the students to clear out, but once Yuugi saw his chance he was gone leaving Yami and the others to follow behind him. As soon as he hopped off the train, Yuugi took a big sniff of the fresh outdoors air. He turned and grinned at Yami, "Doesn't it feel good to be back…"

"At least someone is excited."

Yuugi pouted as he took Yami's arm and hugged it, "Aw don't let the nerves get to you again. You'll be fine."

Yami wished he had the same confident, but said nothing else about it as they all walked in a group following the rest of the crowd.

All seemed to be going smoothly until a voice none of them wanted to hear spoke up as he walked up to them, "I'm surprise the ministry is still letting you walk around free Potter." None other than Draco Malfoy said as he walked beside their group with his little followers behind him. "You better enjoy it while you can I expect theirs a cell in Azkaban with your name on it."

Once Draco entered Harry's personal space, the other went to go at him only for Ron to hold him back. Yuugi hated that kid with a passion and he had no problem stepping up and pushing Draco away from Harry.

"Watch it Malfoy," Yuugi growled at him and once Draco noticed who he was his eyes widen. "I'm glad to see you remember, but you better remember this more. Mess with Harry and your messing with me too."

"It's best you run along before you make him angrier," Yami warned Draco as he stepped up behind his husband and placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him in check, "Never smart to anger a wolf."

The surprise that had been on Draco's face disappeared as soon as it had appeared, before his face was set back in a sneer, "Crazy all of ya," He shouted before he did leave with his two so called bodyguards behind him.

They waited a while to give Draco a head start and Yuugi wanted to make sure he was gone before he turned to Harry who had shrugged Ron off. Harry do not said a word to none of them as he pushed on ahead to head toward the carriages that would take them up to the castle. The others were forced to follow silently behind not really sure what to say.

When they did catch up to Harry they found him on the path the carriages took leading to the castle watching as one of the carriages full of passengers road off. They stood there for a few minutes until Yuugi turned around when he felt a presence behind him. He wasn't the only one who seemed to notice them as Yami and Harry turned along with him to see the two Thestrals pulling the cart behind them.

Harry seemed beyond confused as he looked at the two beasts and asked, "What is it?"

"What's what?" Ron questioned as he and Hermione turned also to see what Harry was talking about.

"That pulling the carriage…."

"Nothings pulling the carriage Harry," Hermione said not sure what he was talking about, "It's pulling itself like always."

It was then that Yuugi remembered what he learned about Thestrals, that people who hadn't seen death before couldn't see them. If what his parents said was true then Harry had seen Cedric's death and that explained why he could see them but his friends couldn't. He was going to say something to make Harry feel better, but the boy had already started to walk around the beast and toward the back of the carriage.

"It's probably best if he doesn't know why he can see them," Yami suggested as he and Yuugi followed behind Harry. Yugi could see Yami's point, but he was also sure Harry probably thought he was going insane.

As they reached the side of the cart, Harry had stopped when he noticed someone already sitting in the back. "Don't worry you're not going mad," The petite girl with a really soft voice spoke as she lowered the paper she had been reading. She had extremely white hair and rather pale skin too, she reminded Yuugi of Ryou, but even Ryou had more color to his skin than her.

"I can see them too," She went on to say to Harry, "You're just as sane as I am."

Everyone wasn't sure what to say to that as they all piled into the carriage so they could get out of the cold and up to the castle where a meal was awaiting them. However Hermione thought it be nice to introduce the girl that only she seemed to know, "Everyone this is Loony Love…" She quickly stopped herself embarrassed at what she just said as she quickly said, "Luna Lovegood."

Luna either didn't notice the slip up or just ignored it as she smiled at everyone. It was a very awkward situation as they all sat there in silence waiting on the carriage to start moving. Although this gave time for Hermione to open her mouth again and try to redeem herself by saying to Luna, "Interesting necklace…"

"It's a charm actually," Luna informed them as she held the charm in her hand, "It keeps away the Nargles."

"What's a nargle?" Yuugi whispered to Yami in Egyptian so no one would hear them. He was very grateful that his grandfather had taught him many languages because they did come in handy.

Yami shrugged and whispered back, "I don't know."

It was then the carriage finally started up the path leading to the school. The ride in Yuugi's opinion was one of the most quiet and awkward rides of all time.

* * *

As much as Yami was trying to adjust to his new position at Hogwarts, it appeared Yuugi felt right at home. Once they made it to the castle the two disbanded from their little group to make it into the great hall and up to the professors table. A few of the other professors gave them looks, but Dumbledore and even McGonagall welcomed the two and showed them to their seats which happened to be next to Professor McGonagall. Hagrid's giant chair had been replaced with two smaller seats for the new co-professors. Yami had only seen Yuugi act like a kid at Christmas when they had gotten married last Christmas.

The little werewolf sat proudly in his chair as he watched students file in and go to their house tables. A lot of the students looked up toward the professor's table to see if there were any new professors. There were quite a few surprised looks when Yami and Yuugi were spotted and hopefully the surprise was a good thing.

As the students finished filing in Yami took the chance to look down at the other professors and he saw a few he remembered. All but one looked like they had been at Hogwarts before. Yami lean over to Yuugi and whispered to him, "I thought professors wore black robes."

Yuugi looked up at Yami confused, "Most of them do. Why do you ask?"

"There's this professor on the other side of Dumbledore sitting beside Snape. She's dressed in a lot of pink."

Yuugi followed Yami's line of vision and a glare quickly sat on his face. How he didn't see her before was beyond him because of how much she stuck out. Pink adored everything she wore and it looked butt ugly. At the back of his mind, Yuugi couldn't begin to figure out why in the world Dumbledore bought someone like her to this school. "That's Dolores Umbridge she is a world class pain in the ass if you ask me."

"So I take it you don't like her?" Yami questioned, since it seemed pretty dumb to ask Yuugi if he knew her. He had already informed Yami of her name.

Yuugi nodded, "She was one of those few professors/ministry lackeys the ministry sent to Grandpa's as a private tutor for me. I hated her from the first day I met her. I was eleven years old and she treated me like I was a two year old. That and when papa was scheduled to come visit me, she so happened to be there and wouldn't let me see him. That had been the last straw for Grandpa and instead he kicked her out and said that the ministry better send someone more qualified to teach me."

This was the first time Yami was hearing this, although he did remember Yuugi telling him, that he had went through plenty of tutors because there really wasn't someone from the ministry that Yuugi or Grandpa liked. "It would have been a hell of a lot easier if they had just sent you here to begin with."

Yuugi grinned, "I couldn't agree more because I might have met you sooner," He didn't care who was watching as he kissed Yami on the cheek.

Yami wasn't one to settle for just a kiss on the cheek, but before he could get a proper kiss from his husband. The whole room was called to order by the Headmaster. He welcomed the students briefly before the sorting began for new first year students.

The process was a little less boring as the hat had a new song it wanted to sing and the sorting went rather quickly with houses cheering each time a new student joined them. Both Yuugi and Yami were glad those days were behind them, but now they were professors who were in charge of filing the students with knowledge of magical creatures.

After the sorting the feast began with food magically appearing in front of the professors and students, who quickly dug in. Yami smirked when he realized Dumbledore must have had ordered something special for Yuugi. The plate of food that appeared in front of Yuugi was of all types of beautifully cooked meat which had Yuugi's mouthwatering. Yami was forced to fill his own plate from the assortments in front of him.

"Remember your manners," Yami teased Yuugi as he stole a bit of Yuugi's steak that had already been cut up.

"I will, you just better remember your manners," Yuugi said right back teasingly and sticking his tongue out at Yami. Once he was done, he turned back to his food and dug in, but not with the hunger of an animal. He was in public after all and certainly didn't want to scare any of the students who might be in their classes.

Yami shook his head with a grin as he focused on his own meal. The meal was both satisfying and extremely delicious after the day long journey it took to get to Hogwarts. At least after a good meal like this it wouldn't be hard for Yuugi and Yami to go to sleep once they got to their room.

It was only after the main course was finished and desert was being served that the Headmaster finally stood up and made his way to his podium to deliver his welcome speech that he did every year.

"Good evening children," Dumbledore began pulling attention toward himself and once every pair of eyes was on him he started with, "Now we have two changes in starting this year. I'm pleased to announce the return of Professor Sennen who will be taking care of Magical Creatures along with his assistant Professor Black, while Hagrid is away on temporary leave."

Yuugi and Yami certainly did not expect the warm welcome as the students began clapping for them. It caused a group of emotions from happiness to nervousness to swirl inside them as they took this as a good sign. Hopefully this was a sign that year would be a good one and be a starting point in getting Yami a permanent position as a professor at Hogwarts.

"We also wish to welcome our new Defense against the Dark arts teacher, professor Dolores Umbridge," Dumbledore announced, "And I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the professor good luck."

Yuugi was mentally plotting her death to keep himself from acting out. Of all the people to take over Defense against the Dark Arts it just had to be her. Yami would have been a much better teacher and something was seriously screwed up for her to get that spot and not his husband.

Yami could tell when Yuugi was extremely upset by the look in his eyes. He reached for his partner's hand under the table and gave it a squeeze to calm him down and tell him it was alright. "Relax it might not be so bad," He whispered so only Yuugi could hear.

"A pig would make a much better professor than her," Yuugi whispered back.

Yami lightly shook his head with a smile as he returned to listen to the headmaster. The man was just talking about reminders to the old students about off limits areas and informing the new students about them, when someone cleared their throat.

It was pretty obvious who it was when all eyes turned to Professor Umbridge as she sat her pink purse lightly on the table and carefully stood up very slowly. With slow and steady footsteps she worked her way around the table and toward where the headmaster was. "Thank you headmaster for those kind words of welcome," She spoke in a high-pitched, breathy, and little girlish voice making Yuugi cringe. His worst childhood memories were returning quickly with the sound of that god awful voice. "And how lovely to see all your bright happy faces smiling up at me… I'm sure were all going to be very good friends."

"Not likely," Yami commented to Yuugi who could agree.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school," She briefly looked back toward Dumbledore, before turning back to the children, "Progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged, let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited." She gave a scary sounding giggle like she was about to murder someone, before turning back to go back to her seat.

As she headed back to her chair, Dumbledore thanked her and started to clap to be kind, which all the teachers followed only clapping once or twice, besides Yuugi and Yami. Some students followed their professors' example while some didn't bother to clap at all.

Dumbledore's speech to welcome the students continued onward as Yuugi lean in closer to Yami and asked, "What was all that about?"

"I'm pretty sure it means the ministry will be interfering at Hogwarts from now on," Yami sadly informed Yuugi. It was pretty obvious with Umbridge just being there as there had never been a person from the Ministry coming to teach at Hogwarts before or as far as Yami had heard.

If what Yami said was true, then Yuugi knew the school year just went from going great to becoming horrible real quick. They were definitely going to have to keep a watchful eye on not only Harry, but Umbridge as well. There was going to be some major trouble with her around.

* * *

**Sakura: **Umbridge has finally shown her ugly face. Sorry to those that do like her character, but I can't stand her at all. If I had to have her as a professor I would transfer and fast. But no worries if you dislike her like I do, then know that Yuugi is going to be getting some revenge.

**Next Time: **First day of Classes!

**Yumi: Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Small Note**

**Sakura: **First update of the new year!

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**First Day**

There was never a time when Yuugi liked being woken up early. For the past year he had been sleeping in and being completely lazy with no responsibility, however now that was all changing. As Yuugi was trying his hardest to snooze in the nice big comfy bed, Yami was shaking his shoulders trying to get his stubborn lover up.

"Time to get up Yuugi," Yami informed Yuugi as he stopped shaking him when Yuugi went to swat at him with his own pillow. "Now will have none of that, if you want breakfast you better get up and get ready."

Yuugi groaned as he sat up and rubbed at his tired eyes trying to get them to open for him. When he did open them he found Yami standing beside him fully dress and ready for the day. He looked quite good in black slacks, a crimson button up shirt, black tie, and his black robes. Although Yuugi would have preferred to see him in leather, but then they would probably have female and some male students drooling over him and not paying attention. His eyes then drifted to the window where he saw it was still dark outside.

"Hell Yami, the sun is not even up yet." Yuugi complained as he went to lie back down.

Yami caught him before his head hit the pillow, "It won't be long before it rises. I have to get you up early with how long it takes you to get up and get dressed." He pulled Yuugi toward him and like a child picked up his partner and carried him toward the bathroom.

Yuugi didn't mind as he wrapped his arms around Yami, "Are you going to join me in my bath?"

Yami chuckled, "Not a chance, I've already had my bath and we won't make it out of this room if I join you."

"Damn straight," Yuugi said as he started to doze off with his head on Yami's shoulder.

However his partner would have none of that as he entered the bathroom and went to put Yuugi on the floor. That is until Yuugi tried to wrap his legs around Yami when his feet hit the cold floor. Yami rolled his eyes and instead sat Yuugi on the sink so his feet wouldn't be touching the floor.

"Better?"

"Much, are you going to draw me a bath?"

Yami waved his wand and the bath started to fill up on its own just at the right temperature that Yuugi liked. He went to leave and finish getting his supplies ready, but Yuugi stopped him once again.

"Do you know what you're going to teach for the first day?" Yuugi asked as he waited on his bath. After the meal in the Great hall and Dumbledore's speech, the two left with the other professors and went straight to their room. Thankfully it was the same room they had when they had been at Hogwarts for Harry's third year so they knew where everything was. So instead of staying up to unpack they simple went to bed and saved the unpacking for another day.

"It is the first day so I plan on going easy on the students. I'm sure there are some professors here who are going to give the students lots of work, so at least one easy class would be nice don't you think?"

Yuugi could agree with him there, "What do you want me to do?"

Yami grinned at his partner, "Just be yourself and be there for me if I need you."

"I think I can handle that," Yuugi said as he hopped off the sink to get undressed for his bath, despite how much he hated standing on the cold floor, "We seriously need a rug in here."

"I'll make a note of that," Yami said with a smile and a shake of his head as he left the room to let his partner enjoy his bath.

* * *

By the time Yuugi and Yami left their room and got to the Great Hall it was already alive with students. A lot looked tired because they had just gotten back from summer vacation and weren't use to the early hours just yet while some looked extremely excited for the first day. It was as Yuugi and Yami were headed toward the professor table where a few of the professors had already gathered, Umbridge was thankfully not there, that the two saw Harry and his two friends sitting at the Gryffindor table. Now there was no rule that Yuugi knew of that teachers couldn't sit with students and in his eyes he was Harry's family, so Yuugi decided to sit with them so it wouldn't be so boring.

A few students gave them looks when they sat down beside Harry, but the two paid them no mind. Yuugi greeted the three with a smile as Yami filled both their plates up. "So how are you this morning?" He asked first since Harry looked like he didn't get any sleep the night before.

Harry mumbled a simple fine as he continued to pick at the food on his plate. Ron and Hermione gave each other this look but made no comment on it.

Yuugi wasn't sure what had happened in one night, but something had to have for Harry to not be a good mood. But then again this year was way more different from the past years with the stress of Voldermort being back. Despite the cold shoulder, Yuugi reached out and put a hand on Harry's arm catching the younger teen's attention.

"If you want to talk I'm here. Anything at all, Yami and I are in the same room behind the wolf portrait."

Harry nodded as he said, "Thanks, but I'm fine really."

Yuugi knew he wasn't but let it go as he started to eat. He didn't really say anything during the meal, but Yami did talk with Ron and Hermione a little about their classes and to see if any of them would be in his class. Sadly none of them were taking Magical Creatures because it was an elective they didn't wish to continue in. Yami didn't take it personal as he had already figured his classes would mostly be third and fourth year students with only a few higher year students. Although teaching different levels of students was going to be very interesting as each lesson would have to be different. The first week would allow Yami to see his different classes and plan the rest of the year accordingly. It was going to be a bit of a challenge stepping in for someone else, but Yami was willing to make this work.

The two spent most of their meal just hanging out with the three students, until Harry and his friends had to leave for their first class. Yami and Yuugi still had a little time to kill before their first class so they finished up their meal and then headed down to Hagrid's hut where there was an area that Dumbledore was going to let them use. Hopefully everything would go smoothly for the two.

* * *

The area was perfect for teaching their classes for the day and thankfully it was not too chilly. Although when winter starts to hit later in the year they would have to think about getting a classroom inside the castle. However for now everything looked great in Yami's eyes as he surveyed the area which was fenced in from the rest of the forbidden forest. They were not that far behind Hagrid's hut and not too deep in the woods to be worried about anything coming at them.

Yuugi was running around in his wolf form getting a feel for the place. On the first day there wouldn't be any animals for the children to learn about, but he was still making sure the area was safe for any animal they did bring in later. After letting go of some pit up energy from over summer break, Yuugi transformed back with a laugh.

"This is going to be great…"

"You really think so?"

Yuugi grinned at Yami, "Of course, the students are going to love you. I wish I was still a student so I could be in your class." He walked up to Yami and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, "I could have been the teacher's pet."

Yami chuckled, "I thought you were already my pet."

Yuugi stuck his tongue out at Yami, "Very funny, but seriously this is going to go perfect."

The older wizard checked his watch to see that they only had about five minutes before the students were to start arriving. If he remembered his schedule correctly it should be a group of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw third year students in their first class. So they needed to gather the chairs they had for the students.

"Alright we have to finish up here," Yami said as he reluctantly un-wrapped Yuugi's arms from around his neck.

Yuugi pouted and simply waved his hand causing the chairs that had been stacked neatly by the fence's opening to unfold and neatly place themselves in rows. "You were saying?"

"A little exercise would do you good or you might start getting fat," Yami teased as he tickled Yuugi's sides.

The younger squirmed his way out of Yami's reach, "I think I get just enough exercise with you around," He said as he blew Yami a kiss.

Yami knew the meaning behind those words but made no comment as he noticed a few students walking that way in the distance. He should have known there would be some early birds wanting to get the best seats. That was never him when he attended Hogwarts, but he still managed to pass his classes.

Over the next five minutes as students file into the room, the two greeted them with smiles and let them sit where they wanted to. Most of the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw sat together not carrying who they were sitting next to which was nice to see. It wouldn't be that way in the classes they had Slytherin house in. Yami watched as the students surveyed the area, while they talked with their friends probably trying to get an idea of what this first lesson was going to be about. Nerves were never much of a problem for Yami as a child or a teen, but now he was an adult with a lot of judgmental teenagers staring at him.

Before class was to start Yuugi walked up to Yami and whispered to him, "Relax…" He kissed him briefly on the cheek then walked to stand on the sidelines. It was best to keep all their attention on Yami and not his partner.

Yami took a deep calming breath before he clapped his hands once to get the attention of those not paying attention. "Alright everyone welcome to another school year," He started off and paused briefly to make sure the talking had stopped between the students before continuing, "Now I'm sure being third years this is your first time in this class, am I right?"

Most of the students nodded their heads and there were a few collective yes from others.

"First off I would like to ask, how many of you have a slight interest in learning about magical creatures?" Not many hands went up, but a few did and Yami took note of the faces. "That's quite alright if you think this class is not something you wish to continue into later years, but I do hope that as we go through the lessons that you gain something from this class by the time we are done. Magical creatures are everywhere in our world and sometimes we don't know how to properly treat them. I want you to gain the knowledge to learn to not be afraid of what you don't know and how to treat them with respect."

Yuugi smiled as he knew Yami was hinting toward the treatment of werewolves. There were times he caught Yami studying as many books as he could get his hands on to learn more about them. He once told Yuugi he wanted to find a way to help Remus control his inner werewolf so that Yuugi could be with him during the full moon without turning feral along with his papa. That last full moon back during Yuugi's only year at Hogwarts had been a pain and Yuugi wanted nothing like that to happen again. While they stayed at Grimmauld place, Remus left on the full moons and would return when it was over. He hated making his papa do that but there was nothing they could do otherwise.

"Is it true your assistant is a werewolf?" A random voice spoke within the group of students turning Yuugi and Yami's attention to looking for that person, "So that makes him a magical creature correct?"

Yami nodded, "Yes, he is a werewolf and that does mean he is a magical creature. Werewolves are simply one group within the long list of creatures we live with."

"But I thought that werewolves were dangerous…"

"They are not as dangerous as you think. Werewolves are everyday people like us except on the full moon and they are only mean when provoked." Yami defended, before trying to get back to the lesson at hand. He couldn't even get another word in before a male student spoke up.

"So werewolves only change during the full moon?"

Yuugi took a second before he realized the student was talking to him. "Well yes that is what it is like for most werewolves."

"But you're a special case aren't you?" Another male student asked, "There are rumors that you can change at will."

Of course Yuugi somehow ended up being a special case, but he wasn't sure many of these students would remember him. They would have been first year students when he came to Hogwarts for that one year, however with his family he was probably pretty hard to forget. Not to mention that his papa had taught there once and everyone knew he was a werewolf now. "I can change at will, but not into a werewolf."

"Do you still change on the full moon too?"

"What's it like being a wolf?"

"Can you show us?"

Question after question kept being fired at Yuugi and he wasn't sure what to do. He tried answering them as best he could and it was while he was talking that he noticed his partner standing off doing nothing about this. Yami was the professor here and there he was standing there like he was Yuugi's assistant. Although it became pretty obvious really quick that Yami just didn't know how to get the students back on track. He had been so pumped and ready to make a real good impression on the students only for them to focus only on Yuugi. Yami had lost his nerve.

By the time Yuugi was able to get the students to listen to Yami half the class time had gone by. Yami simply asked the students to write a small paragraph on a creature they wanted to learn about in the class for homework before letting them leave early. The first class did not go as they had planned, but hopefully they could make up for it in the next one that they had soon.

* * *

The day went from bad to worse when things ended up the same with the second class. Yami once again lost control as the students became more interested in talking with Yuugi than listening to their professor. Surprisingly though it became too much for Yuugi not Yami as the questions kept coming and it was then that the younger wizard finally had enough and took off. He was done with the questions and felt guilty for even letting them ask them. Yami was the professor, but as Yuugi ran away he wondered why Yami did nothing.

Of course this thought plagued him for most of the day as he took his lunch in their room and didn't see or hear from Yami until just before dinner when he was done with his last class for the day. He only had three classes that day so he did something during his break besides check up on Yuugi.

So when Yami showed up to their common room after his last class, Yuugi just watched him from the sofa as he entered the room and hung his robes up. They did not make eye contact as Yami by passed Yuugi with his class textbook in hand and went up the stairs toward their room. There was no slamming of doors, so hopefully to Yuugi that was a good sign that Yami wasn't mad. He really didn't want to have a fight over something like this. Yuugi already felt guilty enough.

The wait was agonizing as Yami did not come down for a good hour and the reason why became clear soon when his husband returned to the room dressed down in sweatpants and a white t-shirt with a towel around his shoulders. His hair was still wet from the bath he most likely took.

As soon as Yami sat down on the sofa beside Yuugi he let out a sigh and said, "I don't think I'm cut out for teaching."

Yuugi was silent for a minute as he looked at Yami like he was crazy. It had only been one day and Yami was already throwing in the towel. That didn't sound like the man he married and Yuugi said so, "You do realize it's just the first day. Since when do you give up so easily?"

"Since I realized that my husband makes a much better teacher than I do," Yami said, but what really though Yuugi off was that Yami was smiling at him and not mad at all.

"You can't seriously think that, I mean come on Yami. If anything you should be mad at me. I was the biggest distraction out there and if I were you I would send me on the first train back home to my parents."

"Now why would I do that?" Yami asked as he lean toward his husband with a smirk, "If I did that then I wouldn't have such a cute little assistant to stare at all day."

Yuugi realized more than anything right then and there that his husband was making no sense at all and it was scaring him, "Yami seriously, are you mad at me or not?"

"No I'm not."

"And why not..?"

"Because it's not your fault," Yami answered honestly, "If anything it's my own fault for not taking control like I should have. I got caught up in my own fear of wanting the students to not hate me that I forgot the teacher is supposed to be in charge. The students are my responsibility and I need to focus on teaching them and keeping them safe and not trying to be their best friend. I don't have to be as strict and controlling as Snape, but I need a balance between the two."

Yuugi raised an eyebrow at that little speech, "But you're not scared of anything."

Yami laughed, "Oh that's not true my little one, I do have fears." He scooted closer putting an arm around Yuugi, "And one of those fears just happens to be losing you. So it may not be wanted but I'm sorry if I made you feel bad."

"No it's completely alright," Yuugi reassured Yami as he moved closer and lean against his lover. He really shouldn't have run away like that and talked to Yami about it. "Next time let's promise to talk about it because I really shouldn't have left you like that."

Yami could agree with that, "So… you feel up to going down to dinner with me?"

"I think we should just stay here for the night," Yuugi said not wanting to move from that spot. He looked up at Yami wanting to ask one more question, "By the way what did you do during your break? I thought you would have come found me after the class was done."

"Would you believe me if I said I spent lunch with Professor McGonagall?"

"Yeah, is she the one who gave you the advice?" Yuugi asked right back knowing that from Yami's words he had to have had talked to someone.

Yami nodded not hiding the fact, "I thought about going after you once class was over, but I figured you might want a moment alone. I ran into McGonagall in the hallway on my way to lunch and I guess she figured something wasn't right so she asked me to join her." He blushed a little as he admitted, "I'll admit that it was nice talking to her."

"Kind of like talking with your mother…."

"In a way yes, kind of hard to talk with my mother through letters when they won't get too her fast enough," Yami lifted Yuugi's chin so that he was looking at him, "I'm sorry I didn't come talk to you first."

Yuugi reached behind Yami's head and grinned as he whispered, "Stop apologizing…" Then he pulled his husband's lips down to meet his in a quick heated kiss to prove to Yami that they were fine.

Yami welcomed the kiss and he was not about to simply let it end there as he started to lay his Aibou down on the sofa. They could talk plenty later, but for now they wanted this moment to themselves. Everything outside their little bit of paradise could wait, until tomorrow where a new day would be a new chance for them to start over anew.

* * *

**Sakura: **A few bumps in the road, but our favorite couple will get a hang of it. I've witnessed how some teachers are new and they want to be the students' friends. I think there is a balance and you just have to figure out what works best. Other than that, a chapter with not much going on, but it will pick up after this...

**Next Time: **Something happens to get Umbridge even more on Yuugi's bad side.

**Yumi: Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Small Note**

**Sakura: **I hate when I have a chapter ready and it completely slips my mind to post it on the day I normally update. It's a day late, but here's another one of those nice little filler chapters... I was going to add more to this chapter, but decided to keep the focus on Yuugi and Harry for now. Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Thestrals and Sympathy**

Weeks flew by and professors and students alike developed into their schedules nicely. Yuugi and Yami were the same as they finally figured out the best ways to address their classes. A method they found most effective was Yuugi playing the shy act. If for some reason a student asked Yuugi a question instead of his professor, Yuugi would go all quiet and Yami would come in to save him pulling everyone's attention back on him. It seemed kind of cowardly, but Yuugi did not mind because the attention was off of him and he could focus on assisting Yami like he was supposed to.

Yuugi's job was mainly to help Yami keep any creatures they were introducing the class to in check and make sure the students stayed safe along with his lover. Some creatures were friendly and did not mind attention, but others were unsure of all the people around them. Due to being part animal Yuugi had a way with most of them to keep the creatures in line. There were some days when Yami was only going to lecture and it was on those days Yuugi normally hung out in Hagrid's hut and took care of his dog that he had to leave behind. That was another effective way to keep the students focused when Yuugi was not there at all.

Yami had already warned him that one day they would have to introduce the werewolf chapters of the book, but Yuugi had informed him he would be ready for that day whenever it came. Overall the older students were okay, it was just keeping the younger crowds from losing focus and start passing notes to get each other. The two co-professors were still learning themselves, but they were at least getting somewhere and it wasn't as horrible as the first day.

* * *

On a rather cooler Saturday Yuugi got up with new energy as the weekend had finally come around after a long and tiring week. Now this is where Yuugi and Yami were complete opposites. Normally during the week Yuugi was the lazy one and Yami had the most energy, but on the weekends Yami was the lazy one. While the older wizard continued to sleep the morning away in bed, Yuugi got up and cleaned up their room, made sure Sphinx and Akumu were okay, before getting himself ready.

By the time Yuugi was done with his bath and dressed, his husband had yet to wake up. So Yuugi simply walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before he went about writing a note for his partner. Yami would be worried if he didn't at least let him know where he was going, but Yami was also a pain more than Yuugi to get up so Yuugi wasn't waiting around to get some food.

When the task was done Yuugi quietly left and took the long and winding path toward the great hall. He dodged students here and there who were running around happy for the weekend, while others were mostly likely still in bed or studying despite not having class. Yuugi knew Harry was not one for studying, but he also hadn't seen the boy lately. Hopefully today would be different because other than Yami, the little wolf had no one else to hang out with.

Entering the Great Hall he found the place had a good amount of students from each house filling its tables. Looking around Yuugi found Harry's friends Hermione and Ron sitting across from each other. The male had a plate full of food while Hermione had a small plate along with a book in front of her. Harry was nowhere to be seen, but that wasn't going to stop Yuugi from going over to the two. Eating with them would be much better than eating with the professors given Umbridge was up there in all her pink fluff.

"Good morning…" Yuugi said with a smile to the two as he took a seat beside Ron, "Mind if I sit with you two?"

Ron swallowed the food he was chewing before saying, "Not at all…" Then he was stuffing his face again that reminded Yuugi of his friend Joey.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's behavior before smiling toward Yuugi, "How are you Yuugi?"

"I've been good, how are classes?" Yuugi asked back as he filled himself a plate and trying to strike up a conversation.

"They've been excellent…"

"You said that despite hating Umbridge. That crack pot does not know how to teach defense against the dark arts." Ron said before yelping as Hermione kicked him under the table.

"That's a professor you're talking about…"

Ron rolled his eyes, "Oh come off it Hermione. She's not teaching us anything and not to mention what she's done to Harry."

Yuugi attention perked up at that, "Wait… What has she done to Harry?"

"Now you've done it…" Ron mumbled, which got him another kick from Hermione. "Would you stop that!"

Looking between the two Yuugi could tell they were trying to hide something from him and he did not take well to secrets. He turned his attention toward Hermione who avoided eye contact and said, "What has she done?" He stressed each word wanting nothing but the truth.

Hermione still could not meet his eyes as she said, "Harry made us promise not to tell."

"I don't care what he promised, that woman is a bitch."

Not one bit fazed by Yuugi's language, Hermione sighed and looked up at him saying, "Ever since the first day of school, Harry has been challenging Umbridge since she has not been teaching us anything."

Yuugi could see that, since Harry was stubborn like Sirius said James was. "Don't give me bits and pieces tell me all that has happened."

They all knew Yuugi wouldn't let this go until he found out the truth, but it was Ron who started to explain to the older wizard everything that had been happening since the first day. "We all know He who must not be named is back but the ministry doesn't want to believe Harry or Dumbledore. Umbridge is bound and determined to teach us nothing about defending ourselves against the dark arts because she as we know is working for the ministry." He reached into his bag and handed Yuugi the book they had been learning out of. "The book is a piece of crap, but she is the professor so what she says goes. Harry isn't happy about it and has been telling her such. She sees him as a liar and a fake just wanting attention."

"So Harry has been getting detention for the past few weeks," Hermione added on to Ron's story as she watched Yuugi look over the book. "We happened to see Harry's hand the other day and I think I know what kind of detention she is giving him, but he doesn't want us to interfere."

'_Harry's hand…?_' Yuugi thought trying to figure out what kind of punishment she was giving him. "What has she done to his hand?" He asked taking a peek up at Umbridge who was reading a book and sipping her tea. If he hasn't promised to be on his best behavior he would make that tea cup explode in her face for even giving Harry detention in the first place.

They had already broken their promise about not telling anyone about it, so Hermione lean in closer to keep others from hearing as she told Yuugi, "She's using a special type of quill that uses the holder's blood to write. Harry has had to write 'I must not tell lies' over and over during his detentions. Now because of the quill the words are forever scared into his hand to remind him."

"What?" Yuugi hissed not wanting to believe what he was hearing. "Isn't that ban or something? Can she really do this?"

Hermione backed off and looked down as she said, "I think because she works for the ministry she feels she can do whatever she wants."

"Oh like hell she is, no one died and made her headmaster of this school," Yuugi said as he stood up and at first the two thought he was going to make a scene with Umbridge, but that wasn't the case as he turned to leave the Great hall.

"Wait what are you going to do?" Ron questioned before he could leave their side.

"I'm going to go find Harry and see this for myself." Those were Yuugi's departing words before he left the two to find his little brother. This certainly explained Harry avoiding Yuugi if he did not want him to find out about it. However Yuugi wasn't going to sit by and let him deal with this on his own. Harry didn't deserve to be punished like that. If what those two said was true then Umbridge was in for a hell of a stay at Hogwarts.

* * *

It was a lot harder to find Harry than Yuugi thought even with his super sniffer of a nose. First he traveled to the Gryffindor's common rooms to find that Harry's scent left from there and appeared to have traveled onto the grounds. From there, he followed the scent to the owl tower where all the owls who didn't stay in the castle slept and came up empty once again. He guessed Harry had done whatever he needed to do there and moved on and started to follow his scent back toward the castle and toward Hagrid's hut. It was only there that Yuugi noticed the lone figure stopping in front of the hut.

'_Finally…_' was the only thought Yuugi had as he hurried after the boy as he started to move on and walk toward the forbidden forest. Parts of the forest were okay, but Yuugi didn't want Harry to wander in too far by himself. "Harry!" He called after the boy hoping he would stop for a moment.

Harry paused to look behind him and looked surprised to see Yuugi hurrying down the pathway toward him. He waited until the shorter wizard caught up to him before he started to walk again with Yuugi by his side, "Yuugi, what are you doing out here?"

"The more important question is what are you doing out here by yourself?" Yuugi asked with a question of his own. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Why?"

"Well I… You see…" Yuugi wasn't quite sure how to word what he wanted to say. He wanted to outright confront Harry, but was not sure how the younger wizard would take it. It also wasn't helping that he could tell Harry was trying to hide his left hand from him with his long sleeve shirt, only confirming more of what Hermione and Ron had told him. "I hadn't seen you for a while and wanted to make sure the school year was going okay…" He found himself saying in the end.

"Oh well I'm fine, just got a lot on my mind." Harry told him as they continued to walk farther into the forest passing the area Yuugi and Yami teach their classes.

Yuugi nodded, "Yami does too with all his classes. None of the professors giving you a hard time..?"

Harry stiffened beside him, but Yuugi did not say anything about it as the one beside him said, "No why do you ask?"

"No reason," Yuugi lied hating the fact that Harry wasn't telling him the truth. "Just wanted to make sure Snape wasn't giving you too much work. He can be a real pain." He didn't want to push Harry into revealing what was going on however he had wanted to see if Harry would tell him the truth and confide in him. So far it looked like Harry believed he was all alone.

"Yeah he can be, but I'm getting by this year," Harry said more to himself as he looked ahead of them into a small clearing where a familiar witch was standing petting one of the Thestrals. Yuugi followed his line of site and saw her too as he noticed Harry was walking toward her. As they got closer they noticed she was dressed in light blue khaki's along with a blue sweater, but the strangest thing was she wasn't wearing any shoes in the chilly weather.

Harry approached her with a simple, "Hello…" as the thestral she was petting moved away as the newcomers approached. He looked down at her bare feet then back up to her face, "Your feet aren't they cold?"

Luna shook her head as she watched the thestral run toward the others who were shattered about in the clearing. "A bit, unfortunately all my shoes have mysterious disappeared." She lowered her voice a little as she added with a, "I suspect the nargles are behind it."

Yuugi began to think Luna was just kidding with them, but she looked very serious as she said it. This caused Yuugi to really wonder what the hell a nargle even was and was it real. He made a mental note to look it up when he got back to his room since the girl kept bringing them up.

Harry did not seem to care what nargles were as he asked Luna, "What are they?" He was referring to the Thestrals running about.

"There called Thestrals," Luna filled him in as she walked toward the creatures with Harry and Yuugi following, "There quite gentle really, but people avoid them since there a bit…"

"Different…" Yuugi finished for her knowing the feeling. Werewolves were misunderstood also and even though Yuugi had partly control of his werewolf side there were some people who still feared him.

Harry looked toward Yuugi knowing what he was talking about as he asked, "But why can't the others see them?"

This was the question Yuugi did not want to answer since he was not sure how much Harry would like the answer to it. However Luna had no problem saying, "They can only be seen by people who have seen death."

Harry paused as he took in that information figuring out quickly why he could see them now all of a sudden. For some reason Yuugi felt like Harry was going to ask him why he could see them since it was obvious why Harry could, however he turned to Luna instead and said, "So you've known someone who's died." It was a statement more than a question.

"My mom…" Luna had no problem saying as she stopped in front of a mother and baby thestral who were but a few feet in front of them. "She was quite an extraordinary witch but she did like to experiment. One day one of her spells went badly wrong…. I was nine at the time."

"I'm sorry," Harry felt like he needed to say it since he too knew what it was like to lose a parent although he had lost both of his.

"Yes it was rather horrible," Luna said as if it did not bug her at all. She reached into her bag and pulled out a piece of meat tossing it slightly in front of them for the baby thestral who cautiously walked toward the meal to eat it. "I do feel very sad about it sometimes but I've got my dad."

A lot of people had seen death even when they did not want to witness it, but Yuugi figured he would never know why he could see them. He had not seen any one die in front of him at least that is what he was sure of. Although neither of the two students questioned Yuugi's reasons for being able to see the Thestrals as they all watched the baby eat its meal.

They stood there for a moment just watching until Luna spoke up again saying, "We both believe you by the way," She said as she pulled another piece of meat and tossed it to the baby as it finished the first piece.

Harry and Yuugi looked at her confused until she clarified with, "That he who must not be named is back and you fought him and the ministry and the prophet are conspiring against you and Dumbledore." She said in one breath.

"Thanks…" Harry said to her and just from looking at his face Yuugi could not believe he did not notice earlier. "Seems like you're about the only ones who do…"

"I don't think that's true," Luna told him as her eyes moved to Yuugi and then back to Harry, "Although I suppose that's how he wants you to feel."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked her.

"Well if I were you know who I would want you to feel cut off from everyone else. Cause if it's just you alone you're not as much of a threat." She said and offered them both a smile before she turned to walk away.

Yuugi watched her leave and once she was out of ear shot he asked, "Do you really feel that alone?" He was slightly hurt to know that Harry figured he was all alone in the world when he had people who cared for him. If no one else, Yuugi was there for him and that was one of the reasons he and Yami were there at Hogwarts, to be there for Harry along with keeping him safe.

"Sorry," Harry found himself apologizing as he avoid eye contact with Yuugi. "I've had a lot of people tell me they don't believe me and that I'm making everything up."

"Then their just as blind as the ministry of magic… This is why you shouldn't care what others think so long as those you care about believe you. I believe you and so does Yami and our parents and your friends." Yuugi felt like he had to remind Harry. If only he had seen the signs earlier he could have stopped Harry from feeling so alone. Yuugi had been down that road before when he was younger until he met Yami who showed him he was not so alone as long as he had faith in those who truly cared for him.

"Our parents…?"

Yuugi blushed when he realized what had come out of his mouth and quickly added, "I mean there just as much my parents as they are yours. You're like family to us and I'm pretty sure once we clear father's name he'll want to adopt you…." By that point Yuugi was rambling and he just shut up quickly before he said something even more stupid.

Harry actual cracked a real smile as he patted Yuugi on the shoulder, "Thanks Yuugi, I really should have come to you instead of letting my thoughts consume me."

"Not a problem I'm here any time you need me," Yuugi said and at the same time he was looking out the corner of his eye at the hand on his shoulder without Harry knowing. As he saw the bruised hand with the scar of 'I must not tell lies' on Harry's hand, he had to stop himself from growling. It reminded him of why he had come to find Harry in the first place. Offering a smile Yuugi put on a happy face as he said, "How about we go find your friends and hang out for a while. I've got some free time."

Harry took his hand away from Yuugi's shoulder and nodded, "Sounds like a plan, I've been avoiding them too so I should apologize."

Although as they started the journey back to the castle, Yuugi's thoughts were thinking of plenty of ways to make Umbridge pay for her crimes and make her life a living hell. She was going to know how dangerous it was to mess with a werewolf's family.

* * *

**Sakura: **Oh Umbridge better watch out Yuugi's on the war path! I'm sorry if Yuugi is out of character but I like a tougher Yuugi who stands up for those he cares about. Next chapter is going to be fun to write.

**Next time: **Standoff between Yuugi and Umbridge along with some other stuff…

**Yumi: Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Small Note**

**Sakura: **Thanks for the reviews! This has to be my favorite chapter I have written so far and it will be pretty obvious why near the end of the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Hogwarts High Inquisitor (Part One)**

The common room had been quiet until the portrait was swung open causing Yami to jump. He had been calmly sitting on the couch minding his own business enjoying a cup of tea and going over his lessons for next week when Yuugi stormed into the room looking pissed off. Yami had not been surprised that morning when he woke up to find Yugi gone, but he was surprised that he had returned so quickly. The older wizard figured he would have to find his husband after a while if he did not show up for lunch.

"I thought you were going to be gone for a while," Yami said as he put his work aside to welcome Yuugi into his arms as the younger collapsed on the couch. He was even more surprised when Yugi crawled up in Yami's lap as if he was scared of something. "Did something happen?"

Yuugi nodded his head as he said, "I don't know what to do Yami… I thought things would be better once we got to Hogwarts, but it seems like things are just as bad here."

"What happened?"

"I didn't see Harry at breakfast this morning, but I got to talking to Hermione and Ron," He looked up at Yami and it was then the other saw the red rim eyes of his lover who must have been crying not too long ago. "They told me that Umbridge has been giving Harry dentition and she has been using some medieval quill that causes the writer to use their own blood to write something on parchment." He snuggled farther into Yami as if trying to hide from the outside world. "It was awful Yami, I found Harry to see the truth for myself and his hand was so blackened and there was a scar with the words I shall not tell lies. How can they let a woman like her into this school?"

"Dumbledore may have not had a choice," Yami said as he wrapped his arms around Yuugi to comfort him. "Did you talk to Harry about this?"

Yuugi looked away from Yami, "He wouldn't tell me anything. Kept telling me everything was alright but he was sorry for avoiding me said something about he kept feeling like he was alone since most of the students did not believe him and Dumbledore about Voldermort."

Yami sighed knowing that must have been why Yuugi was crying, "So what did you do?"

"I walked with Harry to go see his friends then I told him I had something quick to do and that I would meet up with him later."

"And what are you going to do?"

Yuugi let out what sounded like a sob as he tried his best to hold back more tears, "I don't know Yami… I really don't know. So badly I just want to kick her ass for what she has done…"

"But you know that will do more harm than good," Yami finished for Yuugi knowing his partner could see that confronting Umbridge would make Yuugi look even more bad in the ministry's eyes. They had already run from them and if Yuugi tried to do anything to Umbridge… well that could look even worst as if he was fighting on Voldermort's side.

"Yami what should I do?" Yuugi asked wanting some advice from the one person he trust more than anything in the world. He needed his husband's help in this so that he did not do something stupid.

Honestly Yami wasn't sure what they could do with something like this, but he knew they needed to tell someone else about this. There were guidelines in place that professors were supposed to follow to punish those who misbehaved and he was pretty sure Umbridge had crossed a line. There was only one person Yami knew of that he knew they could go to who might listen to them.

"Come on Yuugi, let's go see Professor McGonagall about this," Yami said as he helped Yuugi to sit back up.

Yuugi wiped at his eyes as he asked, "You really think she can help us?"

Yami nodded as he stood up and offered a hand to Yuugi, "It's worth a shot. Umbridge has crossed a line and I'm sure McGonagall will know what to do about this. We can't just sit by and let her hurt Harry more."

Of course Yuugi was in complete agreement over that as he took Yami's hand and stood up. If Harry wasn't going to help himself then they would have to look after him like they promised Remus and Sirius they would. Yuugi just hated he had not seen the signs before and could have stopped it earlier. "Hey Yami…"

"Yes Yuugi…"

"Thanks…" Yuugi felt the need to say. His temper could get him into trouble sometimes and he was glad to have Yami by his side to keep him level headed.

Yami smiled as he kissed the top of Yuugi's head. His little werewolf was just a bundle full of emotions and he knew all the tricks to keep him from going off the deep end. However if Umbridge kept pushing buttons it wouldn't be long before even Yami would probably not be able to stop his lover from doing something he would come to regret.

* * *

Once they were able to location the professor, the talk with McGonagall went surprisingly well and she believed every word they told her. She also told them not to worry about it and that she would have a talk with professor Umbridge, which was good because Yuugi did not think he could be in the same room as that woman after what she had done. So once that was taken care of the two made their way to the Great Hall for dinner. The day just seemed to fly by with everything that had happened.

Inside they found the tables only partly full as students were probably still trying to make their way there for their evening meal. Yuugi quickly found Harry and his friends who were on more civil terms now and talking. That did not change either when Yuugi and Yami joined them.

"Where did you go?" Harry asked curious since it seemed to have taken Yuugi forever to run his errand.

Yuugi shrugged, "A little bit of here and there. I went to check on Yami too while I was at it and he did not want me to leave him alone." He grinned up at his partner, "Is that right Yami?"

Yami rolled his eyes, "Sure Yuugi I just love keep you hostage." He wrapped an arm around Yuugi tickling his sides.

The younger giggled a little loudly but quickly covered his mouth to stop any other sounds as he tried to move away from the roaming hand. "Stop," He managed to get out and blushed when he noticed the looks he was getting from others around him.

Hermione glared at a group of students down the way who were staring and they quickly stopped, "Don't mind them," She said as she turned to the two with a smile.

"We don't mind them. I've learned to deal with the looks." Yuugi told them as Yami stopped trying to tickle him and was letting the younger lean against him now. "So are you three doing okay again?" He asked trying to change the subject.

Harry nodded, "We've agreed to keep no more secrets and I agreed to stop trying to push them out."

"Well that's good friends should never push each other away or keep secrets. In times like these you got to know who your friends really are and stick close to them." Yami said offering some friendly advice.

Yuugi agreed with him, "There's no telling what tomorrow will be like…."

He was going to say more but was cut off by the rather loud voice of non-other than professor Umbridge. "Pardon me professor, but what exactly are you insinuating?" She shrieked with that god awful voice of hers.

The voices sounded like they were just outside the Great Hall and nothing was going to stop Yuugi as he got up to see what was happening. Of course Yami, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were right behind him along with a few other students who were curious to see what was going on. When they gathered outside the Great hall they found both Professors on the small set of stairs just outside the Great Hall. They looked as if they were both heading up until they stopped to share words with each other.

"I'm merely requesting that when it comes to my students you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practices." McGonagall informed her. It was pretty obvious to Yuugi what she was talking about. However when Yuugi and Yami told her about this, they did not think the two professors would have it out in the hallway.

"So silly of me, but it sounds like you are questioning my authority in my own classroom Minerva," Umbridge scowled as she took a step up on the stairs to be taller than the other professor.

"Not at all Dolores," McGonagall took a step higher to make herself taller once again as she said, "Merely your medieval methods…"

There was a gasp from Umbridge as if she could not believe what McGonagall was accusing her of, "I'm sorry dear, but to question my practices is to question the ministry and by extension the minister himself. I'm a tolerate woman but the one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty."

McGonagall took a step back down with a look of disbelief, "Disloyalty…" She scoffed.

There was a moment's pause as Umbridge took a few more steps up the stairs so that she was higher than everyone else. Then she not only addressed McGonagall but the students as well as she said, "Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared, Cornelius will want to take immediate action."

"And what's so bad here at Hogwarts?"

The question got everyone's attention as all eyes turned to Yuugi who had stepped forward. Yami went to try and pull him back but Yuugi just shrugged him off, "This school was doing great until you showed up. No one died and made you headmaster."

"Why I never…."

"Nobody really cares what you think," Yuugi continued to talk interrupting Umbridge from saying anything. "If anyone is disloyal it is you and your minister. You are blind to the truth that is right in front of your faces and due to that blindness you'll be putting countless lives at risk. Instead you come in here trying to brainwash all these innocent students into believing lies. If I didn't know any better I would think your precious minister was a follower of the dark lord."

There was a gasp from Umbridge, "How dare you!" She sneered at him turning a lovely shade of red in her anger.

Yuugi smirked glad to have stuck a nerve as he said, "Listen well Umbridge, I don't care what kind of lies you tell the minister about this school, but you do anything to harm these students like you have done before I will personal make it my mission to end you." He was trying to look out for Harry, but the other students had to be protected too. He didn't want what had happened to his little brother to happen to anyone else. Hogwarts was a school for learning not torture.

Umbridge looked as if she was about to stay something else, but quickly shut her mouth and turned on her heels leaving the area. Yuugi figured she was going to go rant to Fudge but he honestly didn't care. He wasn't scared of the ministry who would turn a blind eye to the truth and point countless people in danger. The minister was nothing but a coward.

"You really shouldn't have done that?" Yami pointed out.

Yuugi shrugged, "If you don't stand up to her she will walk all over you."

McGonagall after having gotten over the shock of the turning point in the conversation made her way down the stairs toward Yuugi. At first he thought she was going to lecture him, but instead she put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him, "Be very careful young one… I know you are only looking out for others, but it's best not to make too many enemies." She left without another word leaving Yuugi and the group in disbelief.

There was gossip all around them as the others students started to file away since the show was over, but Harry turned to Yuugi to say, "How did you know?"

Yuugi raised an eyebrow at the question, "How did I know what?"

"About my hand..?"

"Ah well you see…" Yuugi really did not want to rat Hermione out, but she of course beat him to it as she said, "Ron and I were worried about you and we voiced our worries to Yuugi."

"I then went to see for myself if what Hermione told me was true," Yuugi said referring to Harry's hand which he continued to cover with a long sleeve. "I was furious to say the least, but not at you. I was mad at Umbridge for what she did when there are proper punishments less severe put into place. I then went to Yami to see what we should do and that was when we went to McGonagall."

Yami ran his hands through his hair in frustration, "Of course it looks like no matter what Umbridge will be here to stay no matter what we do."

Yuugi looked to his little brother and said in a very serious tone, "If she tries anything else, please let me know. She doesn't have the right to do those things to you." He looked at Harry's friends as he said, "None of you. I don't know what kind of sick mind she has but I don't like this woman one bit."

"None of us do," Harry pointed out before he said, "Thanks for looking out for me."

"You're not mad?" Yuugi asked just to be sure.

Harry shook his head, "Nah, you were only looking out for me and I really should have told you what was going on instead of bottling it up."

Yuugi smiled a real smile glad to know he had been of some help. He vowed right then and there that he would take on the responsibility of making sure no one would have to go through Umbridge's sick form of punishment. The truth would not die with the pack of lies the ministry was trying to make the people believe.

* * *

The next morning started out very interesting for Yami when he left his living quarters without his husband. Yuugi skipped out on Yami to go hang out with Harry and his friends saying they needed to catch up. Yami only got up long enough to see his partner off before he went back to bed for an hour and a half. Then his stomach started to growl, so he got himself ready for the day and then ventured toward the Great Hall to see what was left. On the weekends breakfast seemed to be served later and a little bit longer because students were sleeping in. Not that Yami could blame them because after a week of having your head crammed with all kinds of information everyone needed to be able to sleep in and be lazy. If students thought they had it bad they certainly did not know what it was like being a professor. It was twice the work and there were always so many papers to grade which the only time he had time to do that was on the weekend.

Yami didn't see how the others professors did it because it was hell trying to grade papers for over a hundred students. Although the other professors had more students than him and even though he liked being the professor he kind of missed when he was only the assistant.

Thankfully when he arrived at the Great hall he wasn't the only one around as there were still plenty of students lounging around and even a few professors. The headmaster was nowhere to be found, but Yami was able to recognize a familiar face. "How are you this morning professor?" Yami asked as he took a seat beside McGonagall who was reading the morning paper with a cup of coffee.

"I'm well and how are you?" She asked back as she watched Yami snatch up the cup of coffee that appeared in front of him. "Rough night..?"

Yami took a sip of coffee welcoming the warm liquid that would hopefully wake him up, "Sort of, I was up for a while finishing grading some papers so I could pass them back tomorrow."

"Well don't get burned out too quickly. Some students don't mind the wait when it comes to their grades," McGonagall said offering some advice.

Yami could see the logic in that after all the grading he did last night. Some papers were done as they should have and well some students looked like they did the assignments at the last minute which they probably did. "I'll have to remember that for next time," He watched as she turned to another page in the paper, "Anything interesting?"

"Not really, but there is this…" She turned to the article and handed the paper over to Yami.

As soon as Yami saw what was printed he could honestly say he wasn't that surprised, "Figures as much. I bet if she could she would have already replaced Dumbledore."

"She'll probably try, but Dumbledore knows what he is doing and there has never been a problem with this school until she showed up."

Yami took another look at the article where the front line said in big bold letters, '**Dolores Jane Umbridge appointed as Hogwarts High Inquisitor**.' It was a load of bull is what it was and Yuugi was going to have a field day when he found out. Minister Fudge was giving Umbridge too much control in this school without even being headmaster. The school year was slowly becoming hell within a matter of days.

* * *

**Sakura**: I'm seriously surprised I made it through this chapter even though it's one of my favorites. It took me forever to write it when it should have been easy. Hopefully the rest of the story will be better than this chapter was.

**Next Time: **Umbridge begins to make some changes to Hogwarts, along with pissing off a werewolf again…

**Yumi: Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Small Note**

**Sakura: **Time for Umbridge to cause some more problems... Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**Hogwarts High Inquisitor (Part Two)**

The students' attitudes at school changed dramatically with the appointing of Umbridge as Hogwarts's High Inquisitor. Only a week into her new role and Yuugi wanted so badly to knock her off her high horse. The minister had no idea what he had done and if he had had the guts to come to Hogwarts himself he would have seen that there was nothing wrong with the way Dumbledore had been running his school. Students and teachers alike hated Umbridge and her new rules she was enforcing. Of course Yuugi followed none of them and he did his best to protect the students who did happen to cross her path. However he couldn't save them all and his main focus had to be on his little brother who knew how to get in trouble. Thankfully Harry had not been given any more detentions and the boy seemed a bit happier. Yuugi just had to make sure it stayed that way.

While walking down the hall one afternoon with Yami on their way to their last class for the day, Yuugi took notice as the devil witch was walking their way. Students were mingling around during their breaks and enjoying their afternoon if they did not have any more classes that day. The young werewolf watched as she went from using magic to pull a young couple apart from each other to using it to force three boys to tuck their shirts in. The sight of it just made Yuugi's blood boil as she was just bullying everyone.

As they started to cross each other Yuugi muttered a simple spell and just when they passed the 'Inquisitor' tripped over her own shoes and nearly fell flat on her face. Students tried their best to cover up their laughs, but Yuugi did no such thing as he chuckled right along with Yami.

Umbridge sent a glare over her shoulder before turning and putting her nose in the air and walked off. She just thought she was all high and mighty, but against Yuugi she was nothing.

"You know she's going to try and make our lives hell after that…." Yami commented as they began to walk again.

"I know, but we can handle her. She needs to know she is not the boss around here." Yuugi looked around at all the students and smiled, "They came here to learn not be bullied around by the ministry."

Yami wrapped an arm around his partner's waist, "I understand, just don't try to get into too much trouble."

Yuugi shifted closer and despite the fact they were walking, they still walked in perfect sync not even tripping over each other. "Don't you know trouble is my middle name…" He joked with a grin.

"Well with a middle name like Sirius, it might as well mean trouble," Yami replied since it was all too true. Yuugi was so much like both his parents but more like his father. He was both smart and a troublemaker all wrapped into one.

"Hey I'm not the only troublemaker in this relationship," Yuugi reminded his lover as they made their way outside into the chilly afternoon. "You were quite the troublemaker in your younger days."

Yami tickled Yuugi's side for that comment causing Yuugi to try and squirm away, "Hey no you don't…." Yuugi yelped as he pushed Yami away.

"You started it," Yami said with a grin.

Yuugi pouted before a smirk took over his face. "Oh Yami…" He sang inching back toward his husband.

The older wizard knew what was coming as he turned and hurried away, "We're going to be late…" He announced as he walked as fast as he could without knocking people down on his way. If there was one thing Yami learned being in a relationship with Yuugi is that he was even more ticklish than his younger partner.

Yuugi chased after Yami with a laugh knowing he would get his revenge for Yami's attempt to tickle him. It didn't matter if they were a few minutes late, he was sure the students would not care.

* * *

The day went on as normal and by the time dinner time came around Yuugi could be found once again at the Gryffindor table. It had become a normal routine of his to eat with Harry and his friends, the only difference this time was that Yami was not with them. He had chosen to eat in his and Yuugi's room so he could finish planning the lessons for tomorrow. This did not bug the young couple as some times it was good for Yuugi to hang out with Harry without Yami next to him.

However there was a slight change in the students as Yuugi sat down next to Harry and across from Hermione and Ron. They all stopped mid conversation when Yuugi joined them and greeted him before going back as if he had not just come in.

"Do you really think she'll do it?" Harry asked Hermione who shrugged.

"It's possible, the ministry has given her the power to fire who she wants."

Yuugi looked at them in confusion as he asked, "Power to fire who?"

All three turned his way at his question before they quickly realized he had no idea what they were talking about. Harry spoke up and clarified, "Umbridge has been going around interviewing the professors, and we figure it's to see who should be allowed to continue to teach here."

"We were in Snape's class today when she walked right in during the middle of the lesson." Hermione added on, "Started asking him all kinds of questions as if she was re-interviewing him for his job."

Yuugi hadn't recalled hearing about any of this, "That's strange, I would figure only Dumbledore could decide who works here."

"Apparently not anymore, according to the daily prophet Fudge is giving her all the power to 'fix' Hogwarts into the school it needs to be." Harry told Yuugi, "For a while no one has seen or heard from Dumbledore. It's like he isn't even fighting any of this."

The werewolf looked up at the professor's table and sure enough once again Dumbledore was not in his normal seat. Of course Umbridge was in her seat looking smug as ever while writing some things down.

"I honestly wouldn't mind seeing Snape go. He's a right prick he is." Ron said adding his two cents. "Always hitting me over the head…"

"I can't blame you there, but I highly doubt he will get kicked out." Yuugi said although it was wishful thinking on probably all the students minds. He then sent a grin Ron's way, "I bet you laughed because Umbridge made him look like a fool."

Ron blushed and Hermione nodded her head, "Couldn't contain his chuckles, so Snape popped him on the head. Not that he didn't deserve it.…" She said with a grin of her own.

"Seriously Hermione!"

While those two got into their usual disagreements about Ron's behaviors in class, Harry turned his focus to Yuugi and asked, "Has she visited you and Yami yet?"

Yuugi shook his head as he picked at the food on his plate, "Yami and I haven't seen her unless she has been watching us from afar. She's probably too scared to come near us."

"Just watch your backs out there. If she's gunning to get rid of people you know Yami's going to be the first on her list." Harry said pointing out the sad truth. "It's not just because he is a new professor, but also because of his ties to you and your family."

"Yeah I know and I hate that for Yami, but if she knows what's good for her she won't even try."

When Yuugi said that Harry knew he meant it. The one he viewed as an older brother was very protective of not only his family, but most of all his partner. Harry could see the way Yami and Yuugi fit so well together from the first day he met them. If Umbridge tried to get Yami fired all hell would break lose. Honestly if both Umbridge and the ministry knew better they would leave those two alone because to Harry, Yuugi was more scary than Voldermort when angry.

"By the way I got a letter from Padfoot this morning." Yuugi said out of the blue trying to change the subject. He wanted to keep Umbridge far from his mind, plus he was sure Harry would like to know how Sirius was doing.

Harry knew what Yuugi was trying to do and with a smile he listened as Yuugi told him of the letter he received.

* * *

A few days passed and as they did Yuugi started to forget about Umbridge and her stupid new rules she had been putting into place at Hogwarts. This also put the professor interviews she had been doing to the back of his mind as she had not even tried to come visit Yuugi and Yami while they were teaching. She either knew that Yuugi would just run her off or she knew there was no way in hell she could get Yami fired. Yuugi made sure to attend every class with Yami just to be sure and keep an eye out to protect his partner. He figured there might be a slim chance that she would catch Yami on a day Yuugi was not there and he was not going to let that happen.

On the particular day Yuugi watched from the side lines as Yami prepared his class for a test they were going to have in a few days. Instead of boring them with new material that would not even be on the test, Yami was quizzing them and making sure they knew what they needed to know. Of course Yuugi and Yami had a love for games so instead of just a mock test they developed a fun way to get their students to remember.

The game was 'Name that Creature', which was a really simple game with teams of two. Since the class was already broken up into two houses Slytherins and Ravenclaws for that class, splitting up into teams was not hard. A blackboard was set up in the middle of the area Yuugi and Yami used to teach their classes for the two teams to write their answers. Yami would give a statement, question, or general information about a creature and the two teams had to figure out the name. A different person each time from each team would have to figure out the answer and run to the blackboard to write it down.

It was something fun to do in Yuugi's opinion as he watched the two teams try their best to win. There really wasn't a prize at the end, but the houses were always in competitions with each other to see who the best was. It wasn't that hard to get them into the game enough to really try and see what they knew. Although the Ravenclaw students had a slight lead at that moment but the game was not going to be over until class was over.

Yami had just rattled off some information about a certain creature for the students to figure out, when Yuugi noticed a different scent in the air. He sniffed a bit to see if he could figure out where it was coming from turning to face the opening of the area. Although the answer should have been obvious when he saw who was standing in the pathway of the entrance since she was the only one who would wear such cheap perfume. None other than Umbridge was standing there in all her pink ugliness with a clipboard in hand and a quill at the ready.

As she jotted something down, Yuugi quickly got up from his place and blocked her path from interfering with Yami while he was teaching. "You have no right to be here…" He growled out.

"I've been told by the minister himself to interview all the professors and make sure they are qualified to teach at this school." Umbridge countered once again trying to use her new title to bully her way through.

Yuugi would have none of that, "You don't have the right to decide who is qualified or not. Only Professor Dumbledore should be allowed to hire and fire any professors. At the moment the only professor who should be fired is you." He said as the anger inside of him started to return.

"Dumbledore has lost his touch and so now the ministry must step in so step aside," She said making a shooing motion with her hand.

The young werewolf nearly lost it wanting to kill her right then and there, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He calmed down quickly as the scent of his mate reached him and he looked over his shoulder to see Yami smiling at him.

"Yuugi why don't you take over for me while I handle this…." Yami said leaving no room for argument as he gently turned Yuugi toward the students who were waiting to see what would happen. Yuugi knew Yami had a more level head when it came to her so he knew when to back off. Plus there were students here and it wouldn't look good for Yami's assistant to lose his cool and scare them.

So Yuugi reluctantly took Yami's note cards with all the questions he had been giving the students and walked over to the black board. However thanks to his amazing hearing he was still able to hear the conversation going on between Umbridge and his partner while still continuing the game for the students.

"Professor, what can I do for you today?" Yami asked Umbridge with a forced smile. He hated the woman, but with students around he would put on a fake smile and tolerate her for now.

"As I'm sure you have heard the ministry of magic is cracking down on Hogwarts to try and bring its standards back to where they should be." Umbridge started off as she wrote something down, "It's my job now to make sure the students have the proper professors they need in order to learn what they should be learning."

"You mean brainwashing them into believing what the ministry wants them to believe." Yami told her with a smile still on his face. She looked as if she was going to say something to that, but he didn't give her a chance as he he continued with, "Although it's not right to judge professors who are new to this school. I'm only a temporary professor until Hagrid returns."

Umbridge let the statement before slide as she continued to write and said, "Temporary or not, I understand Dumbledore is looking at you for a permanent position. If that is the case we must make sure you are qualified to remain a professor here."

Yami resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but went along with all of this for now. "So how will you know if I'm qualified or not?"

"I'll monitor your classes and see your teaching methods, "Umbridge informed him first as she looked to where Yuugi was teaching the class who appeared to be having fun. "I'll also need to know some background information to see what you know of your field."

"Like I said I'm a temporary professor," Yami remained her again, "I know a lot about Magical creatures, but this is not my field of expertise and I only know so much. When the position I wish to have opens up I will talk to Dumbledore about it."

"Which field may that be?"

Yami knew this would put her on edge, but he answered honestly with, "Defense against the Dark Arts…." He was not afraid to let her know he was gunning for her job as professor of that class.

Of course that threw her off, but she regained her composure quickly and jotted down a few more things, "Do you think that would be wise with your family's history?"

"My family has nothing to do with this."

"I'm sure the minister would think differently."

"I don't care what your minister thinks at all." Yami shouted loosing his cool slightly and gaining the attention of his students and his lover, "My family has reclaimed their name and made it what it is now. Your ministry is too blind to see that people change. My parents have worked their asses off trying to prove themselves and that they are not like the rest of my family."

Umbridge continued to write despite being yelled at she said in an eerie calm voice, "Mr. Sennen, I just don't think it would be wise to give someone like yourself a position like that. We are at times of peace and there is no reason to defense ourselves from the dark arts when the danger is no longer there," she paused to look up at him and say, "Unless of course there is another reason you would want a position like that. Perhaps you want to teach what you know about the dark arts and not how to defend…."

"Hell no!"

The shout caused everyone to jump as Yuugi threw the note cards he had been holding down and stormed over to the two. He knew the underlining meaning behind her words. "I know you did not just go there." Yuugi growled at her as he put himself in between her and Yami.

"I'm merely…"

"No you don't get to talk anymore, you get to shut up and listen!" Yuugi yelled at her getting her to shut up and stare at him with wide eyes. "My husband is here for the students to teach them the knowledge that he knows so they can learn how to use their magic and not hurt themselves. There are dangers in the world that you and your stupid minister are too blind to see so it's up to us to protect them. I don't care what you think of our family, but we are not a bunch of murders going around converting young minds into the dark ways. Yami would make a much better Defense against the Dark Arts professor over you any day."

Umbridge sent a glare Yuugi's way as she said, "I'm afraid there are some things that we do not agree on Mr. Black."

"We may not agree, but I do know that if you don't leave in the next few seconds, I'll make you disappear and not in the good way." Yuugi threatened really not wanting to commit murder in front of Yami's students. Umbridge was pushing his last few buttons and Yuugi would go to great lengths to protect his mate and his family.

"He's not kidding either," Yami pointed out noticing the look in Yuugi's eyes. The werewolf in him was going to be let out if she didn't leave.

"We're not done here…"

"Oh your done," Yuugi said before he changed into his wolf form and took a stance to show he meant business. He growled at her showing teeth and his fur standing up in anger warning her to back off now.

Yami crossed his arms and leveled her with a glare of his own as he said, "I think it's best you leave so we may get back to our class."

She looked from Yami to Yuugi before she seemed to get the hint and turned to leave, "We'll finish this another time," was all she told them over her shoulder as she walked away.

Yami watched her leave before he looked down to Yuugi, "Do you think it was smart to threaten her a second time?"

Yuugi nodded still in his wolf form before he rubbed his head against Yami's leg. This caused a smile to form on Yami's face as he reached down to pat Yuugi's head. He really had a guardian angel looking out for him in the form of a wolf. He just hoped this did not make things worse for them at Hogwarts.

* * *

The crowd of students heading toward the giant front doors of Hogwarts was confusing to say the least as the next day Yuugi and Yami were heading toward the Great Hall for lunch. Most of the students should be heading that way, but when those two went to head that way they noticed the fast moving students headed the opposite way.

Yuugi looked at Yami confused, "What do you think is happening?"

Yami shrugged as he headed the same way curious to know what was going on. Along the way they ran into Harry and a girl from Ravenclaw. If Yuugi remembered her name was Cho Chang and she was in one of their classes with the few fifth year students they had. He also remembered Hermione mentioning Harry had a crush on her.

"What's going on?" Yuugi asked them to see if they knew anything.

The only answer he got from Harry was that he heard from Cho that something was going on and it involved Professor Trelawney. Not much else was said as they made their way through the growing crowds. Yuugi was able to easily push his way through the students loosing Harry and Cho along the way and once outside he managed to see what was really happening.

The large square courtyard was void of everyone except Professor Trelawney who stood looking upset and very uncomfortable as she stood surrounded by a few bags of luggage. Mr. Filch the creepy caretaker bought over another trunk and dropped it at her feet while Umbridge stood not far from the woman holding a piece of parchment and looking smug as ever. The whole courtyard was surrounded by students as they watched in silence.

Professor Trelawney took a step forward only to almost trip over the trunk that been placed in front of her. She looked like she was pretty much at a loss for words until some form of courage seemed to have taken over. "Six…Sixteen years I've lived and taught here," She managed to say without breaking out into tears. "Hogwarts is my home….Y-You can't d-do this…" By then the tears were already falling.

"Actually I can…" Umbridge said without an ounce of compassion while holding up the parchment.

Just the sight of the paper caused the ex-professor to break down even more. Professor McGonagall seemed to have appeared out of nowhere rushing to Trelawney's side to comfort her. Yuugi could already see Minerva was none too happy about this and even he knew Professor Trelawney didn't deserve this. Sure she was odd and Yuugi thought she was a little crazy but she was a good professor. Plus there were some students who really liked her.

"Something you'd like to say?" Umbridge asked just from seeing the look on McGonagall's face.

"Oh there are severely things I would like to say," She replied and just from her tone, Yuugi knew they were probably words that the students did not need to hear.

Just when things were not going to look good for Professor Trelawney, the doors reopened behind them and Yuugi turned to see Professor Dumbledore stepping out of the castle. It had been a while since he had seen his face and he always seemed to only appear when needed. He walked up to the professors as if he was not witnessing Umbridge kicking one of his professors out of the castle and said, "Professor McGonagall might I ask you to escort Sybill back inside the castle."

Professor Trelawney was in a state of shock and happiness at the words from the headmaster. She kept muttering a thank you over and over even as McGonagall wrapped a comforting arm around her fellow professor to start leading her back into the safety of the castle. They paused briefly so Sybill could thank Dumbledore properly before McGonagall ushered her toward the doors leading inside.

Umbridge turned toward Dumbledore and began to say, "Dumbledore may I remind you that under the terms of education decree number twenty three as in acted by the minister…."

"You have a right to dismiss my teachers…" Dumbledore interrupted her not disagreeing with her, but also adding, "You however do not have the authority to banish them from the grounds. That remains with the headmaster."

Umbridge got this eerie smirk on her face despite being told off and said a simple, "For now…" Something about that look on her face meant she had something planned and when it happened it was not going to be pretty.

There was a moment when the two stared each other down before Dumbledore turned and walked away. "Don't you all have studying to do!" He yelled out toward the students meaning the show was over and they were required to get out of there.

The students moved in waves heading back into the castle and that was when Yuugi heard Harry calling out to Professor Dumbledore. He did not know why Harry wanted to talk to the headmaster but by the time Harry arrived at Yuugi's side, not only had Dumbledore seemly disappeared within the crowd of students, but Yuugi just then realized that he had no idea where Yami had gone. Yami disappearing without even telling Yuugi meant that something had caught Yami's attention. What that was would however remain a mystery for the time being until Yami returned.

* * *

**Sakura: **Well I'll just leave it there for now. I was going to add one more part, but figured I would save it for next chapter.

**Next Time: **Two people have an interesting conversation and what's this about starting an army?

**Yumi: Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Small Note**

**Sakura: **Normally I have some kind of message for my readers, but nothing today. I really don't have much to say so as always enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**Dumbledore's Army (Part One)**

Yami had no idea why but he felt the need to go after the headmaster. He did not even have time to tell his lover where he was going before he was hurrying after Dumbledore. There were so many unanswered questions that Yami felt he needed to know the answers to. Of course Dumbledore was not making things easy with his quick steps and the way he seemed to walk through the students as if they were not there.

It was only when Dumbledore turned down a quieter hallway that Yami was able to call out to him. "Professor Dumbledore, wait a moment please!" Yami called out hoping the headmaster would either slow down or stop. He just wished to speak with him. That wasn't too much to ask was it?

At first he thought the headmaster had not heard him that was until he noticed the professor had slowed down to a brisk walk. It gave Yami a chance to catch up within a few long strides. Once he was side by side with the headmaster did Yami asked the first question that had been bothering him.

"Why do you let her get away with this?"

"You must understand Yami I am in a very delicate position at the moment." Dumbledore informed him, "The minister is being lead to believe I cannot be trusted since I have sided with Harry in believing Voldermort has risen back to power. He sees me as weak and that I cannot run this school as I should. The ministry has more power over what goes on in Hogwarts than most truly know. I'm simply a figure head, but I had the trust of the ministry to run this school how I saw fit."

"But do to recent events that trust is no more," Yami was able to piece together. The way Dumbledore ran Hogwarts was never a problem until he decided to side with Harry.

Dumbledore nodded his head as he continued to look forward at the path they were taking, "You should count yourself lucky Yami."

Yami's eyes widen as he looked up at the professor briefly, "Why do you say that?"

"Because you have one remarkable partner who is willing to do anything to ensure you get to follow your dream."

At first Yami was confused about what he was talking about, but then he remembered the way Yuugi stood up for him when Umbridge came to view his class. It did not take a genius to figure out what Dumbledore was really trying to say as Yami stated, "Umbridge was gunning for me to be fired."

"Yes you were the one she wanted to have fired, however it would seem Yuugi strikes more fear in the ministry than Voldermort ever did. They know that if they got on his wrong side he could do so much more damage back." He explained to Yami who was slightly surprised to learn that.

"Wait…." Yami stopped right in his tracks causing Dumbledore to stop and look at him, "If Yuugi strikes so much fear than why is the ministry still after Sirius?"

Dumbledore had a slight smile on his face as he said, "Who is to say they are still after him…"

The realization of it all was hitting Yami hard as he confirmed what he was starting to figure out, "It was different when he was younger, but now that he is older and in control of his magic he is more dangerous." The ministry could make it look like they were still after Sirius through the media, but behind the scenes they were doing nothing.

"He was only a toddler when his father was put away and no threat. Even after Sirius broke out and came to Hogwarts he was not much of a threat because he did not know the truth. The ministry wanted to get to Sirius first before Yuugi, but as it shows that did not happen. Once Yuugi learned the truth that they put an innocent man behind bars the ministry knew they would lose him." Dumbledore looked out one of the windows at the scenery displayed before him, "If the ministry were to get their hands on Sirius now, Yuugi would have their heads."

Yami knew Yuugi was talented and there was that prophecy about Yuugi that Ishizu had talked about. It was just hearing all this about the ministry fearing Yuugi so much that they wouldn't allow Yami to be fired and that Sirius technically wasn't being hunted anymore. Just the idea of it all seemed unreal. His little lover had everyone in the palm of his hand and judging by what had happened with Umbridge he wondered if Yuugi knew this.

"Yuugi is a remarkable young wizard, but above all I can see that he would never use his abilities unjustly." The headmaster looked Yami's way one more time as he said, "Yuugi will protect those he cares about with his own life if he has to. Keep a watchful eye on him Yami."

Yami was left to stand there taking everything in as Dumbledore turned and took his leave.

* * *

After a conversation like that with the headmaster, the young professor needed a moment to himself. He was not quite ready to face Yuugi with the information he had just learned and he was not sure if he wanted to tell Yuugi. Power can make people do stupid things and he did not want to think that of Yuugi. Yuugi either protected Yami out of love or he knew the ministry would do nothing to stop him.

Yami loved his partner more than anything in the world. The knowledge he had just learned scared him in more ways than one because he liked to think he knew Yuugi. But overall the only way he would be able to sleep that night was if he talked it out with Yuugi. It would most likely not be a pleasant conversation, but above all Yami wanted to be able to trust Yuugi.

However the conversation would have to be put on hold Yami quickly realized when he entered his and Yuugi's common room. As soon as he stepped into the warmth of their living quarters, he heard Hermione say, "Foul evil little gargoyle!"

As he stepped in further after hanging up his robes, he found Hermione pacing in front of the lit fireplace with Ron sitting on the couch in front of her. Yuugi and Harry were sitting at the table just behind the couch with the radio turned on but it was on low. Most likely Yuugi had invited them back to their quarters after all that happened.

Yami stepped up behind Yuugi and placed his hands on his partner's shoulders as Hermione started to rant again, "We're not learning how to defend ourselves… We're not learning how to pass our OWLs.." She paused in her walking to address them all, "She's taking over the entire school."

Yuugi reached to place a hand on Yami's to let him know he knew he was there, but said nothing. Both he and Yami had seen it coming a mile away that Umbridge was gunning to take over Hogwarts. As the quiet settled over them the radio could be heard clear as day. The minister was giving a speech and a certain message he was giving caught all their attention. Harry quickly reached over to turn it up.

"_Furthermore we have convincing evidence that these disappearances are the work of notorious mass murderer Sirius Black…." _Yuugi growled as he reached back over and turned it completely off. The disappearances in the newspaper that had been happening over the last few months were not his father's doing. He was sick of the ministry trying to twist things around.

The fireplace behind Hermione let out a rather loud pop causing her to jump and turned toward it. Everyone soon joined her as the face of Yuugi's father started to appear. Yuugi couldn't believe his father was trying to contact them this way. "Dad what are you doing?"

"_I'm answering your letters,_" Sirius said toward both Harry and Yuugi who were the only ones in the room who would send Sirius anything. "_You two were worried about Umbridge. What is she doing? Training you to kill half-breeds.._." He said that last part as more a joke to lighten the mood.

"Sirius she's not letting us use magic at all." Harry told his god father.

Sirius sighed, _"Well I'm not surprised, latest intelligence is that Fudge doesn't want you trained in combat."_

"Combat..?" Ron questioned confused by that, "What's he think we're forming some kind of wizard army?"

"_That's exactly what he thinks. That Dumbledore is assembling his own forces to take on the ministry. He is becoming more paranoid by the minute._" Sirius said referring to the minister before he quickly changed the subject. "_The others wouldn't want me telling you this, but things aren't going at all well with the order. Fudge is blocking the truth at every turn and these disappearances are just how it started before. Voldermort is on the move…_."

"What can we do?" Harry asked and it was after that, they all heard the echo of a door opening in the background. Since no one would be entering Yuugi and Yami's living quarters they knew it came from Sirius's end.

_"Someone's coming,_" Sirius whispered, "_I'm sorry I can't be of more help, but for now at least it looks like you're on your own._" Those were his parting words before his face completely disappeared from the fire.

The fire continued to burn as they all slowly moved away taking in what Sirius had just told them. Hermione was the first one to break the silence as she asked, "He's really out there isn't he?"

They all knew who she was referring to and with all that was happening in the world it was plain as day that Voldermort was back. Harry was the only one to have seen him rise back from his near death state so only those close to Harry had chosen to believe him knowing him to not lie about something like that. Now the truth was physically coming out but the ministry was still covering it up choosing not to believe.

"We've got to be able to defend ourselves." Hermione added as she turned to them all, "And if Umbridge refuses to teach us how we need someone who will."

Yuugi was not blind to see how her eyes went to him and Yami. Out of all the professors here at Hogwarts they were the ones Harry and his friends trusted the most. Plus Yami was skilled in the dark arts and he would be the best to teach them how to defend. Honestly Yuugi was all on board with the idea, but it would be hard given they had classes they had to focus on too.

"Let's call it a night for now," Yami said out of the blue causing all eyes to turn to him, "A lot has happened today and I think we all need a good night's sleep." It was obvious he too had picked up on what Hermione was silently asking and wanted a moment to think it over.

The three fifth years looked at Yuugi who just smiled at them, "It is getting late and it wouldn't be wise if you three were found outside your dorms. We'll meet up in the morning during breakfast." He promised as he started for the door to see them out.

Since they did not seem to have a choice, the three followed Yuugi and let him see them out before he closed the door behind them. Once they had the place to themselves Yuugi sighed and started right for the sofa. He plopped down on it right next to Yami who sat down a little more graceful.

"Today has just been hell hasn't it?" Yuugi said as he fell over putting his head in Yami's lap.

Yami nodded as he continued to watch the fire burn in the fireplace. "Do you really think they mean it?"

Yuugi looked up at Yami as he asked, "You mean about the army thing?" His husband nodded so Yuugi went on to say, "I think they really mean it. They aren't learning anything from Umbridge and with Voldermort back the students need to know how to defend themselves. There's no telling what Voldermort is planning in the future so everyone needs to be ready."

"Yeah but is it really our place. I doubt Voldermort is planning on attacking Hogwarts anytime soon."

"It's not just about Hogwarts it's also about when the students are away from the school. They need to be prepared," Yuugi explained to Yami as he changed positions and sat up. Something seemed off about his partner and he wanted to know what. "By the way where did you run off to this afternoon?"

Yami looked away not wanting to meet Yuugi's eyes, "I had a talk with Dumbledore that's all."

"I doubt a talk with the headmaster would put you in this kind of mood," Yuugi said as he poked Yami's cheek, "What happened during your talk?"

Just like he had all afternoon, he was debating again whether to talk to Yuugi about this or not. It seemed better to keep it to himself and make sure Yuugi did not do anything too drastic. However after the talk with Sirius and Hermione's idea about someone else teaching them behind Umbridge's back, it just seemed like they needed to clean the air so he could get a better understand of it all.

Yami let out a sigh before he turned to Yuugi asked, "Can you be honest with me about something?"

Yuugi was taken aback by the question, but nodded and said, "Sure…"

There was no reason not to come out and just say it and that is what he did, "Do you know that the ministry fears you?"

The question had Yuugi completely floored, he had no idea why his partner would ask such a question but during the time he had his talk with Dumbledore something had to have been said. Sure he knew the minister feared him, but he never knew that until the past few years right before his father had escaped. "I did partly, but it was never confirmed until before my father escaped from Azkaban." Yuugi answered honestly wondering if that was the answer Yami was looking for, "Why are you bring this all up? Did Dumbledore say something to you?"

Yami lightly nodded his head as he looked away again, "I figured I would be the one to be fired before Trelawney due to my family's past. So I went after Dumbledore to find out why I was still here. He told me it was due to you that the ministry won't touch me because it could set you off."

Silence followed as Yuugi took in what Yami was telling him. Something about the way he said it, made Yuugi believe that there was something more to this. "You think I'm using my own power to scare the ministry into leaving you alone." He found himself saying more as a statement than a question. The only reason Yuugi wouldn't back down from Umbridge was because he knew she had been gunning for them since she came here. Yami was a great professor and no matter his past he should be allowed to teach. "Yami you heard my father. Fudge is paranoid and will do anything to make sure things appear fine when they are not. I don't mean to scare anyone I just want Umbridge to leave us alone. I can't control how the ministry views how I act out. I was trying to protect someone I care about and nothing more."

"Then this army business? If we start something behind Dumbledore's back, there is no telling how Umbridge or the ministry will view it. Our families have suffered enough and I don't want the people to think we are truly trying to take down the ministry when we are not."

Yuugi reached out and turned Yami's face so he was looking at him, "They won't be able to view it as such because they'll never know about it. I want these students to remain safe and know how to defend themselves. There is a new war coming and we have to be ready. You don't have to be involved if you don't want to I just think these students need a better teacher than Umbridge." He wanted Yami to decide whether to join or not and not force him to.

"We could get in a lot of trouble for this," Yami commented as he pulled his partner close.

Yuugi lean against Yami and smiled, "Does that mean you'll help me?"

"Yeah, but I can only do so much. I do have classes to tend to you know."

"I do and I promise it won't interfere with any of them." Yuugi promised as he snuggled farther into Yami's side. Sure some of his actions did look suspicious to some in the ministry, but he knew what he was doing. Everything he did was to protect those he held dear. Yuugi wasn't out to take over the world like Voldermort wanted to. He just wanted to be able to live his life like he wanted to with his family and friends by his side. One day that would be a reality or so he hoped it would be.

* * *

"This is mad. Who'd want to be taught by me? I'm a nutter, remember?" Harry asked as the small group made their way toward the Hog's Head pub not far from the little town of Hogsmeade where students from Hogwarts were allowed to go every weekend. It was the next day and after getting together early during breakfast, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Yuugi were making their way to a meeting spot that Hermione had set up. Apparently other students were going to be there that she invited secretly to see who else would like to join them.

The only one not with them was Yami, who couldn't get out of a professor's meeting that McGonagall dropped on him that morning. So since Yuugi did not have to be there he gladly skipped out on the meeting to join his little brother and the others. Of course Yuugi dropped his own kind of idea on Harry since he knew there would be some times when Yami could not be there.

"Look on the bright side. You can't be any worse than old toad face." Ron added with a chuckle.

Harry sighed, "Thanks, Ron."

"I'm here for you, mate."

Yuugi shook his head with a smile, "Come on Harry, it won't be all bad. Plus there's no telling how often Yami will be able to join us. You've fought Voldermort before and would be the best one to help us teach everyone the best way to defend."

Harry could tell it was a losing battle so he changed the subject and asked Hermione, "Who's supposed to be meeting us then?" It could not be a lot of other students since Hermione did not have that much time to get the word out about their plans.

"Just a couple of people," was her only reply as she pushed open the doors to the Hog's Head. The place looked abandoned to Yuugi as he stepped inside to an empty pub with only an old goat and the bartender in the whole place. He figured not a lot of people knew of this place and that was probably why Hermione picked it. It was away from the school and they wouldn't be disturbed by anyone coming and going.

"Lovely spot," Ron commented sarcastically.

Hermione was the first one to step in and say, "Thought it was safer off the beat and track."

'_It may be safer, but it's creepy as hell and smells like something died…' _ Yuugi thought as he followed the others inside and out of the cold. Hopefully this meeting turned out a lot better than it was already looking.

* * *

**Sakura: **I was going to keep going, but decided to break up this chapter into two parts. Don't worry Yami's going to be involved in Dumbledore's army, just not right now.

**Next Time: **Dumbledore's army is coming to life and Yuugi gets to be a bit of a show off.

**Yumi: Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Small Note**

**Sakura: **Here is part two... I'm glad I had this chapter done in advance because this week has been horrible. I do hope all my readers enjoy...

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Dumbledore's Army (Part Two)**

The turnout of students was a lot larger than Yuugi had predicted. Hermione seemed to have been able to spread the word quickly between students she and Harry knew. Yuugi recognized a few faces from some of Yami's classes but he couldn't tell all of them by name. The rather large group took up most of the small pub and hopefully nobody off the street would decide to drop in.

Hermione and Harry sat in front of the fireplace which was left unused with Ron and Yuugi off to the side beside them. The rest of the students either stood or where sitting right across from them. It was a little bit awkward with all the eyes looking at them waiting to see what would happen. Yuugi figured he would be use to the looks by now, but that was not the case in a situation like this.

Thankfully Hermione was the brave one of them all as she stood up despite looking very nervous, "Um…Hi…" The silence that met her words did not deter her from continuing as she said, "So you all know why where here… We need a teacher…" Hermione sighed at her own words as she changed them up and re-said, "A proper teacher. One who's had real experience defending themselves against the dark arts."

"Why?" A rather bored looking student sitting near the front asked. Yuugi didn't recognize him and he wasn't wearing anything that let him know what house he was from.

"Why…" Ron repeated like it was a stupid question, "Cause You-Know-Who's back you toss-pot."

"So he says…" The same student challenged nodding his head toward Harry which was really starting to tick Yuugi off.

"So Dumbledore says…" Hermione said hoping to calm the situation back down and get back to the matter at hand.

The boy seemed unconvinced as he came back and said, "So Dumbledore says because he says. The point is where's the proof…"

Before Yuugi got a chance to speak up and give the kid a piece of his mind another male student spoke up and said, "Perhaps you could tell us more about how Diggory got killed."

Those words lit a fire within Harry as he stood up and stated very clearly, "I'm not going to talk about Cedric, so if that's why you're here you might as well clear out now." He turned to Hermione and started whispering, "Come on Hermione lets go they're just here because they think I'm some kind of freak."

"Is it true you can produce a patronus charm?" A familiar voice spoke up and all eyes turned to see Luna was there and had been the one to say something.

Hermione quickly nodded and replied before Harry could, "Yes, I've seen it."

"Blimey Harry I didn't know you could do that," A different male student said with real surprise.

"A-And he killed a basilisk," Neville shuttered out as all attention turn to him, "With the sword in Dumbledore's office."

"It's true," Yuugi said pulling the attention toward him. He may have not been there but he heard the stories from Harry himself. "And he fought about a hundred dementors at once." It was thanks to Harry's bravery that his father was still alive although he left that part out. Some people still didn't trust that Sirius wasn't a murderer.

"And last year he really did fight You-Know-Who in the flesh." Hermione put out there hoping to sway the students toward their cause.

"Wait…" Harry did not seem to like the way this was going as he quickly stated, "Look it all sounds great when you say it like that but the truth is most of that was luck. I didn't know what I was doing half the time and I nearly always had help."

"He's just being modest." Hermione tried to say only for Harry to interrupt.

"No Hermione I'm not. Facing this stuff in real life is not like school. In school if you make a mistake you can just try again tomorrow, but out there when you're seconds away from being murdered or watching a friend die right before your eyes…" He paused trying to keep away painful memories before he simply sat down and said, "You don't know what that's like."

Yuugi could agree with him there and he said so, "Your right Harry we don't know, that's why we need your help if we're going to have any chance of beating Voldermort." True he and Yami were going to be doing most of the teaching and make sure everyone stayed safe while they trained. However Harry was the only one who truly knew what it was like to face Voldermort.

There was another moment when all was quiet as everyone took it all in. This wasn't going to be just some club where they hung out. They were truly going to be training in order to be ready to face anything that came their way outside of the grounds of Hogwarts. A war was brewing and no matter the age they all had to be ready.

"He's really back isn't he…?" A much younger male student, who was probably only a second year, asked Harry.

Harry simply nodded his head to the kid not sure what else he could say. He still looked unsure about everything and probably wondering if this was still a good idea.

* * *

In the span of the thirty minutes that they spent at the Hog's Head, Yuugi watched Harry go from being unsure to being super excited about all that they were planning. Everyone who showed up ended up signing up to be a part of Dumbledore's Army, a name Yuugi was proud to have come up with. It was an odd name, but if the ministry thought Dumbledore was starting an army might as well make it true. Although this army was going to be ready to take on the Dark Lord not the Ministry of Magic.

Once names were put down on a list, they all thought it best to call it a day before it got late. They still had some planning that needed to be done before the first real meeting would take place. Mainly they needed a secret spot to do all this where Umbridge wouldn't find out.

This of course is what Harry, Hermione, Ron, Yuugi, Ginny, Fred, George, and Neville were all discussing among themselves while on their way across the bridge that would take them back to Hogwarts. As soon as they reached Hogwarts they would have to be hush hush about it in case someone over heard them but for now they were safe.

"We need to find a place to practice where Umbridge won't find out," Harry said but to him nothing came to mind.

"The Shrieking Shack..?" Ginny suggested.

Yuugi already knew that was a bad idea as he said, "It's too small." Plus it would probably fall apart with just one spell going wrong.

"The forbidden forest…?" Hermione suggested next which was quickly denied by Ron who said, "Hell bloody no…"

The forbidden forest would have been ideal for Yuugi, but besides Ron's fears he did have a point. There was a chance some creature could wander there way and hurt one of the students. Also it would be too obvious if it ended up being near where Yuugi and Yami taught magical creatures.

Overall no one seemed to have an idea where would be best where they would not be found out. Although there was another worry that needed to be addressed as Ginny asked, "Harry what happens if Umbridge does find out?"

"Who cares…?" All eyes cut to Hermione who had the biggest smile on her face, "I mean it's sort of exciting isn't it… breaking the rules."

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger," Ron joked which put a smile on everyone's faces.

Yuugi was glad to see them all in high spirits, "Right well over the next few days we should each come up with a couple possible of places we can practice," He suggested, "Between us all I'm sure we can come up with the best place."

Everyone was in agreement with that but until that time when they found a place they would continue on with their daily routines.

* * *

"She had to have seen us…" Yuugi commented the next day when Yuugi and Yami headed down to the Great Hall. They noticed Filch nailing yet another framed notice on the wall right near the entrance to the main hall. Ever since Umbridge was named Inquisitor of Hogwarts she had been deciding rules and having them put up for all to see. The newest one that the old caretaker was putting up stated that all organizations were disbanded and permanently banned.

"Probably, she seems to have eyes everywhere now." Yami agreed with him as they continued on toward their intended target. They already had breakfast in their room that morning but were meeting up with Harry and his friends just outside the Great Hall.

Yuugi checked their surroundings before asking quietly, "Do you really think this place will work? I mean we could probably get out of any trouble, but I don't want to be the cause of Harry and the others getting in trouble or worst expelled."

Yami simply waved off his worry, "This place will be perfect trust me on this." He had a grin on his face just thinking about it. Umbridge would never be the wiser and they would have the perfect place to train.

Yuugi still wasn't that convinced, but he would trust Yami for now. He had to remember that Yami had gone to Hogwarts before so he had to have known of a few good hiding places. Of course he wouldn't tell Yuugi the place he was thinking about saying he wanted it to be a surprise for everyone.

Yesterday when Yuugi met up with Yami after he and the others got back to Hogwarts and told him of what had happened he had listened to everything without a word. However when Yuugi told him that they needed to come up with a few places they could train without Umbridge knowing, it was like a light bulb had gone off in Yami's head. Before Yuugi could even ask, Yami had taken off simply saying he wanted to check something. Then when Yami returned hours later he wouldn't tell Yuugi anything and said all would be explained the next day.

So here they were going to meet up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione to find out if whatever Yami was going to show them would be worth it for their cause. Yuugi was pretty sure Yami knew what he was doing, but it had Yuugi extremely curious.

"Can't you at least give me a hint?" Yuugi asked to which Yami shook his head.

"You'll just have to wait and see…." Yami stated with that smirk on his face. The topic was dropped after that because they were just outside the Great Hall where Harry, Hermione, and Ron were already waiting for them. "Glad to see everyone could make it." He said to them once the two were in front of them.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked also curious as to why they were all meeting up like this. He wasn't told anything just remembered Yuugi coming to their common room after dinner and said that Yami wanted them all to meet up this morning.

"Yuugi explained to me the little problem of finding a place to train and I think I know of the best place for that," Yami firstly explained before he turned and waved the teens back down the hall, "It's not far from here…"

The three teens looked at Yuugi first, who shrugged and followed after his partner. They then looked at each other second not sure what to make of Yami's behavior. However it wasn't but a second later the other three followed suit not sure where Yami was taking them, but willing to give him a chance.

Of course Yami saying that the place was not far was a complete lie. After going down multiply hallways and turning so many corners along with going up a couple flights of stairs, the four following Yami started to think Yami was either lost or completely forgot where he was taking them. Just when Yuugi was about to speak up and get Yami back on track, he stopped nearly causing Yuugi to run into him.

"Here it is…" Yami stated standing in front of a completely blank wall. No one was around and there weren't any other rooms in the area.

Yuugi looked around completely confused, "Uh Yami…"

Yami held up his hand for everyone to remain quiet. They all waited a few minutes to see if anything would happen and it was in those few seconds that something started to happen. Right before their eyes a door began to form on the wall as if it had always been there. Yami still had a smirk on his face as he watched the jaws drop on the four behind him. He had found the perfect spot but of course they had not seen the inside yet.

Once the door had completely formed, Yami opened it up and quickly ushered everyone in. There was no telling when someone might come by and they didn't need anyone else finding out about the place. Only after everyone was in, did he walk through and close the door behind him. The others were too busy looking at the large room they were standing in to notice that the door seemed to disappear and in its place was a mirror. Although back in the hallway the door disappeared altogether without a trace.

Hermione was the first to snap out of her shock as she turned to Yami and said, "You found the room of requirement."

"The what…?" Ron questioned still confused.

"It's also known as the come and go room. The room only appears when a person has a real need of it and is always equipped for the seekers need." Yami explained to him and to Hermione said, "I can't say I found it. Back in my days at Hogwarts this place was a favorite to my cousins. They came across it one day and decided to make it their club house. We did use it to skip a few of our classes when we did not feel like going. I almost completely forgot about it until Yuugi mentioned the perfect place where Umbridge would never find us."

"So say you really need the toilet."

"Charming Ronald but yes that is the general idea…" Hermione said with a small giggle.

They all were warming up to the idea as Harry said, "It's brilliant… It's like Hogwarts wants us to fight back."

Yuugi took in the large room which had bookcases, a fireplace, and cushions spread out all over the room. It looked comfortable with plenty of space for them to practice. There were candles here and there around the room on the walls, but most of the light came from the windows where the sun was currently coming through. He was pretty sure if they needed anything else the room would probably be able to give it to them, but they would take this one step at a time. For the time being it truly was perfect since Umbridge probably had no earthly idea this room was around. They would just have to time their meetings given the new rule Umbridge had just instated. He turned to the three teens who were already planning out the best way to use the room which put a smile on Yuugi's face. Everything was slowly coming together.

* * *

The first official meeting of Dumbledore's Army did not come until a week later on a weekend when everyone could meet up. It would be hard to meet during the week with everyone having different schedules, but they would make the most of the weekends. Of course so Umbridge would not find out, Hermione set it up to where the students would show up in waves at different times in the span of an hour. It would take longer before the class would begin having to wait on everyone, however they had to be cautious in case a certain someone was watching.

On that particular day after everyone who had signed up got there Yami was impressed with the turn out. He wasn't there at Hog's Head to see who all had come, but he was glad to now see how many students wanted to train and be ready for the fight with Voldermort.

"You ready?" Yuugi asked both Harry and his husband who stood on either side of him. The other students stood across from them mingling and talking among themselves.

Harry still looked a little nervous while Yami seem to have more confident. That was probably from the fact he was used to teaching large classes already. Plus Yami knew the dark arts like the back of his hand and he was ready to pass his knowledge on to others so they could defend themselves.

"I'll start it off, but feel free to join in." Yami told them as he stepped forward to call the class to order. Yuugi shook his head with a smile as he watched Yami pull everyone's attention onto him. Both Harry and Yuugi watched as Yami quickly introduced himself to those students who did not know who he was and then briefly explain the basic defense spells they would be learning before getting to the harder stuff later on.

"The most basic of spells can be over looked as great defense spells," Yami explained to them as he waved his wand and Harry and Yuugi move out of the way as a wooden Death Eater rolled up toward them. It had a target painted on its chest along with waving a fake wand in one of its hand. "So for our first lesson we will be using the simple spell Expelliarmus…" He turned to the group and asked, "Any volunteers?"

Everyone looked at each other trying to figure out whom best to go first until one brave hand went up. All eyes turned to Neville who stepped forward looking really unsure but ready to try.

"Perfect now everyone line up behind him." Yami informed the rest as he, Yuugi, and Harry moved out of Neville's way so he could have a clear shot at the dummy. "Whenever you're ready Neville…."

Neville nodded as he pulled out his wand and held it at the ready. After a moment of hesitation he waved his wand and said, "_Expelliarmus!"_

Instead of the dummy's wand flying out of its hand, Neville's wand easily flew from Neville's hand and went flying backward nearly hitting the other students. They all quickly ducked out of the way and watched as it hit the wall behind them.

Yuugi cringed as he watched it play out from the sidelines and could easily see where Neville had gone wrong, but he wasn't the only one. Harry stepped toward Neville pulling his own wand out to show him what had happened.

"You're fluorescing your wand too much," Harry said giving him some advice, "It's more like this… _Expelliarmus!" _The wand flew out of the dummy's hand without a problem.

Neville looked a little discouraged but Harry put a hand on his friend's shoulder and assured him that he would get it in time he just needed some more practice. The exchange between the two showed Yuugi even more that he was right in allowing Harry to help them teach the others. Practice makes perfect was wise words to go by.

* * *

**Sakura: **Another chapter with not much action, but there is more to come.

**Next Time: **Dumbledore's Army continues to meet and something new comes to light that Yuugi did not know about Harry

**Yumi: Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Small Note**

**Sakura: **Sorry this is late... Lots of stuff happening this week and I completely forgot to post this. Also I wanted to mention that at the rate this story is going it's probably only going to be twenty chapters. I've been working ahead and have most of the chapters in a rough draft form. Goal is to have this story finished by the end of March. We will just have to wait and see if I will reach that goal I set for myself. For now please enjoy this new chapter...

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Rough Start to the Holidays**

The room was filled with students as everyone in Dumbledore's Army worked on spells that they learned about the last time they were there. Yami was impressed with a lot of the younger students who were keeping up with the older students. Everyone was almost on the same level and the past few weeks felt like an amazing achievement. Practice always makes perfect so despite having already been meeting for a few weeks now, Yami was determined for everyone to be able to know the basic defense spells by heart.

After about an hour of practice, Yami figured a test was in order, so he got the females lined up on one side of the room and the males on the other side. This left a space in the middle of the room perfect for a duel. However it was not Yami or Harry who were going to test the students. Yuugi looked between the two rows of students before his eyes settled on someone from the males' side.

"Stunning is one of the most useful spells…" Yuugi said with a smile as he looked at the little boy in front of him, "How about it Nigel want to show them how a Stupefy spell is really done?"

The boy froze on the spot and pointed at himself as he asked, "Me?"

Yuugi nodded, he had seen the boy during practice and for a sophomore he was a really good wizard. "Just give it your best shot," He encouraged the boy hoping to take some of the nerves away.

However instead the boy still looked like a deer in headlights as he walked into place. Yuugi walked to the other end and watched as Nigel got his wand out and took his position. The wand was shaking in the poor boy's hand and he clearly did not like being the center of attention.

Yuugi knew he'd have to help the boy with that. He needed to have more confident in himself or he could seriously hurt someone with his spells when not meaning to. Although Yuugi wasn't worried for now as he prepared to take whatever happened, "Alright Nigel let's see what you can do."

Nigel nodded as he got a better grip on his wand and aimed it at Yuugi. He thought back to his few days of training and took a deep breath before he yelled, "_Stupefy!"_

The power behind the spell ended up being stronger than Yuugi predicted as he and Nigel was sent flying backwards. A last minute spell saved Yuugi from being too stunned as Yami hurried to his side to check on him while Harry went to check on Nigel. Everyone else in the room looked toward Yuugi to see his reaction, but the look on his face surprised most who did not know him.

Yuugi was smiling as he laughed and said, "That was awesome!" He let Yami help him sit up before he sent a thumb up toward Nigel. "Great job!"

Yami shook his head with a smile as he helped Yuugi get up, "So who's next?" He asked toward Yuugi. Only his partner could take a hit like that and be ready to go back into the ring.

Yuugi simply flashed a grin his way before he turned his eyes toward their students. Today was going to get even more interesting.

* * *

The weeks leading into December proved to be more entertaining than Yuugi imagined. Between helping students out behind Umbridge's back and watching her squirm like a little worm because she could not figure out what the students were up to, everything was going good. After a couple of times Filch had caught a few of the students seemingly disappearing down a hallway, Umbridge started to look into what was going on and it was the only reason she suspected anything. Of course after seeing her send Filch out to do her dirty work, Yuugi learned ways to deal with the creepy caretaker. Yami and Yuugi were not going to let anything happen to their students.

It was just so funny, how she figured she was one step ahead of them only for Filch to fail her again. Honestly Yuugi thought she would have learned by now that she should not say things where a certain werewolf can hear them. Harry also was a big help with his map of Hogwarts letting them know where everyone was and who was around the room of requirement before they left each day. Hogwarts was a little more bearable since they started Dumbledore's Army.

Currently they were about a week and a half away from winter break and most of the students would be leaving for the holiday. Yami thought it best to call one more meeting before mid-terms hit and the students would need to focus on those. Letting the students get a little more practice in would not hurt since those not of age would not be able to practice until they got back to Hogwarts.

While the other students formed their own groups and practiced spells, Yuugi and Yami stood off to the side and watched. Harry was going around to each group and helping where he could not really one to just stand around and watch. While he did that Yuugi nudged his partner and said, "Want to hear what Umbridge is up to?"

"Depends anything interesting?"

"Only that's she has started an Inquisitorial Squad to help her keep the students in line and following the rules." Yuugi chuckled at his own words before he added, "That's what she wants everyone to believe. In truth they are just a bunch of bullies and she's using the squad to try and figure out what we are up too."

Yami was not surprised to hear that, "I like to see them try. They can't even find this room. Plus I'm a professor if I find them bulling my students they'll have whatever punishment I see fit coming their way."

"Oh I got a bad boy on my hands." Yuugi purred as he wrapped his arms around Yami, "Since when have you been about breaking the rules…"

"It's not viewed as breaking them if I'm protecting my students. Umbridge is taking things too far and I'm going to show her she can't push us around."

Yuugi could agree with him and then decided it was best to change the topic, "This is completely off topic, but it will be nice to go back home for the holidays…" He loved Hogwarts, but he missed his parents and couldn't wait to see them.

Yami chuckled as he hugged Yuugi close, "Only you can change the topic so dramatically. But yeah I'm ready to go home too. McGonagall told me most of the professor stay at Hogwarts during the holiday, but she told me it was alright if we did want to leave."

"Are you really okay with not seeing your whole family this year?" Yuugi asked one more time to be sure. They had already been discussing their plans and every year since Yuugi had been with Yami they went to the Sennen house for Christmas but with all that's been going on Remus thought it best if Yuugi and Yami stayed with them at Grimmauld place that year.

Yami nodded, "Its fine Yuugi, one Christmas without seeing my cousins is not going to kill me. My parents said they are going to stop by for a little while during the break to see us and I'm okay with that. Besides I'm looking forward to seeing how the Black family plans their Christmas."

"It's probably not going to be pretty. My parents haven't planned a Christmas party since I was little. Plus it's not only us it's the Weasley family, Hermione, and Harry who are going to be there also and I think Tonks may be around. I don't know who else, but there's not going to be any Order meetings unless it's urgent while we are staying there." Yuugi went off into his own little world as he thought of the chaos that was sure to happen, "I have a feeling my parents and Molly are going to butt heads one too many times."

"Grandpa is coming over at some point too right?"

"Uh…" Yuugi shook his head of other thoughts and looked up at Yami, "He should be there for at least Christmas. I just wrote him a letter yesterday to make sure. Why?"

Yami looked anywhere but at Yuugi, "No reason…."

"Yami what are you…." Yuugi was going to ask what Yami was up to, but Yami pulled himself out of Yuugi's grip and walked away. He started calling everyone to order meaning that he was planning on calling it a day. The only reason he wouldn't tell Yuugi something was that he had a surprise in the works for Yuugi. Even though he really wanted to know, Yuugi decided to let it go. He already had a feeling of what Yami was planning and he always did like Yami's romantic side.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts he hurried up to Yami and rejoined his side alongside Harry. The other students stood in a large group in front of them waiting to hear from their teachers. Yami waited until everyone had settled down before he started to speak.

"So that's it for this lesson, now we are not going to be meeting again until after the holidays. So just keep practicing on your own as best you can, but be careful." Yami informed them wanting his students to practice but be safe about it. "You have all come along way. Well done everyone…."

The students were slightly upset that there would be no more meetings until after the holidays, but they did clap for their wonderful teachers who had taught them a lot. Once there was nothing else to address, the students started to collect their items and prepared to leave in waves like they always did to insure no one was watching. Yuugi and Yami waited until the end to make sure everyone was gone before they left themselves.

* * *

The night was quiet as Yuugi and Yami lay sleeping in their bed with Sphinx curled up at the end. Akumu was the only one awake as she continued to watch over her family as a protector. She may have only been a messenger owl, but if needed to she would always protect her family with her life. The hour was late as the moon was high in the sky and only the occasional snore from Yami could be heard.

That is until a pounding on their bedroom door jostled Yami awake. Akumu let out a howl at the noise and fluttered her wings threateningly at the door. Crimson eyes searched the room for an intruder before he sat up when he realized where the noise was coming from. Yuugi groaned in his sleep as Yami's warmth left him as Yami got out of bed and quickly threw on some clothes.

"Who the hell is it at this hour?" Yuugi growled as he wrapped the covers more around him. His eyes lazily opened as he watched his husband head to the bedroom door.

Yami did not reply until he opened the door and found Hermione standing there in her night grown and a robe. She looked worried about something as she looked up at him. "It's just Hermione…" He told Yuugi before he asked the girl, "What's going on?"

"It's Harry…." Hermione was able to get out and that of course got Yuugi's attention as he sat up in bed.

"What about Harry?" Yuugi asked more awake now. He was grateful that he gave the password to their quarters to Harry, Ron, and Hermione for reasons just like this.

Hermione shook her head, "I don't fully know… He had some kind of dream or vision… Ron went and got Professor McGonagall and their taking him to see Professor Dumbledore." She looked like she was scared, "It's happen before, but never like this."

Yuugi hated getting bits and pieces, but he could tell Hermione did not know much. "This has happened before?" He asked getting out of bed thankfully unlike his counterpart he liked wearing sleep pants.

"Yes and I told Harry he should tell someone about these dreams. However this time was worst, Ron told me that Harry was determined to talk to the headmaster. He thinks the dream is true and that something bad has happened." Hermione informed them, "I'm sorry that I don't know more it just all happened so fast. I just knew that you would want to know."

Yami nodded as he placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, "You did the right thing," He looked to Yuugi who was already slipping on his robe. "You ready?" He really did not need to ask if Yuugi wanted to go when he could already tell if something was up with Harry, Yuugi was going to be there.

Yuugi nodded as he joined them at the door and looked to Hermione, "We can take it from here you should go back to the dorms."

Hermione shook her head, "I want to go too."

"There's really no harm in it," Yami told Yuugi, who looked unsure, but really did not want to fight over it now and agreed. So with them all in agreement they headed out to the headmaster's office.

* * *

By the time Yuugi, Yami and Hermione arrived there was already a discussion going on within. Despite the look from McGonagall for being there Hermione moved quietly toward the Weasley children who stood off to one side of the room. Yuugi figured that whatever Harry's dream was about must concern them for them to have needed to be there. McGonagall stood silently behind Harry who remained in the middle of the room watching Professor Dumbledore who stood with his back to Harry.

"In the dream were you standing next to the victim or looking down at the scene?" Dumbledore asked of Harry, not even caring about the new arrivals coming into his office.

Yuugi remained silent as he watched Harry try to piece together his answer, "Neither it's like I was…" It appeared whatever happened it was hard for him to explain as Harry said in frustration, "Professor would you please just tell me what is happening…"

Dumbledore paid Harry no mind as he turned and walked up to one of the man portraits in his office. "Everard, Arthur is on guard duty this night. Make sure he is found by the right people."

The man in the portrait nodded and disappeared out of his frame.

"Sir…" Harry tried again to get the headmaster's attention as Dumbledore ignored him once more and walked over to a different portrait.

"Phineas you must return to your portrait at Grimmauld place, tell them that Arthur Weasley is gravely injured and his children will be arriving there soon by portkey."

Yuugi recognized the old guy in the portrait as he had seen the same one at Grimmauld place. He never got the guts to talk to any of the portraits not really caring to know many of his ancestors. If they were anything like his grandmother he rather not bother with them at all.

"They found him Albus, it was close but they think he'll make it." Everard informed the headmaster as he returned quickly as if he was never gone, "Once more the dark lord failed to acquire it."

Dumbledore nodded and looked as if he was about to say something to Everard when a shout startled them all.

"Look at me!" Harry shouted which worked as the headmaster looked toward Harry with a look of slight surprise.

Yuugi hurried forward at that point and put a hand on the younger teen's shoulder. "Harry…" He paused when the hand was shrugged off and Harry's only focus was on the headmaster.

"What's happening to me?" Harry asked Dumbledore almost pleading.

Yuugi felt slightly hurt by that and he wished he had a clue as to what was happening. He didn't have long to ponder anything as a new voice spoke up.

"You wished to see me headmaster…" As if like a ghost Snape appeared out of the blue behind Yami, which scared him since he was still half asleep.

Yami quickly moved out of the professor's way like he was a student about to get punished as the headmaster continued to ignore Harry and talk to Snape. "Severus I'm afraid we can't wait, not even til morning otherwise we will be vulnerable."

Snape was not a man of many words and that showed there as he simply nodded and moved forward to put a hand on Harry. Yuugi snapped by that point as he moved in front of his little brother blocking Snape from him.

"Don't you lay a hand on him!" Yuugi may have not had a clue to what was happening, but if anyone was going to help Harry it would be him.

"Yuugi it's alright step away," The headmaster assured him but Yuugi was not convinced.

"No I will not, you may trust him but I don't." Yuugi said not afraid to say any of this to the fellow professor's face.

"We don't have time for your childishness," Snape snapped back as he shoved Yuugi out of the way like he was nothing. He gripped Harry's arm like a vice and pulled the teen away who looked even more confused as he was dragged off somewhere.

Yuugi recovered from his shock slower than he normally would and was going to go after the two until the headmaster spoke again and said, "If you want answers I will give them to you, but you'll have to trust me and not go after them."

"There's only a few people I trust and pretty much none of you make the list," Yuugi growled back in his anger referring to everyone minus his husband. Yami was the only one he trusted in that whole room.

Dumbledore remained unfazed by the remark as he turned to Professor McGonagall, "Minerva please get these children ready for the trip."

McGonagall agreed without a word and ushered the Weasley children and Hermione out of the office, leaving only the headmaster with Yami and Yuugi alone. The portraits around them went back to sleep or at least faked sleep so that it appeared that they were not listening in.

Yuugi did not care if anyone was listening in, he just wanted to know what was happening to Harry, "I want answers, Dumbledore. What just happened with Harry?" He demanded.

Yami remained on the sidelines watching as the two stood across from each other. The headmaster's face was neutral even though the way Yuugi was talking to him could be seen as disrespectful. He would only step in if Yuugi looked like he was about to lose it.

"Firstly Yuugi you must understand that just like you, Harry will never truly be normal until the Dark Lord has been dealt with for good." Dumbledore told him and when there was no reply he continued, "Ever since the Voldermort attacked Harry as a baby he left his mark on the boy. On that night he formed a connect that was never wanted between the two. It is though this connection that he can send real and false images to the boy."

"You mean like the dream he had?"

"Yes, but this is not the first time. According to your father he has been having them since just before the Voldermort rose back to power."

"Wait my father knew about this…" Yuugi couldn't believe something had been going on with Harry and his father never told him. "Why wouldn't he tell me… More important why wouldn't Harry come to me about this."

Dumbledore did not have an answer for that, but he did reply with, "Your father could have seen it as something that should not be of your concern. It was only through Hermione that Harry was even writing to Sirius about the dreams and in turn Sirius informed me about them. Plus Harry is a teenager who is going through a lot that he may be having trouble processing it himself."

"So you think these dreams are true?" Yami spoke up pulling the two back on topic.

"Yes I do believe so," Dumbledore replied as he looked toward the professor, "Just as what has happened tonight, Voldermort is entering Harry's mind and feeding him these images to make him suffer. However we must be careful because if Voldermort can enter Harry's mind so easily he may be able to view all our plans or feed Harry false images leading him or the Order into a trap."

"More or less the reason both Harry and I are left in the dark," Yuugi spoke after being quiet for the time being to hear Dumbledore's response to Yami's question. He could relate to Harry on so many levels but he would never know what it would feel like to have his head messed with by Voldermort. In some ways Yuugi couldn't blame Harry for keeping quiet, but he still hated that the teen hadn't come to him. "So why hand him over to Snape?"

"Severus is the best one to help Harry learn to fight back against Voldermort. He needs to learn to keep the Dark Lord out of his mind."

Yuugi wanted to laugh at that since Snape was not the best, "I won't fight your choice, but I don't trust Snape and if anyone is better than him it's Yami."

Yami was surprised by those words as he looked at his partner. He figured Yuugi would have picked himself or either one of Yami's parents since all three were so much more talented than him in magic. "Yuugi…"

"It's true, but like I said I won't fight it and let Dumbledore do as he sees best." Yuugi looked almost defended for some reason after all this as he turned away from the headmaster. "If it's possible I'd like to join the Weasley children and return home."

"Of course…" Dumbledore turned toward his desk to make the arrangements while Yami was left to hurry after Yuugi as he started to leave the office.

"Yuugi wait…" Yami called after him as his husband hurried down the stairs. He was only able to catch up with him once they were in the hall as the Gargoyle moved back in place severing as the marker for Dumbledore's office. "Are you serious about going home?"

Yuugi nodded as he kept his back to Yami not trusting his voice. He was upset and angry all at the same time and he didn't want to end up hurting his lover.

Yami sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He understood Yuugi's need to go home, but he couldn't lie and say it didn't hurt a little. But after what he just learned Yuugi wanted his space and probably talk to his parents face to face about everything. "I think I get why, so I'm not going to stop you." He walked forward and turned Yuugi around pulling him into his arms, "I wish I could go with you, but I have to finish things up here. I need you to promise me you'll stay safe…"

Once again Yuugi nodded not saying a word as he snuggled up into Yami's arms. He hated leaving Yami behind he really did and he wished Yami could come with him, but Yuugi just felt the need to go home and deal with this. They would not be apart for long and hopefully when they met again Yuugi would feel better.

After about a couple minutes of being in each other's arms, Yami knew he really needed to go help Yuugi pack a few things. "Let's go get you ready," he kissed the top of Yuugi's head and started to led him back to their room. The upcoming holiday was not starting out like they had hoped but hopefully in a week things would start to look up again.

* * *

**Sakura: **One thing I've been asked and haven't really answered is who Harry might be with. Since the story is not focused on Harry, but on Yuugi, I finally decided to leave who Harry may or may not be dating up to the readers. That's one of the reasons I left the kissing scene with Cho and Harry out since I had thought about putting it in here where Yuugi being all big brother and encourage his little brother to go talk to the girl. Yeah were a good ways into the story and I'm just now addressing this…. Oh well, but basically Harry will not be put with someone in this story just like it didn't happen with my Prisoner of Azkaban story, but if you want to pretend he is with whoever you like that's fine with me.

Other than that…. Here's what will be happening next time…

**Next Time:** Winter break has finally started… Our favorite couple is reunited and Yami has a nice surprise for Yuugi for their first anniversary as a married couple….

**Yumi: Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Small Note**

**Sakura: **I've seen so much ice that it makes me sick of the cold. It would be different if it was snow but my city has been hit by back to back ice storms and it sucks. Only good thing is I got a few days off from work and it gave me a chance to relax. I needed that time off as a nice mini vacation. Other than that I just want to let my readers know that after this chapter there will only be five more chapters left. I finished plotting the rest of the story out and got most of the chapters typed. This story ended up shorter than I thought, but it all works out in the end. Please enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Christmas at Grimmauld Place**

A week and a half without his partner, Yuugi realized was not as hard as he thought. This was the first time Yuugi and Yami had been apart for a long period of time since they had been together. At first Yuugi thought it was going to be hard, but with so many other things on his mind it was not as bad as he thought it to be. Although if anyone asked, Yuugi was more than ready for Yami to come home for the holidays.

A knock on his bedroom door pulled Yuugi from his thoughts as he looked out the window. The door opened partway as his papa stuck his head in to inform him that Harry, Yami, and Hermione would be arriving soon. Unlike Yuugi and the Weasley children, they were forced to take the train from Hogwarts to King Cross Station were members of the order would be there to escort them here. Only a few members of the order were staying at Grimmauld place during the holidays so it was fairly quiet around there.

Thankfully the holiday was not a sad one for the Weasley family as Arthur was making a full recovery and would be able to leave the hospital for a day to spend Christmas with his family. Molly spent most of her time continuing her mission to cleaning the place and taking her children to see their father in the hospital. It gave Yuugi plenty of time to spend with his father and papa with no one else in the house.

When Yuugi first arrived he did not really get a chance to talk to his parents because of what happened to Arthur, but once things were settled he did get to sit down and have a talk with them. Sirius was sorry he did not tell Yuugi about the dreams and visions Harry was having but he did not want to worry him. According to his parents he was still too young to have so many responsibilities on his shoulders. It was Sirius's responsibility to look after Harry and be a parent to him not Yuugi. In a way they were right, but Yuugi was still a little upset because they had said they trusted him to look after Harry. It appeared they only wanted him to keep Harry out of trouble at Hogwarts and not deal with every problem the boy was having. The talk with his parents left a lot for him to think about and how he would move forward.

"Yuugi, did you hear me?"

Yuugi finally pulled his eyes away from watching the children having snowball fights on the street and looked toward his papa, "Yes, I'm sorry for spacing out like that." He got up from his favorite spot and moved toward his bed where Sphinx laid curled up. The cat let out a little meow at being woken up, but surprisingly let Yuugi pick him up. Before Yuugi left Hogwarts, Yami told Yuugi to take Sphinx with him while he would keep Akumu. That way they would not be completely alone without each other. Sphinx was a lot calmer without Yami around or he must have missed his master to even think of letting Yuugi touch him.

"Where's father?" Yuugi asked as an afterthought as he headed toward the door to follow his papa downstairs.

Remus opened the door and let Yuugi walk past him before he closed the bedroom door behind him, "He's in the family room waiting for the others to arrive. Molly just left with her children to go see Arthur again."

Yuugi nodded as he headed down the stairs with Sphinx. No doubt Molly would be back before dinner so she could fix something up for everyone. At least for now the house was extra quiet and he would be able to enjoy some time with Yami once he got there. But when he did arrive at the room he found the door to the family room partway open and the strangest thing is he thought her heard multiple voices.

Curious as to who his father was with and who would be left in the house, Yuugi pushed forward and opened the door all the way. The sight before him almost made Yuugi drop Sphinx who jumped out of Yuugi's arms after having almost been dropped. Instead of only his father sitting there calmly in the room, Tonks and Hermione sat on the sofa with him while Harry took up one of the arm chairs. However they did not matter as Yuugi saw the one person he wanted at that moment standing in front of the fireplace with a smile on his face.

Their eyes met as Yami looked up when the door opened and that smile turned into a grin, "Hey honey…"

Yuugi almost could not believe his eyes and he quickly turned toward his papa who appeared beside him and said, "But I thought they were on their way…"

"Just a little white lie, I figured you had already seen them since you were looking out the window but then you did not come racing down to greet them." Remus replied with a smile of his own, "Figured it would be a nice little surprise."

The little wolf realized he must have been so lost in thought that he did not notice if anyone had been entering their home. He would have been the first person at the door if he knew Yami was there. But there was honestly nothing he could do about it now as he forgot everyone else and rushed straight into his husband's arms. As those strong arms wrapped around him, Yuugi knew he never wanted to be away from Yami again.

However the embrace was short lived as Yuugi pulled back and dragged his lover back out of the room and up the stairs. Yami chuckled as he happily followed Yuugi, "What's the rush…"

They stopped only briefly on the second floor for Yuugi to give him a quick kiss and say, "We have some catching up to do and I'd rather not make out in front of my parents and the others." He once more started to pull Yami up the stairs and toward their room.

In all honesty they had not been apart for that long but Yami was not going to complain as he allowed his lover to pull him into their room for some much needed private time.

* * *

Sunlight streaming into the bedroom window stirred Yuugi awake as he rolled over trying to hide from the light. Instead of bumping into a warm body next to his the only thing he found was a pillow that smelled just like his Yami. Slowly blinking his eyes to try and wake himself up, he sat up just a little to see where Yami was. Sadly Yami was not in the room and it upset the little wolf. He figured they would just stay in bed for the morning given what day it was.

'_Guess he went to the bathroom,_' Yuugi figured in his head as he lay back down and tried to get a little more sleep. Hopefully Yami would be quick before the bed got too cold. Winter was hell given the house was older and it took all they could to stay warm.

Just before he could drift back asleep snuggled deep within his blankets the sound of the door opening forced Yuugi to reopen his eyes. He looked toward it to see his lover dressed in just some sleep pants and a white shirt as if he quickly threw something on. In his hands was a tray with what smelled like bacon and eggs according to Yuugi's nose.

Yami shut and locked the door before heading over to Yuugi as his little one sat up. He carefully placed the tray on Yuugi's lap with a smile, "Sleep well?" He asked as he kissed Yuugi's forehead.

Yuugi nodded as he looked at the nice breakfast laid out before him. There was bacon and eggs, along with some grits and toast. To drink there was milk for Yuugi and coffee for Yami. Since there was one plate with two forks, he knew he was sharing this meal with his sweetheart of a lover. With a smile he said, "I thought you had forgotten what today was…"

Yami faked hurt as he crawled back into bed to sit beside his lover, "Of course I would never forget our first wedding anniversary…" He titled Yuugi's head toward him so he could give him a proper kiss on the lips, "By the way Merry Christmas love."

"No present?"

Yami couldn't help the laugh that escaped his mouth as he wrapped an arm around Yuugi, "Later Aibou, but for now you need to eat."

Yuugi wore a smirk of his own as he said, "I'll hold you to that." The truth of it was Yuugi got Yami something for their anniversary and Christmas while he had been away from Yami. Remus had taken him out of the house to buy the gifts since it was about the only time Yami was not with him. Yuugi knew Yami would feel bad if Yuugi got him something but he had nothing to give in return. It had happened once back when they are dating and Yuugi did not want that to happen again.

The two spent the next hour or so in bed feeding each other breakfast that Yami made of course. It was only after they were full and ready to show their faces downstairs that they got dressed. Yami in his favorite leather pants and top that Yuugi loved him in, while Yugi wore jeans with a white t-shirt and one of Yami's sweaters of crimson color. Before they could even think about leaving the room as Yuugi searched around the room for his missing sock, there was a knock on the door.

Yami answered it to find non-other than his mother standing outside their door with a grin on her face. "Mother..?" He asked in surprise, he knew there was a chance she might come, but Yami did not think she and father really would.

Amara pulled her son into a bear hug nearly squeezing him to death, "Oh my baby!" She pulled back to look him over, "How have you been?"

"Fine mom…" Yami replied and quickly got away when her grip loosened. He allowed her to enter the room more where she found her next victim.

Yuugi had just crawled out from under the bed after having found his sock there, only to get pulled into Amara's arms. She gave him a bear hug too, before pulling away to look him over, "It's great to see my two boys doing so well."

"We've been great, Ama-mom…" Yuugi quickly corrected himself. It still felt a little weird to Yuugi to call her mom, but she was bound and determined to be called mom by all she considered her sons. She had tried to get him to call her that even before he and Yami got married.

"Mother what are you doing here?" Yami asked to pull her attention away from his lover.

She turned to him with a look of mock hurt, "I flew all the way here to see my son and son-in-law. You could at least be happy to see me."

Yami sighed, "I highly doubt you flew more like apparated, but besides that we are happy to see you. I just figured you would be with the rest of the family."

"I was with them yesterday but today your father and I are going to be with you, Yuugi and his parents." Amara informed them with a smile before she started for the door. "Now hurry up you two, we bring gifts from everyone back home and I think there's someone downstairs that really would like to see Yuugi."

Yuugi's interested was perked at that as he by passed them both and made a beeline out the door. Amara had a knowing smile on her face as she followed with her son behind her at a slower pace. There was only one person Yuugi wanted to see more than anything that had not been around much in Yuugi's life since he started travelling and married Yami.

"Grandpa!" Yami heard shouted in joy from Yuugi knowing that Yuugi had already made it downstairs to see the old man. He was the one person Yuugi had not seen in a while, so Yami wanted to make sure he could come.

When Amara and Yami finally made it to the front door they found Yuugi nearly crying and hugging his grandfather close to him. Aknamkanon stood beside them with a smile of his own on his face. Around him were a few bags that held the gifts they had bought for Yuugi and Yami from themselves and the rest of Yami's family.

"It's good to see you to my boy…" Grandpa patted Yuugi's back to help the boy calm down. This was the child he had raised since he was three and the two being apart from each other had been hard as of late. It really sucked that Yuugi and Yami could not visit the the elder Mutou when they wanted to.

While they were having their happy reunion Remus and Sirius entered from the family room and couldn't stop the smiles from coming to their faces. Their son looked so happy and this was rare for everyone to be able to get together. They even had Harry with them though the boy had yet to come down from his room for the day yet. The Weasley's and Hermione were in the kitchen eating breakfast and spending time with Arthur who had come in from the hospital last night. The place was a full house for the day.

After a moment of Yuugi simply clinging to his grandfather, Remus cleared his throat and said, "Yuugi, why don't we move into the family room."

Yuugi seemed to realize he was making a scene although the others did not mind, but he did blushed and let go. He moved to stand beside his grandfather and lead the man he saw as a third parent into the family room so he could come in from the cold and relax.

"That went rather well." Yami commented as they all moved in toward the family room. Sirius stopping to help Aknamkanon with the few bags they had.

Aknamkanon put a hand on his son's shoulder and said, "It was very nice of you to make this happen."

Yami nodded, "It's something that is rare and hopefully one day it will be easier for Yuugi and I to move around." He looked up at his father as he said next. "I have something else planned and since you and mother are here, I'll need to fill you guys in."

"Of course," Aknamkanon would help his son in any way he could. Yuugi was part of their family now and both he and his wife would do anything to make sure they were safe and happy.

Yami was glad to hear that as he left it alone for now and joined everyone in the family room. For now they would relax and enjoy themselves. Later in the day would Yami put his plan together and hopefully be able to give his husband a wonderful anniversary gift.

* * *

Honesty if Yuugi had to admit this day was one of the second best days of his life. Although the very best day of his life would have to be when he married his soul mate, but the second best was being able to have his parents, his grandfather, Yami, Yami's parents, and Harry all in the same place. They spent the whole day in the family room having fun and opening presents from one another. The Weasley's kept mostly to themselves in a different room of the house letting each family have their time together. Harry when he did come down did spend some time with the Weasleys but mostly hung out with his god father. Since he arrived at Grimmauld place he and Yuugi had not been able to talk and there was a slight awkward tension between them. Yami figured it would work itself out in time, but that still did not stop Yami and Yuugi from giving Harry something for Christmas.

Yuugi and Yami got the most gifts because it was not only Christmas but also their first anniversary as a married couple. Yami's cousins and their boyfriends felt the need to send them things as if it was their birthdays. A combine gift from Bakura and Marik had to be kept out of sight and left Yuugi blushing. Thankfully no one in the room questioned what the gift was once Yuugi said it was from the two psychos. The rest of the gifts were great and while a few things would stay at Grimmauld place there were a few items that could go with them to Hogwarts to make their living quarters feel more like a home.

However while Yuugi had given Yami his anniversary gift, he did not get anything when Yami said he had gotten him something. It did kind of bum Yuugi out, but he wasn't going to let it affect him. It wasn't like they had to get each other anything, so long as they had each other.

It was only when Amara and Yami had reentered the room after having to go help Molly start dinner that Yuugi noticed something different. Now when his husband left the room he did not have anything with him, when he came back he had a camera in his hand. It was one of those special ones that wizards use so the people in the picture move. It was not anything like the cameras muggles used.

"What are you doing with that?" Yuugi asked turning all attention to Yami as he started to set the camera up.

"We're going to take a photo to remember this day," Yami informed him as he worked on getting the camera set up in the perfect spot. "If everyone can get together in front of the fireplace."

Yuugi watched as everyone around him started to move and position themselves in front of the fireplace. Aknamkanon and Amara stood near the back toward one side while Remus and Sirius also stood in the back on the other side. Harry and Grandpa stood in front of Remus and Sirius while Yami who had gotten the camera ready moved toward them and stood in front of his parents. This left Yuugi the spot in the middle between Yami and Harry.

As they all moved slightly more together to make sure everyone got in the photo, Yami reached down to hold Yuugi's hand in his. "Now everyone smile…," Yami said as a little timer he had set went off. Everyone put on their best smile as a few seconds later a flash went off and their picture was taken.

Yami hurried over to the camera once it was done and gathered everything up, "I'll be back in a little while," He left the room without another word.

The others went back to their seats while Yuugi moved over toward his grandfather, "That was odd…"

Solomon shrugged as he took his seat back in the comfy arm chair, "I'm sure it's nothing my boy. We haven't had a chance to be like this in a long time. He just wants to treasure it."

Yuugi wondered if that really was it as he took his place back on the floor and figured he was better off just waiting on Yami to return.

* * *

Thirty minutes Yuugi waited for Yami to return and there was no word from him. No one knew where he disappeared to and supper was almost ready. So Yuugi was forced to sit and wait while everyone had a good time around him. It was only when Yuugi was about to sniff Yami out and go find him after another ten minutes went by, then Yami walked into the room.

Yami singled Yuugi out going over to him and sitting down in front of him with a gift in his hand. Everyone around them went quiet as they watched Yami hand over the gift to Yuugi. The little wolf looked at it like it was a foreign object.

"What's this?"

Yami chuckled, "It's my gift to you."

"But I thought you did not get me anything."

"Oh come now you can't believe that," Yami had wanted to give it to him earlier but he had to do some last minute fixes to his gift, "Go ahead and open it."

Yuugi untied the bow wrapped around the box and then ripped off the wrapping paper. He carefully opened the box not sure what was inside, but when he did see what lay inside he was shocked. Within a beautiful black frame that had interlacing vine and rose design craved into the wood was the photo Yami had just taken. Everyone in the photo was moving with smiles on their faces and looking every bit happy to be there. At the bottom of the frame written in beautiful white cursive were the words, '_MY FAMILY'_.

For a moment Yuugi was speechless as he continued to stare at the photo not believing how great it looked. No one said a word for a while and let Yuugi enjoy his gift. That was until Yami saw tears in Yuugi's eyes and he became worried.

"Oh Yuugi, I'm sor…."

"No Yami it's perfect," Yuugi quickly said as he wiped away his tears with a smile. Yami had no reason to apology because it was the greatest gift and something Yuugi would cherish forever. He sat the gift aside so he could easily reach out and wrap Yami up in a hug. "Thank you so much."

"You're so welcome, happy anniversary Aibou," Yami whispered in Yuugi's ear as he pulled him close and refused to let go. He loved being able to put a smile on Yuugi's face. They had their ups and downs like most couples do but it was their love for one another that kept them together. Whatever challenges that came there way they just had to have trust in each other and they would make it through.

* * *

**Sakura: **So when I started this chapter I decided to keep the focus on Yuugi and Yami and their anniversary. Kind of give them a break from all the chaos that's been going on and what's to come later. Don't worry Harry has not been forgotten and he and Yuugi will talk.

**Next Time: **Harry and Yuugi try to figure some things out. Plus as they return to Hogwarts there is also the return of Hagrid.

**Yumi: Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Small Note**

**Sakura: **Some how I still got this updated before midnight... Sorry it's so late but I'll try to work on updating earlier in the day with the last few chapters. I don't know about everyone else but I'm ready for Spring so I feel like I have more energy. Enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

**The Calm before the Storm**

There break from school had been fun and relaxing, but Yami was surprised that during the majority of their weeks away from Hogwarts that Harry and Yuugi seemed to want nothing to do with each other. The only time the two remotely interacted with each other was during Christmas when everyone was together. After that day, Harry stuck with the Weasley family and his friend Hermione. Yuugi spent as much time as he could with Sirius and Remus wanting to be with his parents as much as he could before break was over. Now Yami hated seeing the two being distant from each other and he was hoping they would repair their relationship before school started back. Not only for Dumbledore's Army which would not be easy if the two were not speaking to each other, but also because they were brothers. Maybe they were not officially brothers but Yami saw the two as brothers just like he saw his cousins as his own brothers, even if they were a bit crazy.

Point being that Yami was determined to get Yuugi and Harry to talk things through before break was over which was not far away. So he came up with a plan to get the two alone in the family room with a little help from Sirius. He needed a little help with pulling this off and Sirius was the only one around at the time and once he heard what was going on Sirius was more than happy to help. So the basic part of the plan was for Yami to tell Yuugi that Sirius needed to talk to him in the family room, while Sirius was to inform Harry that Yami wanted to see him in the family room. Yami knew it would be easy for Yuugi to fall for it, but Harry on the other hand he hoped Sirius could work some magic there.

The plan was to happen when the Weasley family left to go visit Arthur who had returned to the hospital after Christmas to continue his healing. Sirius would get Hermione to go along with them that way the house would be empty except for them and Remus. Then it was just a matter of perfect timing and hoping it all worked out in the end.

* * *

Yuugi hummed to himself as he worked on lunch with his papa. Sirius did not trust Remus alone in the kitchen and with Molly gone for the day with her children and Hermione it was up to Yuugi to watch him. Yuugi had no problem helping with lunch, but he was curious as to why his father wasn't helping out.

"Sometimes your father can be a real pain…" Remus commented as he stirred the soup.

Yuugi chuckled as he finished up the sandwiches, making them the old fashion muggle way which to him was more fun, "We'll just have to show him how it's really done won't we?" He tried to cheer his papa up. He really was not that bad of a cook, but if Yuugi recalled right there was one too many kitchen fires when he was a toddler. "By the way how come daddy isn't as bad as you?"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Remus added meaning the part about being a bad cook, before he said, "Apparently your father wanted to be able to support both you and I comfortably. So his bright idea while going to school was to study as many cook books as he could so I wouldn't have to lift a finger besides to take care of you."

"And your cooking?"

"As you can see even though I can cook, I just never really had the knack for it." Remus informed him as he turned down the heat on the stove. "Simple things are fine, but since you and your father are picky eaters, Sirius had to make most of the meals."

"I bet it gives him something to do since getting out of Azkaban," Yuugi said although he wished he hadn't when he saw the look on his papa's face. Azkaban always bought out horrible memories for Remus and Sirius, "Sorry…"

Remus shook his head, "It's alright and yes cooking meals for us does keep him busy. He can't do much in this house and he can't really leave it. Although I think he does sneak out a few times…" He sighed as he turned away from the stove to face his son, "More than anything it's good to see him happy."

Yuugi smiled at that since he knew the reason his father was happy was because he was with his family. No one would ever take that from him again, Yuugi would make sure of that. The picture that Yami had gotten for him of all of them together would always be a reminder of the family they were and always would be.

The two fell into a comfortable silence finishing up the meal and were going to start getting drinks ready when Yami walked into the kitchen and said, "Honey Sirius wants to see you in the family room."

Yuugi turned to Yami confused and asked, "Why?"

Yami shrugged, "I was just passing by when he asked if I could send you there."

Yuugi and Remus looked at each other not sure what to make of it, but Yuugi headed out anyway and left Yami to finish helping his papa with lunch. Remus watched his son go before he noticed the look on Yami's face.

"Alright what are you and my husband plotting?"

Yami knew Remus would know something was up sooner or later so he went about filling him in while he helped him make drinks for everyone. Better let him know now so he didn't accidentally mess things up for Harry and Yuugi.

* * *

When Yuugi entered the family room, of course his father was nowhere to be seen. The room was void of life and that was already a warning flag that his partner was up to something. Yuugi walked further into the room and looked around real good to see if something was up. "I know when Yami tries to surprise me and this doesn't seem like one of those times." He said to himself as he saw that there was nothing in the room for him. Everything was normal as always which really had the young adult stumped.

That was until the door reopened a few minutes later and Harry walked in. He stopped after walking in when he realized Yuugi was there and not Yami. "Oh is Yami not in here?"

Yuugi shook his head, "No were you supposed to meet him?"

Harry shrugged, "I guess, Sirius just told me he wanted to see me in the family room."

The piece started to fall together in Yuugi's head and he was surprised he did not realize it sooner. "I'll get them both before the day is up," He grumbled to himself.

"Am I missing something?" Harry asked not really catching on.

Yuugi smiled and shook his head as he motioned for Harry to close the door. "It's nothing, but I have an idea of what Yami and my father have been up to."

Harry closed the door and carefully made his way inside. He sat in one of the arm chairs across from Yuugi as the other took a seat on the couch, "I feel completely lost here."

"I would be surprise if you didn't," Yuugi said to him before he got to the point, "I believe my husband and father wanted us to meet up in here so we could talk."

"Talk about what?" Harry asked seriously confused by the situation. As far as he knew things were still good between him and Yuugi, although they weren't talking as much… That's when it hit Harry, "It's because of what happened before Christmas isn't it."

Yuugi nodded glad that Harry caught on, "I believe so. They want us to clear the air about what happened. However if you don't want to talk about it I'm completely okay with it." He reassured Harry. He felt no anger toward his little brother since there were just some things in Harry's life that he would have to deal with on his own. Yuugi came to the realization that he couldn't protect Harry from everything and there would be some times when Harry just would not want to come to him about it. He did want them to be closer, but that would take time.

"No it's fine, I just…" Harry looked away as if struggling to find the right words before he sighed and said, "Listen I never really wanted to keep these dreams a secret before, because honestly that's all I thought they were. I thought they were just nightmares that had no link to Voldermort or all that were going on. Plus you had your own problems you had been dealing with and I didn't want to add to on to all of that."

"I still would have listened if you told me about them. Even if they were just nightmares it's good to let someone know about it so you can let it out and forget. I've had to deal with my share of nightmares before, but I'm sure there nothing compared to yours." Yuugi said feeling sorry that Harry had this link with Voldermort. He really didn't deserve any of this. "I'm at least glad you were talking to Sirius about this. I can't feel anger about any of this, because honesty there's not much I could have done to help you out."

"Your probably better than Snape," Harry pointed out as he recalled the lessons he was having to deal with.

"I don't trust Snape one bit, but I do trust Dumbledore. It's best to let things happen as they are," Yuugi hated to admit, but it was how it would have to be for now. "By the way, we are good right? I fear that if we don't start talking to each other again Yami and father might start plotting something else."

Harry couldn't help but laugh at that, "Yeah were great, sorry if it felt like I was ignoring you."

"No it's completely fine, but seriously if you do want to talk to me at any time I'm pretty much always available." Yuugi said with a smile.

Harry would have smiled back but a thought he had had before stuck him, "Yuugi, since you know what has been happening with me…" He paused trying to find the right words before he said, "What do you think of this connection I have with Voldermort?"

Yuugi was not sure what Harry meant by that so he asked, "Do you want my opinion on whether it's good or bad? Because in all honesty I wish you didn't have it at all. It's not fun to have your head messed around with."

Harry could agree with him there as he continued to confide in Yuugi, "It's just sometimes I think that maybe the reason we have this connection is because I'm becoming more like Voldermort. There are moments when I just feel so angry all the time. I wonder if after all this time something has gone wrong and I'm becoming bad."

"No you're not…" Yuugi nearly shouted as he couldn't stand to hear those words come out of Harry's mouth. He looked his little brother dead in the eye as he said, "I want you to listen to me very carefully Harry. You're not a bad person. You're a very good person, who bad things have happened to. You understand?"

Harry nodded not sure what to say to that as he stayed quiet and let Yuugi finish with some very wise words for someone his age. "Besides the world isn't split into good people and Death Eater, we both got light and dark inside of us. What matters is the power we chose to act on. That's who we really are." Yuugi spoke from his heart knowing that deep inside both he and Harry were just caught up in things they could not control, but they could control what side they ended up on.

A knock on the door silence the conversation as Yami bravely poked his head in and said, "Lunch is ready if you two are hungry."

"Good cause I'm starving," Harry said as he stood up. He looked to Yuugi and smiled as he said, "Thanks for listening."

"Anytime," Yuugi told him as he watched him walk out of the room. His eyes then landed on Yami as he informed him, "You are in so much trouble…"

Yami just grinned at him, "Totally worth it and I figured it wouldn't hurt to give you two a push in the right direction." He wrapped Yuugi up in his arms when the younger walked up to him. Yuugi snuggled up into him and muttered a small thank you before they both walked out of the room to join the others for lunch.

* * *

Weeks later was the start of a new year and along with that was a new semester at Hogwarts. Students returned to what they saw as their temporary home full of studies and plenty of work to keep them busy until the school year was up. Due to this, any meetings for Dumbledore's Army was postponed by Yami until the students had time to readjust to their classes and studies. Some students had OWLs coming up in later months so they would have to plan carefully so no one's grades suffered.

Along with the return to classes was the return of someone who everyone minus a few people at Hogwarts missed. A few days, after returning to Hogwarts Yuugi and Yami were called by the headmaster to his office where they were informed that Hagrid had returned to the school from his mission. At first both thought this meant that Yami was no longer needed as a professor, but Dumbledore was quick to reassure them that this was not the case. In fact he wanted to let Yami know that even though Hagrid had come back, Yami would continue to teach the class until the school year was up. Hagrid would use the time off to rest up and continue his daily duties as Gamekeeper which he had continued to do with his job as a professor.

Of course once Yuugi learned the Hagrid had come back, he knew Harry would want to know so first chance he got he gathered Harry and his friends to go pay Hagrid a visit. However what greeted them when they got to his hut was not so much a surprise to Yuugi and Yami as it was to the other three.

They all quickly peeked through one of the window of Hagrid's hut to see him and professor Umbridge having a few words. As always Umbridge had her clipboard in her hand as she ordered Hagrid around, "I'll say this one last time I'm ordering you to tell me where you've been."

Hagrid looked a tad on the worn out side but he answered her anyway, "I told you, I've been away fer me health."

"Your health…?" Umbridge asked looking like she did not believe him at all.

"Bit of fresh air, you know..."

"Oh yes as game keeper fresh air must be difficult to come by." Umbridge said with a slight roll of her eyes, "If I were you I shouldn't get too use to being back. If fact I wouldn't bother unpacking at all." She moved passed Hagrid heading straight for the door.

The small group quickly ducked down as the door opened and Umbridge stepped out. She paused to smell the air and developed a look of disgusted as she pulled out her perfume bottle. Spraying some on herself she turned to the door and sprayed a little before moving on.

Yuugi would have loved to do something to cause her some pain, but let her slide this time as Harry and his friends knocked on Hagrid's door. Hagrid did not even look surprise to see them all as he invited everyone in and even had some tea ready for them like he knew they would be coming. While Harry, Hermione, Ron, Yami and Yuugi all gathered at the table in the room, Hagrid sat across from them in his favorite chair with his dog at his feet.

Of course Hermione, Ron, and Harry asked questions about what Hagrid had been up to and what was the mission that Dumbledore set him on like. Even Yuugi and Yami were curious since they did not know any of the details of Hagrid's mission. Everyone else in the order seemed like they wanted to keep them in the dark, but not Hagrid.

"Now this is top secret…" Hagrid started off very serious letting them know this could not be told to anyone else. "Dumbledore sent me to party with the giants."

"Giants..?" Hermione asked in surprise, "You found them."

"Well there not that hard to find to be perfectly honest. There so big," Hagrid informed them but he did not go into too much detail as he got back to what he was saying about his mission, "Try to convince them to join the cause but I wasn't the only one who was trying to win them over."

"Death Eaters," Ron said out loud what they were all thinking. Those were the only ones Voldermort would send out to do his dirty work.

Hagrid agreed with him, "Yes trying to persuade them to join you know who."

"Did they?" Yuugi asked wondering how much Hagrid had seen while he was with the giants. There were so many that Voldermort was trying to recruit while there numbers were still small.

"I gave them Dumbledore's message, some of them remember he was friendly to them I suppose."

"They did this to you," Yami mentioned toward the wounds Hagrid had and the piece of raw beef he had been holding to his black eye.

"Not exactly though…" Hagrid did not get to say much else as his dog continued to whine wanting the food in his master's hands. Finally giving up, he tossed the beef to his pet, "Go on you have it…" The dog welcomed the food and was making quick work of it.

Before more could be said in their conversation a harsh wind blew through the area blowing open one of Hagrid's windows which was in a storage room. Everyone looked up as they notice storm clouds rolling in showing rain would be happening soon judging by how close and dark the clouds looked. Hagrid stood up from his chair and moved toward the door way to the storage room, but instead of going into the room to close the window he just stood there and looked outside.

"It's changing out there just like last time. There's a storm coming and we all best be ready when she does." Hagrid said as a warning and they all knew what he was talking about. Things were changing more quickly than anyone imagined.

Yuugi got this really bad feeling in the pit of his stomach as he moved closer to Yami for comfort. He was sure deep down that something was going to happen soon and when it did they may not like the outcome of it.

* * *

**Sakura: **Nearly there! As the title says this is just the calm before a really big storm hits. There is so much to come in the next few chapters.

**Next time: **Voldermort makes one of his biggest moves yet, also there is trouble in the future for Dumbledore's army…

**Yumi: Please Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Small Note**

**Sakura: **A few days off from work does wonders to lower stress. I have finally caught up on everything I needed to do and hopefully by the end of the month I will have this story done. Here to hoping Spring comes soon and no more snow! I can barely leave my house because of the last storm. But anyway enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Unquiet Escape**

The gentle breeze blew through the open window in Yuugi and Yami's room as they lay in bed enjoying their Saturday. February the weather was still chilly as winter continued to hold its grip but on that day the sun was shining for once making it slightly warmer. The past few weeks had been fairly normal as they continued their teaching along with helping the students in Dumbledore's Army behind Umbridge's back. She was still on the hunt trying to figure out what they were up to, but so far everything they had done to stay hidden was working.

Yuugi shifted turning to face Yami as he woke back up. Breakfast in bed had been so great that it wasn't long after that he fell back asleep. He smiled when he saw Yami awake in one hand was a book while the other was petting Sphinx who was curled up on his lap.

"Morning," Yami said not taking his eyes away from his book as he turned the page.

"It's pretty much afternoon by now I bet," Yuugi mentioned as he stretched his arms trying to get the feeling back in them.

"Not quite you've only been asleep for about thirty minutes."

Yuugi was a little surprised by that since it felt like hours, "Must have been more tired than I thought."

Yami looked toward his partner, "Have you been sleeping alright?"

"I'm fine Yami," Yuugi reassured him as he curled up against Yami's side. He had been feeling more tired lately but he figured it was just from all the work he had been doing lately.

Yami let it go for now, but he would keep an eye on Yuugi just in case. It was probably just tiredness from the last week of work they had done. Before he could return to his book, Akumu flew in through the window and dropped a newspaper down on top of Sphinx.

The cat jumped and then hissed at the owl as she flew to her perch and started to eat some of her food. Yami rolled his eyes at the two as he petted Sphinx to calm him down and unroll the newspaper Akumu had delivered. His cat did partly calm down but got tired of sitting on the bed and jumped down to go hide somewhere.

"Anything new or same old crap?" Yuugi asked as he watched Yami look over the front page. Yami's silence confused him greatly as he looked up to see his husband looked shocked by something. "What is it?"

Yuugi turned the newspaper toward him so he could see the headline and his eyes widened too when he noticed what was printed on the front page. It read: '**Mass Breakout at Azkaban'.** Before Yami could do anything Yuugi had the newspaper in his hands as he sat up to read over what the article said. For a while the two sat in silence as Yuugi read the whole story.

Yami sat there watching just waiting to see Yuugi's reaction. It was easy to figure out the breakout was Voldermort's doing and he was trying to recollect old Death Eaters that had been locked away. If that was the case then a few of those people who broke out were more than likely members of Yuugi's family.

"You got to be kidding me," Yuugi said with a laugh which was not the reaction Yami thought was going to happen. He turned to his husband trying to figure out what Yuugi found so funny until his partner said, "Listen to this Yami…"

Yami listened as Yuugi read a part of the article back to him, "This is a quote from Fudge, 'We have confirmed that ten high security prisoners in the early hours of yesterday evening did escape. Of course the muggle prime minister has been alerted to the danger. We strongly suspect that the breakout was engineered by a man with personal experience of escaping from Azkaban. None other than notorious mass murderer Sirius Black, cousin to escapee Bellatrix Lestrange.'" Yuugi let out another laugh as he finished and sat the paper down. "That's a load of bull and we all know it."

Yami could agree with him there, "I'm sure Dumbledore warned Fudge this could happen. He'll get us all killed because he can't face the truth." He picked the newspaper up and turned to the page that showed a picture of all the escaped prisoners and their names. Looking through them he didn't know any of them but he did find Bellatrix's picture. "So she's related to you?"

Yuugi looked at the picture and grimaced, "Wow she has not aged well. My father only has one photo of her that he found in my grandmother's belongings. She did use to be pretty but not anymore although in the picture we have she was a little girl." He looked up at Yami, "Anyone you know?"

Yami shook his head, "Most of my relatives are dead due to Voldermort. Bakura and Marik's parents were arrested, but they died in Azkaban about a year or so before you and I met. This is a relief because I don't know how my family would deal with it if they were still alive and out of prison."

"Knowing your parents they would do all they could to protect their sons," Yuugi said as he tossed the paper aside so he could crawl onto Yami's lap and have all his attention. "Things are only getting worst out there with this new knowledge. It won't be long before Voldermort makes an even bigger move."

Yami reached out to hold Yuugi's face between his hands as he kissed him before pulling back and saying, "No matter what he pulls we will be ready."

* * *

Weeks few by and before anyone knew it was near the end of March. Winter was finally moving on leaving for warmer days and beautiful sunshine. Sadly these few peaceful days allowed for more to turn a blind eye to the horrors that were really happening. Of course one group within Hogwarts was not blind and was once again in the room of requirement preparing themselves.

Yuugi moved around the room as did Harry and Yami helping the students try and work on their patronus charms. It was advanced magic for the lot of them and a lot of them were struggling. However with practice they would hopefully all master it and have a better defense to protect themselves. The main reason behind them teaching these students such a powerful spell was due to the massive breakout of prisoners from Azkaban. Yuugi, Harry, and Yami could all agree that if it was that easy for all those prisoners to break out something more was going on behind the scenes. Plus Harry knew that an attack like the one before school even started that happened to him could happen to any of the others. It was best for the students to have a grasps of the patronus charm before the end of the year.

"Make it a powerful memory," Harry reminded the students as he walked around, "The happiest you can remember, allow it to fill you up."

Yuugi watched as some of the students could not even get a shield up while others could get small ones. At least some of them mostly the older students were getting there. It was going to take a few days before everyone could at least make a shield. Passing by one of the younger students Yuugi paused when he noticed the disappointed look in his eyes. "Keep trying…" He encouraged him with a pat on the shoulder before he moved on.

"A full body patronus is the most difficult to produce but shield forms can be equally useful against a vary of opponents." Yami pointed out as his own patronus followed him around in the form of a wolf. It had surprised him the first time he managed to produce it and saw what the shape was. Even more so when Yuugi's was the same but slightly smaller almost like a puppy. But it just showed another connection between the two that Yami was happy to find out about.

Since both Yuugi and Yami had years of experience learning how to do two things at once, Yami was able to leave his patronus out while talking with the students. He wanted to show the students what they could produce if they really tried. The stronger the memory the better and although there were plenty of good memories for Yami and Yuugi along with the bad ones, for Yami only one stood out. His wedding would have been thought of for his first choice, but honesty the first day he met Yuugi was one of the happiest Yami had. It turned his whole life around and he found his soul mate.

"Just remember your patronus can only protect you for as long as you stay focus." Yami continued as he watched a few students who were able to produce a full patronus for a few seconds before it disappeared, "Try to stay focused as best you can."

Yuugi happened to pass by Harry who was giving Neville some words of encourage as he was struggling despite being one of the older students. "Think of the happiest thing you can…" Harry reminded his friend.

Neville nodded while saying, "I'm trying…."

"I know, keep it up." Harry then moved on to one of his other friends as they tried to produce a full patronus. "This is really advanced stuff you guys, your doing so well."

Yuugi was so proud of them all as he watched them work. If they put their minds to it every student at Hogwarts had potential to be great. It broke his heart that the ministry was involved in what was happening at Hogwarts forcing the students to become mindless slaves. They deserved so much better and until Umbridge left they would never be able to show their true colors.

The rattling of the chandelier in the middle of the room broke Yuugi from his thoughts as he looked up. Others started to stop and pay attention too as it happened again. This time a sound followed like someone was hitting a wall. The youngest in the room quickly came to Harry holding the Marauders map in his hands and pointed something out to Harry. Harry gently took the map from the boy and came over to Yuugi as Yami joined them as well.

Yuugi's eyes took in the spot Harry pointed out on the map just as the mirror that covered the front door to the room of requirement shattered falling to pieces on the floor. The mirror shattering had everyone on edge as they stared with widen eyes. Where the mirror once stood was a blank wall as it always was until they needed the door to appear. However they all took notice of a small hole in the wall that seemed to have form because of something.

No one dared move at first not sure what to make of the situation, but wanting to confirm what he saw on the map, Yuugi dared to move the few steps it took to get to the hole. It was just big enough for him to look into and see who or what stood on the other side. What he saw on the map ended up being confirmed as he found none other than Umbridge standing a few feet away with Filch and her goon squad made up of Draco and few other Slytherins.

"I'm make short work to this," was Yuugi's only warning from Umbridge before he was quickly moving out of the way and putting up a barrier to protect the others. Her spell took away the remaining wall leaving nothing left in her path from getting to them. Once the dust settled and cleared did Yuugi put the barrier down to see what she would do. He stood his ground as she stepped forward into the spot the wall had once been with a smug smirk on her face.

They had finally been found out when they had been so careful. No one even had to voice to question how she found out as Draco pulled Cho into their line of vision holding tightly to her arm so she couldn't get away. Yuugi caught a glance of the slight hurt look on Harry's face, before he felt the hand on his shoulder that he knew was from Yami. Just from that touch he knew they were both thinking the same thing. They had to get the others out of there and fast before Umbridge could get her hands on them.

"Get them!"

"Run!" Yuugi shouted the same time as Umbridge urging the others to get out of there and fast.

Just as Umbridge's goon squad came for the students they took off for the other way they knew how to get out. Yuugi used a few simple spells to trip up Draco and the others stopping them from getting their evil little hands on his students. Before long it was only Yuugi, Yami, and Harry standing down Umbridge and her good squad who were still trying to pick themselves up off the floor.

"So any reason you've decided to barge in uninvited?" Yuugi questioned keeping Harry behind him since the teen did not seem to have gotten his message to leave. Probably had something to do with Cho who was now in the hands of Umbridge.

Umbridge seemed unfazed by his question as she said, "Let's make this short and sweet Mr. Black…"She spat out his name like there was a bad taste in her mouth, "Miss. Chang here thought it was best to inform me of an illegal group having secret meetings which are forbidden. I am here to collect those who have done wrong and take care of them."

Yuugi looked around the room before looking back at her, "I don't see anyone here," He developed a smirk of his own on his face, "Kind of hard to believe you without proof."

"Oh I have my proof…" As soon as she produced a certain piece of paper, Yuugi knew they were completely screwed. "Now if you will just follow me to the headmaster's office we will get this mess all cleaned up." The way she said it made all their skin crawl. She was planning something big that would certainly not end well for any of them.

Yami placed another comforting hand on Yuugi's shoulder to keep him calm. "Let's humor her for now and see what she has under her sleeve…." He whispered to his partner in his own language so if anyone over heard they still would not understand. Yuugi hated it but he agreed with Yami. Somehow the evil witch got her hands on Cho and in turn got her hands on the list of who had all been there. Even if they weren't here now, Umbridge had their names and would collect them one by one. The only chance they had was to speak to the headmaster themselves and try to play this off. Dumbledore would protect his students from any form of punishment Umbridge had planned.

* * *

The walk to the headmaster's office wasn't a pleasant one and it was no surprise to Yuugi or Yami when they traveled up the spiral staircase and arrived at the doors leading into Dumbledore's office that they found Fudge standing there with members of the ministry at his side. Umbridge handed Cho and Harry off to none other than Percy Weasley who pulled them into Dumbledore's office. Yuugi followed after with Yami and then Umbridge lead Fudge and the other ministry members inside. One Yuugi realized was Kingsley who worked for the Order.

"Must have contacted him before she came for us." Yami whispered to Yuugi who nodded. If the Ministry of Magic was here Umbridge was planning something big. They turned their attention to the headmaster who stood in front of his desk and watched everything play out as if it was no big deal.

"I've been watching them for weeks and see Dumbledore's army," Umbridge told the minister as he handed over the list she had somehow acquired. "Proof of what I've been telling you right from the beginning Cornelius." She looked Dumbledore straight in the eye as she said, "All your fear-mongering about You-Know-Who never fooled us for a minute. We saw your lies for what they were a smoke screen for your bid to seize control of the Ministry."

Dumbledore remained unfazed as he calmly said, "Naturally…"

"No, professor," Harry quickly spoke up trying to protect him, "He had nothing to do with it. It was all me."

Yuugi was surprised for a moment by Harry's statement because by those words he was not only trying to protect Dumbledore but everyone else including Yuugi and Yami. It would mean real trouble for Harry if he took all the blame. However before Yuugi could speak up and protect Harry, Dumbledore spoke again.

"Most noble of you Harry, to shield me, but as has been pointed out the parchment clearly says Dumbledore's Army not Potter's." Dumbledore said before he went on to tell the minister, "I instructed Harry to form this organization and I, and I alone, am responsible for its activities."

Fudge pocketed the list as he said to Umbridge, "Dispatch an owl to the Daily Prophet. If we hurry we can still make the front page." He then said to the two behind him, "Dawlish, Shacklebolt you will escort Dumbledore to Azkaban to await trial for conspiracy and sedition."

"Ah I thought we might hit this little snag," Dumbledore said as he straightened himself up from leaning back on his desk. He moved around his desk just as Dawlish and Shacklebolt came forward to collect him. "You seem to be laboring under the delusion I am going to –what was the phrase? "Come quietly." Well I can tell you this I have no intention of going to Azkaban."

"Enough of his," Umbridge hissed, "Take him!"

As soon as those words left her mouth the cry of Dumbledore's phoenix sounded as it swooped in above Dumbledore. The two both exploded and disappeared in a ball of flames. The impact sent all three members of the ministry and the minister to the floor.

It was only after they collected themselves and got up off the floor, that Kingsley dusted off his robes and said to his minister, "You may not like him minister, but you can't deny Dumbledore's got style."

Yami tried not to chuckle out loud by that statement but it was nice to see Fudge and Umbridge baffled. Dumbledore leaving was probably not going to turn out well for them but it was better than the headmaster going to Azkaban.

"Where is he?" Umbridge yelled pushing herself up from the ground. "He couldn't have just Disapparated! You can't inside this school-"

"The stairs," cried Dawlish as he turned and flung himself toward the door followed closely by Kingsley just for show. He already knew Dumbledore was long gone but best to humor the others.

There was a long painful silence after that before Fudge turned toward Yuugi and the others and said, "I'm afraid this is the end for your headmaster." Umbridge was looking mighty smug behind him making Yuugi want to slap that smirk off her face. The minister than addressed Yami as he said, "Best see those two off to bed, but there will be consequences for all of your actions."

Yami did not care who the guy was as he glare at him as he gathered Harry, Cho, and Yuugi. The four left the office without another word. Deep down they all had a feeling what would be discussed between Umbridge and Fudge now that Dumbledore was gone. The one man who could truly keep Umbridge in line was long gone and now in hiding. Some dark days were coming for Hogwarts and they wouldn't be pretty.

* * *

**Sakura: **I followed more of the movie than the book with Dumbledore's escape. I'm really hoping to make the next few chapters longer since something big is about to happen and I'm pretty sure everyone knows what that is.

**Next Time: **A new headmaster has been appointed and a dangerous battle slowly approaches….

**Yumi: Please Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Small Note**

**Sakura: **Nearly forgot to update but I still made my deadline by a few hours. Only two chapter left after this one and then this story will be done. Enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Out of the Fire**

The weeks that followed after Dumbledore's disappearance were pretty much miserable. The day after everything that happened in the headmaster's office a new educational decree was put into place listing none other than Dolores Jane Umbridge as the new headmaster at Hogwarts. She had the one spot she had been gunning for since the beginning of the school year which gave her all the power. Not only did the students fear her more but the teachers as well. If they got fired there was nothing stopping Umbridge from kicking them out. So far nothing like that had happened, but it was bound to at some point.

The students were forced to follow even more mindless rules while those who were in Dumbledore's army were punished with detention. During that detention time they were forced to write lines with Umbridge's special quills. The punishment was what Umbridge saw fit, but to Yuugi it was just plain torture and although he and Yami did not have to go through it being professors they wished they could have stopped it. It wasn't long after that Umbridge announced that from then on that any student who broke any of the rules would be forced to endure the same type of punishment and none of the other professors could do anything to stop it.

Although it wasn't only the students who were having a hard time, but the professors were forced to change all their lessons to fit what Umbridge thought was best. Yuugi and Yami had it the worst among the professors since Umbridge couldn't fire Yami she at least changed how he taught. They were no longer allowed to teach out by the forbidden forest but now where confide to a small classroom that was almost the size of a broom closet in Yuugi's opinion. Also they were not allowed to bring any more creatures into their lessons and had to teach strictly from a new book that was provided for them. It caused so much stress for Yuugi and Yami but they were not going to let Umbridge break them.

There were no more Quidditch allowed at Hogwarts, no more trips to Hogsmeade for the older students, and the school was put on a lock down not permitting any students to go out on the grounds during the week. Umbridge was taking out everything that was fun and forcing the students to stay inside and focus on their studies of what the ministry thought was best of them to learn.

Hogwarts the one place that students use to be able to call home was now becoming a prison.

* * *

During one foggy weekend at Hogwarts, Yuugi was getting sick and tired of being coped inside that he gathered up Harry and Yami so they could go for a walk on the grounds together. They all needed a breather and it had been a few days since Yuugi got to hang out with his little brother. He knew the ends and out of Hogwarts so it was pretty easy for him to get them outside.

It was during their walk that Yuugi got a good look at Harry and noticed how lost in thought he looked. "You know none of this is your fault," Yuugi commented out of the blue to stop the awkward silence. Since he had an idea of what was on Harry's mind he added, "If it's anyone's fault it's mine and Yami's. We are the adults and we should have never allowed it to happen."

"Yeah but I also agreed with it. I tried so hard to help and all it's done is make things worse." Harry replied in returned as he looked anywhere but at Yuugi, "It doesn't really matter anymore, because I don't want to play anymore all it does it make you care too much. The more you care the more you have to lose. So maybe it's just better to…"

"To what..?" Yuugi asked as he stopped with Harry who wasn't sure what he was going to say next. Yami realized they were no longer behind him and stopped also to hear what Harry had to say.

"To go it alone," Harry said as if it was no big deal.

Yuugi did not like hearing Harry talk like that and he would have said something back about it until they heard a 'pssh' from someone and all eyes turned toward the noise. They hadn't realized the path they had been taking was leading them toward Hagrid's hut and their favorite giant was outside near his garden and waving them over. All three were confused but headed over anyway to see what Hagrid may have wanted.

* * *

Instead of giving the three a straight answer Hagrid simply lead the two professors and Harry into the forbidden forest saying he had something he wanted them to see. Not really having anything else to do they followed without a word that was until Yami realized how deep into the forest they were going.

"Any idea where he's taking us..?" Yami asked Yuugi and Harry who both had no idea.

Harry walked a little faster to catch up with the giant and asked "Hagrid why can't you just tell us…" However his question went ignored as Hagrid slowed down when they all heard the sound of horses running and people talking.

They all stopped and watched as centaurs ran across a couple feet in front of them. "I've never seen the centaurs so rile up and they're dangerous at the best of times…" Hagrid finally spoke up as he watched the large group go by. He looked to them with a sigh, "If the ministry restricts their territory much more they're going to have a full uprising on their hands."

The place around them that Yuugi once thought was welcoming being a werewolf now felt off and scary, "Hagrid what's going on…" He urged wanting to know why they were there.

"Sorry to be so mysterious you three," Hagrid apologized, "I…I wouldn't be bothering you with it but with Dumbledore gone…I may be getting the sack any day now." He choked up a bit at the end and none of the wanted to see Hagrid like that. But what he spoke was true with Dumbledore no longer around the other professors on the grounds had no protection from Umbridge. Hagrid composed himself before he broke down into tears and said, "I just couldn't leave without at least telling someone about him."

They journeyed the path they were going just a bit more before they all stopped again when they heard tree branches move. Slowly Yuugi, Yami, and Harry watched with wide eyes as another giant this one much bigger than Hagrid slowly came from behind a tree. The giant swiped at a bird as if it was a fly.

"Grawpy…" Hagrid called with a big of cheer. He waited to see if the other would look at them but when he didn't he said, "Down here you great buffoon." The way he said it was like he was joking around with a little brother.

The giant paid them no mind as he still tried to get the bird. The bird flew toward the three who quickly ducked as the giant used both hands to get the bird and ended up killing it between it's to giant meaty hands.

"Oh Grawpy…" Hagrid said with a smile and a shake of his head, "I bought you some company."

It was only once the bird was taken care of, that Grawpy looked toward the three who stepped back a bit to stay out of his way. However they were not expecting what happened next as the giant started to run toward them causing the three to turn and run before he got them. Thankfully Hagrid must have thought ahead because Grawpy could only get so far before he was stopped by a giant leash of some kind that Hagrid must have made.

The three turned carefully to see they were out of harm's way and let out breaths of relief. Yuugi clung to Yami's arm trying to keep himself from falling to the floor from his shaking legs. Hagrid did not even seem fazed by their fright as he quickly explained, "I couldn't just leave him because… well because he's my brother."

"Blimey…" Harry commented as he looked at the size of the giant in front them. He didn't even know Hagrid had a brother of any kind.

"He's completely harmless, just a bit high spirited is all." Hagrid let them know as he moved to stand beside the three. They all just stood there for a while no one daring to move until Yuugi went to take a step back more to be behind Yami and nearly tripped.

Grawpy took the chance he had and reached out grabbing the first person he could reach which just so happened to be Yuugi. Yuugi couldn't help the scream he let out at being picked up by the giant hand that due to his height left his lower half completely covered.

"Grawpy that is not polite!" Hagrid scowled his brother while Yami glared at Hagrid and shouted, "Do something!"

They all knew Yami would do something about it if Hagrid didn't, but not wanting to see his brother get hurt, Hagrid continued to try and talk Grawpy into letting Yuugi go, "We talked about this you do not grab. That's your new friend…"

Yuugi really didn't like the way he was being handled and since he knew how Yami was when he was in any kind of danger, he took a deep breath and firmly said, "Grawp!"

Everyone stood there even Grawp as all eyes were looking at Yuugi. "Put me down!" Yuugi said each word firmly and with authority despite trying to keep the shakiness out of his voice. "Now!"

It took a minute for the other to figure out what Yuugi was saying before he did as told and gently put Yuugi back down on the ground. Before his legs could give out on him from that scary ordeal, Yami was there to pull him to safety and keep him wrapped tightly in his arms. There was no way Yami was going to let Grawpy near Yuugi ever again.

"You alright?" Yami asked to which Yuugi nodded.

"I'm fine. Just needs a firm hand is all." Yuugi replied back as he watched Grawpy move away from them and back to his tree. He went looking through his junk pile and pulled something out of it. They watched as he turned back to them holding a bike handle with a bell on it. The giant rang the bell once before he came back around just a bit and reached out to give Yuugi the handle.

Harry watched as Yuugi move to free his arms from Yami's grip and took the handle in his hands, "I think you've got an admirer." He commented to Yuugi.

Yuugi could feel all the eyes on him so to hopefully make Grawpy happy, he rang the bell once and watched the giant's face light up. He was like a little kid, well a sixteen feet kid. With the smile on his own face, Yuugi handed the toy back to let Grawpy continue and play with it.

"He gets his own food and all. Just company he'll be needing when I'm gone…" Hagrid said as he looked at the three, "You'll look after him won't you? I'm the only family he's got."

Harry had no problem helping Hagrid out and judging by the way Yuugi was smiling Yuugi did not have a problem either. It was more or less talking Yami into letting Yuugi come visit the giant. It would take some time but they were sure Yami would warm up to the big guy.

* * *

A few more days passed and nothing changed at Hogwarts. Students went through the motions of going to class then returning to their dorms to study. Besides meals there was nothing much for the students to do anymore or risk getting in trouble. While other students went about their normal studies, the fifth year students were spending all their time prepping for the upcoming OWLs.

Since Hermione was helping Ron with his studying, Harry talked to Yuugi to see if he could help him prepare. Yuugi had helped him before back during his third year and it did wonders in a few of his classes. Of course Yuugi was more than happy to help so while Yami continued his focus on his lessons for his classes and trying to make them not boring, Yuugi spent most of his time helping his little brother.

It was during one evening just as the sun was setting Yuugi and Harry were heading back to the dorms from the library, that they happened across the Weasley twins comforting a much younger student. He was crying about something and holding his hand close to him.

"Hey what's your name?" They heard one of the twins ask the upset student.

The male student was trying to hold back his tears as he answered with, "Mitch…"

"It's not as bad as you think see…" George showed his hand to the student, "It's fading already you can hardly see ours anymore. And the pain stops after a while, and…"

A laugh got all their attention as Yuugi looked up and realized where they were. They were just outside Umbridge's office where students only came if they had gotten into trouble. More than likely the kid had done something and was forced to write lines for Umbridge. Fred and George must have been passing by when he came out of Umbridge's office and were comforting the boy. Due to the fact that the headmaster's office pretty much put itself on lock down due to Dumbledore being gone, Umbridge had to use a different place. Just seeing her stating there looking so smug really made Yuugi wanted to slap her.

"As I told you once before, naughty children deserve to be punished." This was all Umbridge said to them before she turned and walked back up the stairs to her office.

Yuugi and Harry made themselves known as they walked up to the three as Fred and George stood up from their kneeling beside the boy. Yuugi took their place as he worked a little of his magic to help ease the young boy's pain. "It's going to be alright," Yuugi calmly let him know and knew no one should have to go through that evil woman's torture.

While Yuugi tended to the boy he overheard Fred say to George, "You know George, I've always felt our futures lie outside the world of academic achievement."

"Fred I've been thinking exactly the same thing."

"Let me know if I can help in anyway," Yuugi added in causing the twins to look at him in surprise. He stood up and grinned at them as he said, "I'm game for putting that old hag in her place."

Harry looked between the twins and Yuugi. Somehow he knew that things were not going to be pretty for Umbridge in the near future.

* * *

The week of the OWL exams the Great Hall had been turned into a giant testing room for all the fifth year students and it was only during meals times that it was converted back into the dining hall. On the last day of exams, Yuugi cancelled all of Yami's classes simply telling his partner there would be a show that he wouldn't want to miss. Of course Yami's students would not complain about a day off.

"Why can't you tell me what's going on…" Yami said as he followed after his partner.

"Just trust me you'll love it." Yuugi said as he continued to hurry along toward the Great Hall. He kept quiet about a certain plan he had been cooking with the twins knowing that his husband wouldn't approve of it.

A couple bangs and a few booms caught their attention so Yuugi quickly grabbed Yami's hand and ran the rest of the way, "Come on or we'll miss it!"

Yami was forced to follow along as they hurried down a hall way, around a corner, and down some stairs before finally reaching the doors to the Great Hall. The doors should have been shut because of testing however they watched as Umbridge had stepped out and was staring oddly at a spark that whizzed around her. After a second of going around her it went passed her and exploded into tiny sparks.

All was quiet for a moment as Umbridge stepped forward more with this puzzled look on her face. She then noticed the two who stood at the bottom of the stairs, but before a look of furious could cross her face. Yuugi looked behind them and quickly pulled himself and Yami out of the way as the twins came flying down the stairs on their broomsticks and into the testing room.

"What the hell!" Yami shouted as he and Yuugi hurried to see the twins inside the testing room throwing fireworks up at the ceiling and using simple spells to throw the students test up in the air. The students did not seem to mind what was going on at all as they cheered the twins on.

Umbridge looked to be in a state of panic as she walked back into the room to try and understand the madness that was happening around her. Yuugi couldn't stop that smile that came to his face as he watched. Payback was a bitch and the best part was just about to come.

"Ready when you are!" Fred shouted to George who threw up a much bigger firework.

All eyes watched as the firework grew bigger forming the shape of a dragon's head. However this was no normal firework as the dragon as if alive set its eyes on Umbridge and started to go after her. Yuugi tried to keep himself standing up right as he watched in laughter as Umbridge ran as fast as her short little legs could carry her. The woman only made it to the door before the dragon snapped it's jaws around her exploding in different colors of light sending sparks toward the stupid rules she had posted around the doors to the Great Hall. The firework of Yuugi's own design was harmless but it made for a good scare. And it showed as much as the smoke cleared and Umbridge still stood there covered in black dust and all the rules she had posted on the wall fell behind her.

There was no time for recovery as the twins zoomed past her heading out the front doors to the outside courtyard. The fifth year students followed after them free for the moment from the confines of that testing room. However it wasn't only them that had wonder about the noise, Yuugi noticed as he and Yami stepped outside that a lot of the other students and a few professors had heard the commotion and went out to see what was happening.

Students cheered the twins on as they used another special firework to make a giant 'W' in the sky to make their mark known. Mrs. Weasley probably wasn't going to be too happy about her boys getting expelled from Hogwarts, but Yuugi knew they would be alright on their own.

Yami shook his head but with a smile on his face as he said, "Only you three could cause this much chaos."

"Told you, you would enjoy the show," Yuugi said as he looked around the students around them to see if he could spot Harry. He was pretty sure Harry would have enjoyed Umbridge getting what she deserved. However when he did spot his little brother he watched as Harry slowly fell to his knees as if something was wrong. Pushing others out of the way Yuugi made his way to Harry to see what was wrong.

By the time Yuugi got to him and kneeled down in front of him, Harry only had one thing to say, "It's Sirius!"

* * *

"Are you sure you saw it?" Hermione asked as she, Ron, Harry, Yuugi, and Yami hurried up a pair of the moving staircases. As soon as Harry explained his vision to Yuugi outside in the courtyard, the two wasted no time, as they collected Harry's friends and Yami before hurrying inside.

"It was just like with Mr. Weasley. It was the same placed I've been seeing for months, only I couldn't remember where I'd seen it before. Sirius said Voldermort was after something, something he didn't have the last time. And it's in the Department of Mysteries." Harry explained to his friends. While they were unsure about the vision, Yuugi wasn't second guessing it.

"Listen Harry, what if Voldermort meant for you to see this. What if he's just trying to get to you?" Hermione questioned as they had to pause a second on one of the staircases as it relocated.

"What if he is?" Yuugi shouted getting all their attention, "We're supposed to let him die? That's my father he has and weather it's true or not I'm not taking any chances."

Yami knew they all weren't thinking clearly at the moment but he knew what Sirius meant to Yuugi. His husband had almost lost his father once and there was no way he was going to take the chance of losing him again. There was no faster way of finding out the truth then to go there themselves. They could travel to Grimmauld place to be sure, but if Sirius wasn't there then it would be a waste of time and it could be too late for Sirius.

"What do we have to do?" Ron asked since they were all kind of trapped there.

"We'll have to use the floo network," Harry informed them as they made it to the corridor they were after and hurried down it. Anything else was out of the question because they would have to travel outside Hogwarts to be able to Apparate. Not to mention Hermione, Ron, and Harry had yet to master it and it would be too much for Yuugi and Yami to try and Apparate with them.

"The ministry's got them under surveillance," Hermione added in once again.

"Not all of them," Yuugi informed her as they came upon the Gryffindor dormitory room. He and Yami were ready but the others needed to at least change out of their school clothes and grab some items they might need. "But we may need some help in order to get to it."

Harry already had a few people in mind as both he, Hermione, and Ron hurried through the Gryffindor common room after quickly giving the Fat Lady the password. They had to make this fast if they wanted to get to Sirius in time.

* * *

It took longer than Yuugi would have liked but it wasn't long before he, Yami, Harry, Hermione, and Ron stood outside of Umbridge's office. Sadly she was the only one with a fireplace not under surveillance by the ministry. Thankfully in a short amount of time they were able to hunt down Neville, Ginny, and Luna who Harry knew was perfect to help keep a look out for Umbridge. She would hopefully be too busy after what happened in the Great Hall, but one could never be too careful.

Yuugi made quick work of the lock on the door and they all hurried inside closing the door behind them. As they figured the place was pink with the wall covered in pictures of kittens. It was a little disturbing but that was the least of their focus. They did not worry about checking the place out and went straight for the fireplace.

Yami pulled out the floo powder they needed and tossed it into the fireplace. The wood inside came a light with green flames waiting for the name of the location to be said then they could step into the fire.

"Alert the Order if you can," Harry said to his friends wanting them to stay behind. He couldn't talk Yuugi and Yami into staying at Hogwarts but he didn't want to risk it with Hermione and Ron.

Ron wasn't having any of that as he said, "Are you mental? We're going with you."

Yuugi was surprised they made it this far before Harry was telling his friends to stay back. He didn't even bother telling any of them that he wanted all three to stay at Hogwarts and let him and Yami handle it because he knew they wouldn't listen.

However Harry still argued with his friends saying, "It's too dangerous!"

"Why can't you get it into your head, we're in this together…" Hermione insisted.

They were at a standstill with Harry wanting them to stay behind while Hermione and Ron wanted to be there with their friend in case it was a trap. Sadly none of them heard the door reopen behind them until they heard the words.

"That you are!"

All eyes turned to find a serious pissed off Umbridge standing in the doorway of the office. Too much time had been wasted and they had gotten caught red handed.

* * *

Yuugi stood there beside Yami who had a grip firmly on his husband's arm to keep him from going at Umbridge. Apparently Umbridge somehow figured she had an idea of what they might be doing and while they had been planning their escape from Hogwarts she had been planning how to catch them. Since she did not arrive alone to her office bringing a few of her so called Inquisitorial squad members along, Yami kept Yuugi from doing anything stupid to the 'headmistress'. They may be following Umbridge's orders but they were still students.

The bullies as Yuugi referred to them, quickly apprehended Hermione and Ron while Umbridge forced Harry into a chair in front of her desk for questioning. No one touched Yami and Yuugi knowing what they were capable of, but instead left them alone to watch as Umbridge interrogated Harry Potter.

A lowly growl escaped Yuugi's lips as his eyes changed to that of a werewolf. He was just daring Umbridge to try something with him standing there, but now it appeared like she was sick of their games.

"Try something and it will be the last thing you do." Umbridge mentioned to the werewolf never taking her wand away from Harry who she knew was one of Yuugi's weakness.

Yuugi was going to say something back but they were interrupted as Draco came into the room pulling along Neville, "I caught this one trying to help the Weasley girl." Not long after him two others were pulling in Ginny and Luna. Umbridge must have figured out they were the lookout team for their escape plan.

Now that everyone was there Umbridge turned her attention back to Harry as she asked in a sickly sweet way, "You were going to Dumbledore, weren't you?"

"No," was Harry's response only to get a slap to the face.

"Bitch!" Yuugi changed just like that and almost leap at her with teeth bared, but Yami was faster as he gripped the struggling wolf in his arms.

"You sent for me, headmistress?" All eyes turned to see Snape who had arrived. Yuugi glared daggers at the two still trying to get out of Yami's arms.

"Snape, yes." Umbridge perked up like a spring chicken turning to face the potions master she had asked a student to send her way. "The time has come for answers, whether they want to give them to me or not. Have you got the Veritaserum?"

"I'm afraid you've used up my entire stores inventory interrogating students, the last of it on Miss Chang." Snape informed her and that explained how Umbridge was able to find out about Dumbledore's army so easily. "Unless you wish to poison him- and then I assure you, I would have the greatest sympathy if you did- I cannot help you."

Before he could turn to leave, Harry spoke and said, "He's got Padfoot. He-he's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden." He stressed hoping Snape would understand.

"Harry no!" Yuugi shouted all eyes turning to the werewolf briefly as he shifted back to a human still trapped in his husband's arms. "We can't trust him!"

Umbridge paid Yuugi no mind as she asked of Snape, "Padfoot? What is Padfoot? Where what is hidden? What is he talking about Snape?"

Snape turned briefly back to the headmistress and simply said, "I've no idea." With nothing more to say to anyone he left the room.

There was a few minutes of silence after he left before Umbridge said, "Very well you give me no choice Potter. As this is an issue of Ministry security, you leave me with no alternative." She turned slightly toward her desk as she stated, "The Curciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue."

"But it's illegal!" Yuugi shouted, it was both illegal and Umbridge had to be seriously messed up in the head by now to want to use that spell on a student.

"What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him." Umbridge told them all as she gently placed a photo of the Minister of Magic face down on her desk. She turned back to Harry with her wand raised ready to use one of the forbidden curses on a student.

Before Umbridge could utter the spell another voice spoke up and said, "Tell her Harry…."

Umbridge kept her wand held up at Harry but her eyes turned to Yami who had spoken those words, "Tell me what?"

Yami loosen his grip on Yuugi, who looked at Yami confused also, while stating with a serious face, "If you won't tell her where it is, I will."

"Well what is it?"

There was no telling how this was going to turn out, but Yami had to do something before things got out of hand. By this point it wasn't only Yuugi thinking about committing murder as Yami refused to let Umbridge use a spell like that on Harry. He had to get her out of here without bloodshed long enough for Yuugi to get the others free.

Yami looked toward the so called 'headmistress' who was still wanting on an answer. He took a deep breath before he quickly came up with and told her, "Dumbledore's secret weapon."

* * *

**Sakura: **So it's not Hermione who comes up with the plan but Yami. I thought about it being Yuugi, but if Yuugi were to take her to the forest, she would be dead before even getting to Grawp. There were so many different ways I wanted this to go before I finally settle on this. Hopefully it didn't turn out too bad.

**Next Time: **Umbridge finally gets what is coming to her and then it's off to the Ministry!

**Yumi: Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Small Note**

**Sakura: **Finally we at the most important part of the story. Plus I have a few readers wondering whether Sirius will live or die, well you'll get your answer in this chapter because the next chapter is the last one. So far this is the longest chapter of the story and I'm hoping I did a good job with it. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Department of Mysteries**

The trek through the Forbidden forest wasn't an easy one, but Yami was determined to take care of Umbridge once and for all and keep her away from Hogwarts. After Yami told Umbridge about the so called 'secret weapon' she wanted to see it right then and there. Using Harry as a hostage she threatened Yami to show her where it was. Of course Yami wasn't one without his own plan as he whispered something to Yuugi before leaving with Umbridge and Harry. The idea was for Yuugi to wait about ten minutes then take care of Umbridge's goon squad nice and easy without any harm being done to them. Although he wasn't too worried about that happening since even though they were Slytherins and sided with Umbridge they were still students being brainwashed by a tyrant well most of them anyway. Some were just rotten apples because of their parents.

"How much farther…" Umbridge shouted at Yami more as a statement than a question.

Yami rolled his eyes as he continued forward heading to the spot he knew all too well. "It had to be somewhere that students wouldn't find it accidentally."

"What are you doing?" Harry whispered to Yami since Umbridge was a few steps back from them. She still had her wand ready to attack them if they were tricking her.

"Improvising…" Yami whispered back. In a way he was but also in a way he knew the area they were in and who was around them from wondering the forest with Yuugi. They just had to find a way to take her out without killing her. He was hoping something in the forest would help with that.

Coming up on the spot that Grawpy was normally tied up, Yami carefully walked up to the tree and took notice that the giant was no longer there. The rope Hagrid had him tied with looked to have snapped and now the giant was wondering around someplace on the grounds. Oh Yuugi was going to have a fit once he found out.

"Well, where is this weapon?" Umbridge asked causing Harry and Yami to turn to her. The pause in their steps had caused her to think the weapon was there and they were at the location. When in truth Yami just thought the giant could help them out. She took one look on their faces and started to piece it together. "There isn't one, is there? You were trying to trick me." She was becoming paranoid by the second as Yami moved to stand in front of Harry in case she did something, "You know I really hate children…."

A snap of a twig caught their attention as they all turned to see a group of centaurs just up on a small incline. They were most likely near their territory now and that could have been what caused Grawp to escape. Yami took note that Umbridge was now standing behind him and Harry once again and the look on her face showed a little bit of fear.

"You have no business here, centaur. This is a Ministry matter…" Umbridge stated trying to sound brave but there was a slight shake in her voice. The centaurs seem to have other plans as a few withdrew their bows and arrows. "Lower your weapons! I warn you, under the law of near human intelligence…"

An arrow came flying at them and before Yami could do anything Umbridge had already taken care of it. Yami had also taken note of where the arrow had been headed. It hadn't been aimed at either him or Harry, but to go perfectly between them at Umbridge. He turned just enough to see the look of rage on her face.

"How dare you, filthy half-breeds! Incarerous!" Umbridge shouted as ropes came flying from her wand to wrap around one of the centaurs. They watched as it wrapped around his upper body and started to choke him. He fell down the incline trying to fight the ropes off and gasp for breath.

All logic went out the window as Yami raced forward and kneeled down before the snuggling centaur. He pulled out his own wand that Umbridge must have forgotten he had and said a counter spell that caused the ropes to stop. Gently Yami placed his hands on the creature trying to keep him calm while he regained his breathing. Once he was sure the creature would be find he stood up and turned murderous eyes on the one who attacked the centaur.

"How dare you!"

A slight look of fear developed on her face as he pointed her wand at Yami. "Put your wand down! I will have order!"

Yami wasn't going to let her get away with a cheap move like that. But before he could do something a familiar face appeared behind Umbridge. She never stood a chance as she was picked up by the back of her ugly pink fluffy suit by Grawpy. The move caused her to drop her wand leaving her wide open.

"You filthy animal! Ah! Put me down!" She shouted but Grawpy just looked at her probably wondering what in the world she was.

Yami quickly moved Harry out of the way as the centaurs all hurried down the incline and gathered below Grawpy pocking their bows up at Umbridge. He made note that they were not even trying to attack the giant just trying to get him to let Umbridge go so they could have her.

Grawpy seem to get the message as he ungracefully dropped Umbridge causing her to land hard on the ground. The centaurs quickly gathered around her keep her from escaping.

"Potter do something! Tell them I mean no harm!"

Harry just looked at her as if she was mad and said, "I'm sorry Professor. I must not tell lies."

That was a clear slap in the face as two of the centaurs picked up Umbridge and they all ran off with her all while she was screaming, "I am Senior Undersecretary Dolores Jane Umbridge! Let me goooo!"

Yami only stood there for a second enjoying sweet revenge before he turned to Grawpy, "Thank you Grawp…" The giant looked almost bashful as he played with a few twigs. Sadly they couldn't stay long to keep the giant company as there were more pressing matters to be dealt with. The two hurried off knowing the giant would be fine on his own as they hurried back to the castle. Hopefully Yuugi had pulled off his part and they would be meeting up soon. They had already wasted enough time.

* * *

On the bridge leading back up to the castle, Yami and Harry witnessed Yuugi running toward them with Harry's friends behind him. They all met up about halfway and thankfully they both got out of their situations without any harm to themselves.

"How'd you get away?" Harry asked them once they stopped in front of the group.

"Puking Pastilles, It wasn't pretty." Hermione told Harry as she looked toward Yuugi, "It was completely brilliant on Yuugi's part."

Yuugi blushed a little at the attention because the plan wasn't that well thought up. "The twins gave them to me said they could come in handy. Figured I'd slip them into Umbridge's meal at one point. Good thing I didn't because it was easy to trick that lot into having some."

Yami pulled Yuugi toward him in a one-arm hug, "Very clever…"

Yuugi shrugged and grinned up at him.

"It was brilliant," Neville pointed out but he also asked, "So how're we getting to London?"

Harry looked at them all when he realized that they all wanted to come along and help, "Look it's not that I don't' appreciate everything that you've done, all of you, but-" He moved passed them to head back up to the castle, "But I've got you into enough trouble as it is."

"Dumbledore's Army was supposed to be about doing something real or was that all just words to you?" Neville challenged him.

"Maybe you don't have to do this all by yourself, mate." Ron added on. They were already there and willing to do whatever to go save Sirius.

This was not going to be an easy battle or safe at all for that matter, but Yuugi had to admit that these students had come a long way. "We have no idea what we are walking into Harry." He reminded Harry. He didn't want to get the students killed or hurt, but at this point they would probably follow them anyway.

Harry had a moment where he didn't look sure, before he sighed and said, "So how are we going to get to London?"

"We fly, of course." All eyes turned to Luna who was just smiling at them.

At first no one knew what she meant until she explained how the Thestrals could help them get their fast. It's wasn't the safest way to travel, but she had a point. They would get their much quicker than if they tried anything else or simply waited to get in contact with the order. It would be night fall by time they got to London however Yuugi was willing to go with anything at this point. He not only had to try and save his father, but also keep these kids safe. A bad feeling settling in the pit of his stomach was warning him that somehow this wasn't going to end well, but his worry for his father over powered it.

* * *

The Ministry of Magic was a lot different than Yuugi remembered as he let Harry lead the way of getting inside and leading them around the place to the elevators. Of course the last time Yuugi ever set foot in that place was when he was a toddler. It was the first and last time he wanted to come here because that was also the day when his papa lost custody of him and had to hand him over to Grandpa. This place was nothing but trouble, minus the few people who worked here that he did like.

The place was empty as far as they could see however there could still be a few people still around who work late into the night. Yami warned them about that since his parents use to do it when he was little and that was almost the time his mother quit her job. Once the overtime quit, both his parents were fine with their jobs.

While on the elevator Yuugi nudged Yami and said with a grin, "Think we should leave your parents a note saying we were here."

Yami tried not to crack a smile but only Yuugi could make him laugh in a situation like this, "I'd think they kill us if we did that." Hopefully they didn't get killed first anyway since they had no idea what the situation was like, but he wasn't about to say that out loud.

The elevator stopped after what felt like forever as the elevator speaker said '_Department of Mysteries'_. They all walked off the elevator into a long hallway made of black stone and although there were other hallways leading off it felt like this was just one, because down the path was one door it was like having tunnel vision.

"This is it," Harry informed them as he started to walk toward it. They all kept their wands ready in case someone was waiting on them. As soon as they reached it, Harry carefully opened it only to find a pretty dark room inside.

They all lit up their wands to give them some light and as they walked in they found that the room wasn't empty like they thought it would be. Rows upon rows of shelves that felt like they went on for miles filed the room and all of them had semi glowing orbs. The glow from the orbs wasn't bright so it did not light up the room like they all would have liked.

"Are you sure this is it Harry?" Yuugi questioned not liking the feel of the place. He kept close to Yami since there were so many places for the enemy to hide and now that they were there it really felt like a trap.

"He should be here," Harry said as he charged forward and started to count the rows looking for a certain one. They all followed behind since honestly there wasn't anything else they could do. Only Harry saw and knew where they needed to be. Hopefully if it was true they weren't too late.

They hurried down row after row moving along with Harry as he counted the rows they came upon and passed. It wasn't long at the pace they were moving to get up into the nineties and that was when Harry slowed down. "Ninety-two, Ninety-three, Ninety-four…" He counted out loud before coming up to row ninety five. He looked around the area as if something should be here that wasn't.

Yuugi looked at the rows around him. No one but them was around so either the dream had been nothing but to mess with Harry or maybe they took Sirius someplace else. If that was the case that would mean… Something caught Yuugi's attention causing him to snatched Yami's wand out of his hand and hold up the light toward one of the rows he was near.

"What is it Yuugi?" Yami questioned watching as his partner reached up toward one of the orbs on the shelf.

"It's got my name on it." Yuugi informed them as he took the orb down. He also took note of the one beside it at that point and added, "Hey Harry there's one here with your name on it too."

As Harry moved over to take a look at what Yuugi was talking about, Yuugi moved over toward Yami with his orb staring at it. It was almost like a mini crystal ball and gave off a faint glow. He held it up looking at it closely wondering what it was about and why it had his name on it. Although he didn't have to wait long as a voice that was very familiar seem to just enter his head.

"_As Light and Shadows battle only one will reign supreme, a Deathly Child will be born to turn the tide in this fight against good or evil." _Ishizu's voice whispered into his head, that Yuugi quickly had to look around thinking she was there with them.

Yami took notice of his confused look and asked, "Something wrong?"

"Did you hear that?"

"No was I supposed to hear something."

Yuugi wasn't sure, but he looked up at Harry as he noticed he had taken his own orb off the self. Harry looked at it intently as if he was hearing a voice just like Yuugi had. Which it wouldn't be a surprise if he was, but none of them could hear what it was saying. It did not take a genius to figure out what this room was really about and why the Dark Lord may want in here.

"Yuugi what's going on?" Yami asked him as they all watched Harry as he looked at the orb in his hands.

"If my hutch is right all of these are prophecies," Yuugi explained as he turned to his spouse showing him the orb in his hands. "This must be where they keep them all until they come true."

"Then that is…"

Yuugi nodded as he shoved his own orb in the pocket of Yami's robes. "Now we'll just keep this between you and me, but I have an idea of what the Dark Lord may be after. There's a reason he wanted us here…."

"Harry!"

They all turned at Hermione's shout to see a figure walking toward them. As the figure walked closer the light of their wands showed the face of someone in black robes and wearing a silver mask. Whoever it was took slow steady steps toward them, but there was no denying that this was one of Voldermort's Death Eaters.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry demanded moving himself in front of his friends.

"You know, you really should learn the different between dreams…" The figure took out his own wand using it to wipe away his mask in a puff of smoke revealing the face of Lucius Malfoy. "…and reality. You saw only what the Dark Lord wanted you to see. Now hand me the Prophecy."

"You do anything to us and I'll break it."

Laughter turned all of their attention to a new arrival. A woman that Yuugi had only seen in photos walked up from behind Lucius looking every bit as crazy as she did in the photos. "He knows how to play…" She laughed showing her face to all of them. "Itty, bitty baby Potter!"

"Bellatrix Lestrange!" Neville shouted in anger.

Bellatrix looked taken back a bit for a second before a grinned developed on her face, "Neville Longbottom, is it, how are mom and dad?"

"Fine now they're about to be avenged!" Yuugi reached out to pull Neville back before he did something stupid. Now was not the time for revenge and this was not the way to go about it.

Yami moved in front of them after taking his wand back from Yuugi. He knew they needed to find a way out of there and quick.

"Let's everybody just…" Lucius reached over to lower Bellatrix wand, "…calm down, shall we? All we want is that Prophecy."

"Why did Voldermort need me to come and get it?" Harry questioned trying to get some answers. If Voldermort knew it was here it would make much more sense for him to have already come and get it.

"You dare speak his name…." Bellatrix said in disbelief, "You filthy half-blood!"

"Now Bellatrix, he's just curious." Lucius spoke sweetly as if trying to calm a child. It was sick is what it was, but sadly Yuugi was curious also and wanted to hear more. If Voldermort wanted Harry's prophecy, did that mean he had also wanted to get his hands on the one Yuugi had. They had both been beside each other and it was no surprise he would have followed Harry here if he thought his father was in trouble.

"Prophecies can only be retrieved by those about whom they are made, which is lucky for you, Harry and Yuugi," Lucius continued on explaining catching Yuugi's attention at the mention of his name. "I'm sure Harry has always wondered what was the reason for the connection between him and the Dark Lord? Why he was unable to kill Harry when he was just an infant?" He turned his attention to Yuugi, "Just as Yuugi is curious about his gifts and why he was chosen to hold such power inside of him?"

Yuugi reached forward to put a hand on Yami's arm keeping him within reached as he noticed more Death Eaters had appeared beside them and behind them. They just had to figure out the best time to strike so they could make their escape.

"All the answers are there Potter," Lucius said walking toward and reaching his hand out to Harry, "All you have to do is give them to me and I can show both of you everything."

Harry looked back at Yuugi who nodded his head, before Harry turned back to Lucius, "I've waited fourteen years…"

"I know…"

"I guess it can wait a bit longer…NOW!" Everyone turned a wand to one of the Death Eaters shouting "Stupefy!"

With all the death eaters having disappeared into the darkness, the large group turned down one of the paths and just started running. Yuugi knew the death eaters wouldn't be too far behind once they recovered so he shouted to the teens in front of him. "Get back to the door!"

Yami wasn't sure what Yuugi was trying to pull until he watched as his husband stopped briefly behind them and shouted, "_Reducto_!" Light shot from Yuugi's hand going down the path they had come before it exploded after hitting something or someone. The whole room shook from the blast, but along with it came a different problem Yuugi did not mean to cause. Shelves of prophecies started to fall and started heading straight for them.

"Sorry!" Yuugi shouted to Yami over the noise as he caught up to his husband. They all had to pick up the pace even more as the prophecies around them fell faster. He had only meant to slow down the Death Eaters but ended up causing a much bigger mess.

Yami actually laughed and shouted back, "I call that the perfect payback!"

Yuugi quickly caught on to the meaning behind Yami's words and couldn't agree more. However the moment was short lived as both he and Yami hurried out the door the teens had just entered only to find themselves falling instead of coming out into the same hallway they had been in before.

Seconds before they all face planted into the hard ground, Yuugi used a spell he knew stopping all of them seconds before they hit. They laid their frozen for a few seconds until the spell worn off dropping them all inches from the ground. Yuugi got up dusting himself off and looked back up toward the door. It was now shut but so strange that they ended up here. The door did look the same as the other so either something was amiss or they entered this new place by mistake.

"Department of Mysteries-got that bit right, didn't they?" Ron commented as they all picked themselves up off the floor.

Yuugi looked back toward the others and noticed Harry was walking toward some archway in the middle of the room. He looked like he was in some kind of trance and that was when random voices reached his own ears.

"The voices…" Harry said as he continued to walk forward wondering what it was, "Can you tell what they're saying?"

"There aren't any voices Harry. Now let's get out of here." Hermione told him. There was no telling when the Death Eaters might find them.

Yuugi moved pass the others and caught up to Harry, "I hear them too." He couldn't make out what they were saying but there was something about this archway. It looked like a gray mist was covering it on the inside looking almost like a veil, but he wondered where the voices were coming from.

"It's just an empty archway…" Hermione tried again and this time added, "Please Harry…"

This time Yuugi's ears picked up a different sound as he turned back toward the door and shouted "Get behind us!"

Honestly did not have to tell Yami or the other teens twice as they hurried behind Harry and Yuugi to see black smoke burst through the door they had just come out. It seemed to break up into pieces moving around the room. Until it all out attacked them causing them all to get down, they could not fight what they could not see.

By the time it was over and Yuugi could open his eyes to find it was only him and Harry on the ground. Looking up and around them Yuugi took notice of all of Harry's friends and his own husband being held in the arms of Death Eaters wands at their throats daring them to move.

Laughter turned their attention as Lucius walked toward them, "Did you actually believe or were you truly naïve enough to think, that children stood a chance again us?" As he talked Yuugi moved Harry behind him and got ready for a fight. Lucius only extended his hand but made no other move as if he was about to attack, "I'll make this simple for you. Give me the prophecies now, or watch your friends die."

"Don't give it to him!" Yami shouted only to have the wand against his throat pressed tighter. His partner did not even have his prophecy with him it was still in Yami's pocket_. 'How could we let this happen?_' He thought to himself hating himself for getting capture like this.

Yuugi wasn't going to back down, but a hand on his shoulder caught his attention. Harry stepped forward and extended his own hand with the prophecy. He was letting Yuugi know it wasn't worth it to fight with their loved ones being capture like this. So not going against what his little brother wanted Yuugi let him hand the prophecy over to Lucius even if they had one they still didn't have the other.

Lucius could only bask in the glory of having one prophecy for a second as a white light appeared behind him catching everyone's attention. Yuugi's eyes widen at the person who appeared behind Lucius.

The Death Eater turned to see what they were looking only to get a shock when he found none other than Sirius Black standing directly behind him.

"Get away from my children!" Sirius shouted before he flat out punched Lucius Malfoy in the jaw sending him to the ground in one hit. Due to the hit the death eater lost his grip on the prophecy causing it to fly out of his hands and break on the ground beside him.

Yuugi did not have a chance to cheer for his father as more white lights appeared one by one flying around the room and going toward each captive teen and Yami. Some Death Eaters fled before they could get attacked while others never stood a chance. It was only when those lights died down that Yuugi saw multiple members of the Order there including his papa and Yami's parents.

"You can't have all the fun without us," Amara said with a smile holding her baby boy in her arms.

Yami sighed, "Not really the time mother," He said trying to push her off so she could go help his father who was in a fight with the Death Eater that had him. Sometimes his mother could be so weird.

The fighting broke out quickly with spells flying everywhere that Yuugi, Harry, and Sirius had to quickly duck down off the incline they were on with the veil to take some cover. Despite all that was happening Sirius kept a tight grip on Yuugi's arm and looked at him. "I want you to take the others and get out of here." His tone left no room for argument and Yuugi knew he meant it, but someone had other ideas.

"What no!" Harry said turning their attention to him, "I want to stay with you."

"You've both done beautifully, but let me take it from here…" He did not get to say anymore as two Death Eaters appeared near them one of them being Lucius. The three quickly used counter-spells to block the attacks coming their way. The fight ended up slowly moving back up the incline toward the veil leaving no chance for Yuugi and Harry to get out of there.

All around them the fighting continued neither side giving the other a chance at victory. Yuugi used one of his more powerful spells to take care of one of the Death Eaters leaving Lucius to his father. They shot spells back and forth until Harry took a chance to disarm Lucius. Sirius wore a smirk on his face as he attacked Lucius sending him flying back away from them.

Throughout the chaos they never noticed another Death Eaters appear until Yuugi heard her laugh and looked just in time as she sent a spell toward his father. "Avada Kedavra!"

Yuugi was forced to watch as if in slow motion as the green light hit Sirius pushing him back before Yuugi could stop it. He never even noticed the shot of dark light that came toward the veil as the veil's mist slowly surrounded his father pulling him in. He just stood there staring as if his brain could not comprehend what he was seeing and the only thing that awoke him was the scream from Harry out of anger. His eyes moved for a moment from the veil to where his papa was holding Harry back despite trying to calm Harry down he could tell something was not right by the look in his papa's eyes.

It was like a ton of bricks slapping him in the face as his mind caught up with the situation and he realized what had happened to his father. His father wasn't coming back. He had been killed in battle trying to protect his sons. She had killed him…. He turned quickly to find her and notice her smirking their way before she disappeared out the doorway they did not see before. It was the way out and it had been so close yet so far.

"Murderer!" Yuugi roared changing without warning and chasing after her. He would kill her!

* * *

"I killed Sirius Black!" Bellatrix continued to laugh as Yuugi gave chase to her going through halls and ending up in the floo network and main entry hall. "Come and get me!"

Just before she could get away through one of the fireplaces that lined the hall, Yuugi barked sending a spell her way and knocking her right down. She fell flat on her face before recovering and turning over to find herself but a foot away from a very angry werewolf.

Yuugi bared his teeth warning her to make one wrong move. She was going to die a slow and painful death at his own hands for what she did. The werewolf inside of him felt alive with anger toward the one who harmed his family.

"Yuugi!" The voice did not even register in his mind until someone dropped down beside him. Warm arms wrapped around him pulling him away from Bellatrix, but he found he wouldn't pull away from whoever was holding him. The scent it was familiar somehow and almost comforting.

"Suck a weak little boy…." Bellatrix taunted causing Yami to glare at her.

He was glad he was able to get there in time before Yuugi real did kill Bellatrix. This wasn't him, he wasn't a murderer, but he also knew what grief could do to a person. Yami reached out turning Yuugi's beautiful eyes on him trying to give him comfort while keeping a watch out for any funny business from the insane woman sitting not far from them.

"This isn't you," Yami told Yuugi stroking the side of his face, "I know it hurts, but this isn't what Sirius would want."

Yuugi looked at Yami registering the words, but also not wanting to listen. She had to pay for what she did. She just had to!

Bellatrix went to raise her wand to them but another spell knocked her hand back down. All eyes turned to see Harry had arrived after having got loose from Remus. He held his hand directly at her daring her to try another move like that.

Yami wouldn't have been worried but based on the look in Harry's eyes he just wanted to kill her where she was like Yuugi wanted to. There wasn't much Yami could do, he had a werewolf in his arms that he couldn't let go of for risk he might go after Bellatrix again and then here comes Harry ready to finish what Yuugi couldn't.

"Harry, murder isn't the answer…" Yami tried talking to the boy.

"She killed Sirius!"

"I know but as I've told Yuugi. Murder isn't the answer. You'll be playing right into their hands if you kill her." Yami wasn't trying to save Bellatrix or anything he just did not want Harry and Yuugi to have to live with the fact that they killed someone. This wasn't who they really were they were just blinded by revenge for their fallen love one.

"You've got to mean it Harry…." Came the voice of another causing Yami to look around. He didn't see anyone else around but whoever it was wanted Harry to kill Bellatrix. "She killed him. She deserves it and you know the spell."

For a moment Harry looked like he was having an internal battle with himself, before he turned and shot a spell at someone. It was then Yami's eyes widen as he witness Voldermort himself standing not but a few feet away from them. Voldermort countered the spell with ease and also sent Harry's wand flying out of his hand.

"So weak…" Voldermort sneered as he stared them down.

Yami really wasn't liking where this was going as he tried to cover Yuugi up with his arms. This was the man who wanted to use his lover for his own evil purposes. If he were to try something Yami would be powerless to stop him.

Thankfully when things were starting to look grim one of the fireplaces lit up in green flames bringing with it Dumbledore. He stepped out putting himself between Voldermort and them. "It was foolish of you to come here tonight, Tom." He spoke with out one ounce of fear. "The Aurors are on their way."

"By which time I shall be gone and you," Voldermort made a small bowing move with his arm and finished with "You shall be dead."

There was no warning of any kind as Dumbledore pushed Harry out of the way as Voldermort let loose one of his powerful spells. Dumbledore countered with his own keeping in line with the Dark Lord. Yami pulled Yuugi away from the fighting and behind a nearby pillar for safety. During which at some point Yuugi had shifted back and they watched as the two dueled and Bellatrix used the chaos to escape.

The two wizards were lock in a fierce duel, strings of both good and dark magic coming from their wands trying to weaken the other. However the two were equals on level leaving random sparks of magic to go flying around them causing damage to the area around them.

Finally when Voldermort seem to have enough he stopped briefly only to seemly breath fire out of his mouth and let it grow into this giant fire snake. It went to strike at Dumbledore but he was ready as he countered it with a spell and sent the flames back toward Voldermort.

The Dark Lord banished the fire and there was no moments rest as Dumbledore attacked using the water from the fountain behind Voldermort. It rose up in a single wave sweeping Voldermort up in its grasp and trapping him in a circular bubble of water.

While Dumbledore was keeping his concentration on keeping Voldermort trapped, Harry got up from his spot. He wasn't allowed to get far as Yami pushed him back with a simple spell. The young teen looked toward him and Yami shook his head. This wasn't Harry's fight and he needed to stay out of it.

That proved to be a smart move as Voldermort broke free sending a wave of water at them. They also weren't given a moments rest as the Dark Lord sent out a violence wave of magic shattering all the windows around them. The glass fell everyone forcing Yuugi and Yami to move from their spot and protect their heads. Having them where he wanted them the Dark Lord bought his wand up above his head and they watched as the glass rose back up and collected before being sent at them.

Dumbledore put up a shield to protect them but it only held on so long and simply turned the glass to dust around them. It was in another much stronger wave of dust that knocked them all over. They waited until it clear to see the Dark Lord stood their staring at them.

Yami watched as in a whirlwind of that very dust the Dark Lord disappeared and it almost appeared as if the fight was over. That was until Harry dropped to his knees and both he and Yuugi were there to witness as Voldermort possessed the young teen's boy.

"You've lost old man…" Voldermort hissed in Harry's voice as he continued to try and take over the body. Harry was left to wither on the ground and try to fight the person who was trying to consume him.

Yuugi watched on as Dumbledore kneeled by the boy something Yuugi wished he could do from his spot still safe in Yami's arms, but found no strength to move. He could only listened as Dumbledore spoke to the teen trying to help him through this.

"Harry it isn't how you are alike, it's how you're different…"

It was at that point they heard more footsteps as the others and the members of the order started to arrive having finished with their own battles. Another familiar scent reached Yuugi as someone else kneeled beside him and Yami placing a hand on Yuugi's shoulder. Yuugi didn't have to tear his eyes away from Harry to know that his papa was beside him.

No Yuugi continued on watching Harry and it was in that moment their eyes locked as Harry stopped moving and simply stared at him. "No, you're the weak one," Harry spoke in his own voice and Yuugi knew he was talking to Voldermort as he said, "You'll never know love or friendship and I feel sorry for you."

It was just like that as another whirlwind took place around Harry as the Dark Lord left his body and returned to a solid form. He wore a smirk on his face as he looked down at them, "You're a fool Harry Potter and you will lose everything."

The sound of multiple fireplaces coming to life caught everyone's attention as the Aurors finally did arrive and bringing with them certain members of the ministry along with the Minister himself. Yuugi watched as Fudge took but a few steps and it was then he got to witness the look of complete and utter shock cover the minister's face at the fact that Voldermort was standing there.

"He's back…" The ministry said in disbelief almost not believing his eyes as Voldermort used the moment to make a quick escape.

This was a complete 'I told you so' moment but Yuugi was in no mood and Harry had already passed out from the attack from Voldermort. However neither of them had to speak up because they had someone else that would speak up for them. "It took you long effort."

All eyes from both sides found out Yami who glared at the minister of magic as he stood up leaving Yuugi to his papa. "This all could have been avoided if you had only listen to Dumbledore and Harry since the beginning. Countless lives have been ruined because of you and nothing you say or do can change that. This all falls on you, a spineless man in power who can't even protect his own people. Your no Minister of Magic, you're nothing but a coward." There was so much more Yami wanted to yell at him and blame him for, but a tug on his hand pulled him back to Yuugi. His little wolf needed him and this fool wasn't worth the time.

Yami kneeled back down by Yuugi, "Let's get out of here…" He smiled at his husband trying to put on a brave face. He looked to Remus who also kept a grip on his son looking afraid to let go. Now that the battle was over it wouldn't be long before the realization of what happened to his own husband hit him. Yami preferred to get them both out of there before that happened.

So with Yuugi holding on to him and Remus keeping an arm around his son, Yami lead them away from everyone moving toward one of the fireplaces. He felt bad for leaving Harry with Dumbledore, but that was the best place for the boy at the moment. No one even stopped them as they left that place behind hopefully to never return again if Yami had anything to say about it.

* * *

**Sakura: **Finally! I thought some other chapters gave me trouble, but I've never had so much trouble with an ending to a chapter than this one. I really hated the fight scene but I've always sucked at those. I would have left it out but it was a major point to the end of this story. Plus if I don't try I won't get better at it. Anyway we have reached the end and next is the last chapter. Sorry if there wasn't enough of a reaction from Yuugi about Sirius but just wait until next chapter.

**Next Time: **The Final Chapter! No real surprise there, just have to wait and see what I have planned for the ending…

**Yumi: Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Small Note**

**Sakura: **Well this is it... The last chapter of this story and after this there will be no more. I know some people may be hoping for a sequel but when I started my Deathly Child stories I had only planned on going through my two favorite movies/books which were three and five. I loved writing these but honesty I never had any plans on doing more than two stories. I wanted to at least say this and make sure everyone understood that there will be no more to the Deathly Child stories after this one. It's time to move on and focus on other stories I have planned in the future. Thank you to all who read and review!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

**A Way of Coming Back**

The place was silent until the fireplace in the deserted living room came to life with green flames. Three figures stepped through into the barely lit room and once they were in the fire went out. Yami surveyed the area and found no one around in the room they were in so that was perfect. Looking outside he found the quiet street as it was late into the night for anyone to be out.

It wasn't until he felt the pull on his arm that he looked back toward his husband. The tears that Yuugi had been holding back were finally falling as he fell to his knees. Remus was right as his side as Yuugi cried and sobbed over his father's death while saying over and over it wasn't fair.

"No it isn't fair…" Remus told him still trying to hold back his own tears that so badly wanted to fall down his face. He had to be strong for his son despite just losing his own husband.

Yami hated seeing them like this as he went to walk away. He had to make this right before his husband suffered anymore, but before he could take one step a hand reach out to grab his pant leg. Looking down he found Yuugi gripping his pants with an iron grip. Yuugi wasn't even looking at him with his face buried in his papa's shirt but he did say, "Don't go…"

A sad smile came to Yami's face as he kneeled down and put a hand on Yuugi's shoulder, "I'm just going to find Celtic and let him know we are here." He informed Yuugi as he gently pulled himself from Yuugi's grip and move away. "I'll be right back." Quickly he moved out of the living room before Yuugi could make to go after him. He was best left in Remus's hands for the time being while he dealt with something rather important.

His parent's place was looking void of any life with most of the lights turned off but that was only because they were still at the ministry dealing with the mess. It would probably take them a while so Yami figured this was the best place to bring Remus and Yuugi. Grimmauld place would only make this worst for the two and there was another certain reason Yami picked this location.

A small light showed under the kitchen door which was either left on or someone was inside. After entering the room knowing only one person to be in the kitchen at this hour, the sight that met him caused Yami to sigh, "Celtic is that really any way to treat a guest." He looked toward the house elf who sat quietly at the small dining table with a book in hand. A cup of tea was placed in front of himself and another person across the table. However kind of hard for that other person to drink his tea when tied up to the chair he was sitting in.

Celtic lifted his eyes from his book to look at his master and said with a straight face, "I had strict orders from your parents to protect this house when they were away," He tossed something toward Yami and added, "Just because he had this with him did not mean he isn't a threat."

Yami caught his wedding ring and slipped it back on his finger before waving his wand and releasing Celtic's captive, "Sorry about this, Celtic can be a little hardheaded." His glare toward the elf turned into a small smile as he looked at the other man in the room, "I'm glad you were able to make it here safely."

Sirius rubbed his arm where the rope was a little tight, "I'll say it wasn't a very warm welcome when I got here. Even after I showed him the ring and said you sent me here he still didn't believe me."

"Yeah he can be that way." Yami said before he turned back to the house elf. "We have other guests in the living room so could you please make us some more tea and a hot chocolate for Yuugi."

Celtic nodded as he rose from his seat and got to work.

"So you got them here safely?" Sirius asked as he looked past Yami toward the kitchen door.

"It wasn't hard they are both rather shaken up from it all. Harry is with Dumbledore and as far as I could tell no one else got injured. You were the only casualty tonight." Yami joked a little to lighten the mood.

"Oh ha ha very funny Yami…" Sirius said with sarcasm before he changed his tone, "I take it there's a more hidden meaning behind not bringing Harry along."

Yami nodded as he turned serious, "He may not like being in the dark but Harry is better off thinking you are dead. I would say the same for Yuugi, but he's my husband I can't keep a secret like this from him. Just seeing him now being so broken up about it is killing me."

Sirius completely understood and he was more than happy to go along with any plan Yami had at the moment, "Then let's not keep them waiting any longer." He followed as Yami lead the way back into the living room hoping the little reunion turned out for the better.

* * *

Yuugi did not know when he had been moved but at some point since he got to his in-laws place in Cairo and Yami walking out of the room, Remus had helped him onto the couch to lie down. His head lay peacefully in his papa's lap as his papa tried to comfort him the best he could. The tears just would not stop and the scenes of his father being killed seem to want to play over and over in his head. Now that everything had calmed down and they were no longer in danger his mind was left to finally process what happened only minutes before.

The one person he had finally gotten back into his life who had already missed out on everything with his son was gone. It just did not seem real and Yuugi was just waiting for the moment when his father would appear before them once more with a smile on his face. There was this hole of emptiness in his chest that he wondered would ever heal. Sure he had survived the attack from Voldermort but as far as Yuugi was concerned he had died that night when he was forced to watch his father leave his life for good.

"Papa…" Remus's heart broke at the sound of his broken son as he stroked the boy's wild hair. He remembered doing this a few times when Yuugi was but a toddler crying out to him from a nightmare. So much he wished this was what this was, but the sad truth it wasn't. Wiping away the stray tears on his face Remus addressed his son.

"What is it Yuugi?"

"What's going to happen now?"

"I don't know Yuugi, we will just have to wait and see."

Yuugi looked toward the mantle and found the one photo he had been looking for. His wedding photo of him and Yami standing with his parents... There was another one near it of the happy couple standing with Yami's parents also. Such happy memories that now felt like they meant nothing. There would never be another time when they would all be together again. The dreams Yuugi had of them being a family shattered in one night.

Yami walked into the living room to find the two and the scene broke his heart. This was why he did what he did that night. He wanted to stop any more pain from harming Remus and Yuugi. They had been through so much and it was not right for Sirius to be ripped from them so suddenly. He had the one person the two wanted to stay back waiting for when it would be alright to come in. They would have to do this gently.

"Yuugi…." Yami spoke getting their attention. He moved in front of them so they couldn't turn toward the doorway behind them. "I know a lot has happened and now might not be the best time but there is someone I liked you two to meet."

Yuugi actually looked at Yami like he was crazy. The pain over his lost was forgotten for a moment as he wondered who in the hell his husband wanted him to meet after something like this. "Do I look like I want to meet someone?" He questioned harshly. The upset was replaced by anger as he just wanted to hide in some dark corner and never come out.

Yami knew he deserved this but once he saw who he had with them, he figured they would feel a lot better, "I promise it's someone you both want to see," He quickly waved the other into the room before they could bite his head off.

Yuugi was about to go off on his husband until someone moving out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Turning to see who the hell Yami wanted him to meet turned out to give him the shock of his young life. There like some ghost who they thought was gone forever was Sirius Black looking just as he was before they witness him fall through the veil. Everything about him looked so real yet it couldn't be him since he died. Right….?

"Daddy…" Yuugi found himself say as he sat up but remained where he was. He was afraid if he moved any closer the illusion would disappear and he would be left heartbroken again.

"It's really him Yuugi," Yami reassured him.

Yuugi knew his husband would never lie to him so he carefully got up and walked toward the man that was his father. To everyone's amusement Yuugi poked him in the chest a few times to see if he was solid before throwing his arms around him. The familiar scent of his father reached his nose as he buried his face in his shirt to hide the new tears that fell. If this was some trick or someone in disguise to make Yuugi feel better he would have been able to tell, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't find anything wrong. Everything about him was the same not one hair out of place. But that still left the nagging question in the back of Yuugi's mind.

"How…?" The question did not come from Yuugi as Yami turned to see Remus had gotten up from his place. He wore this disapprovingly look on his face like he was about to scold a child and the look was for Sirius alone. "If this was all just some sick prank so help me I really will send you to your grave…" There was no hiding the face that he was happy to see Sirius alive, but there was also that part of him that could really kill his partner if he faked his death just for fun.

Sirius looked like he knew this was the kind of reaction he would get from Remus as he said, "Remus you know me. I would never joke around like that." He turned to Yami and added with, "We all have Yami to thank for keeping me alive."

All eyes turned to Yami who blushed in embarrassment. Yuugi turned just enough to see his husband standing there with a red face and bought more questions wondering what in the world Yami must have done to keep Sirius alive. They all witness him being hit by the killing curse and then falling through the veil. It all looked pretty real to have been some illusion.

Yuugi let go of his father long enough to turn and focused on Yami as he asked, "What did you do?"

Even though his tan it was easy to see how red his face had gotten as as he gave a weak smile and replied, "I may have broken a few rules…"

Yuugi leveled Yami with one of his looks that said 'tell me everything'. "Yami…"

"Well I saw Bellatrix appear not far from you all and once she released that curse, I knew I had to do something." Yami spilled out. He broken the rules before at school but never out in the real world. If the ministry caught wind of what he did he could be thrown in Azkaban. "I used a few of my family's spells that have been forbidden for years because of how dangerous they are."

Yuugi knew Yami's family had dealt a lot in the dark arts, but what spells Yami might have used to be afraid to say anything were beyond him. "Yami, what did you do?" He tried again wanting to know the whole truth.

"He used the Cruciatus Curse," Sirius stated like it was nothing as he moved passed Yuugi toward his own husband. He plopped down on the couch pulling Remus with him who put up no fight. His werewolf was still focused on Yami as he learned of what Yami had done.

"It was only to save Sirius nothing more!" Yami defended himself, "I only used it to pull Sirius out of harm's way and have him perform a spell."

They were only getting bits and pieces and it's not like he was mad at Yami for saving his father, but Yuugi wanted to know the full story. "Yami just take it from the top and leave nothing out."

Knowing this was getting them nowhere Yami took a deep breath before he decided to explain the whole story. If it would help them understand the situation better he would tell them everything. Some things he was not proud of but when trying to protect those in his family he was willing to do what needed to be done.

"While the fighting was going on I had noticed Bellatrix was moving into position for something and at first I thought she was aiming at Yuugi," Yami started off thinking back to what had just transpired not too long ago that night. "That is until her wand shifted and I realized her real target was Sirius who was busy with Malfoy. When Malfoy was taken out, Bellatrix launch the killing curse at Sirius and there was no way I would have been able to do anything quickly enough to stop it so I stopped time."

"Stopped time?" Yuugi questioned. This was the first he was hearing of anyone doing that.

"It was outlawed by the ministry years before any of us were even born," Remus added in knowing a little history about that. He may not know of the spells but he knew of spells the ministry had forbidden anyone from using. "Not many people even know the spells because they were taken out of every magic book out there. It's like the unforgivable curses, but unlike those these time spells were wiped out of existence."

"The Sennen family was masters of these spells along with the Dark arts. It's why Yami's family has it a lot worse off than our family." Sirius explained to Yuugi before he looked to Yami and asked, "However I'm curious as to how you know it. I'm sure your parents may know a small bit about it."

Yami knew it was safe to let the ones in front of him know, but if his parents ever found out he used one of those spells he was a dead man. "The thing is not all the books were destroyed. A few are still around and my parents happened to still have them. After I finished at Hogwarts, they in trusted the books to me and said it was safe for me to learn the spells if I wanted to, but I was never to use them out in public or on anyone. The spells are not easy to track if used, but if someone were to see me it would be a one way ticket to Azkaban."

Yuugi actually developed a smirk on his face as he stated, "I knew you were nothing but a troublemaker."

Yami would have blushed even more if it was possible, "Anyway there was no time for me to get to Sirius or stop the spell since nothing can stop the killing curse…" He said getting back to the story he was telling, "So I used a time stopping spell to give me a few minutes. Well more like a minute since I'm not very good at these spells and can only maintain it for a short period. I then had Sirius make a double of himself and move out of harm's way before the time spell ended. No one knew anything and honestly Sirius didn't even know I used any kind of spell on him until I told him."

"Wait why didn't you just stop time for both you and my father. He could have got out of harm's way on his own." Yuugi piped up trying to understand everything and wrap his mind around it all. It sounded a lot more complex than it needed to be.

"As stated before I'm not very good at the spell so I ended up stopping time for everyone but myself. Plus I was at the other side of the room and I wouldn't have been able to make a double and move Sirius before time was up. So I had him do all the work despite being stopped by time and not having a clue what was going on."

"One of the reasons those spells were banned more so than the three unforgivable curses. Someone can do some serious damage to themselves or the people around them." Remus said adding his knowledge again.

Yami nodded, "A few murders were done by some relatives of mine thanks to those spells. It was easy to make any murder look like an accident or suicide with a time stopping spell. Not to mention the damage the time travel spells can do. It's nothing but a big headache."

Yuugi could see the hurt in Yami's eyes just from thinking about what some of his relatives had done. However there was a reason Yami's parents and Yami still held on to those books and it was thanks to that, that his father was still with him. Yami may have done something stupid and reckless but he did it out of love.

"Thank you Yami…" He said causing his husband to look up at him. "Something like what you did could get you in serious trouble but you did it anyway to keep my family…no our family together." He walked forward to wrap his arms around Yami's neck, "You did all of his out of love and I'm proud of you." Not caring that his parents were watching he kissed Yami.

"Do you two need the room?" Sirius joked before getting hit on the head by his spouse, "Remus what the hell was that for?!"

"You can be such an idiot." Remus said before his eyes soften as he moved closer to his husband, "But I guess you're my idiot."

Sirius was so glad Yami save his skin as he swooped in and stole a kiss from his werewolf. Not being able to kiss and hold his lover or be with his son and son-in-law would have been much worse than being dead.

Yuugi pulled away from Yami as he turned his head and said, "Do we need to leave to give you the room…"

Sirius pulled away from Remus laughing as he said, "I guess I deserve that."

The mood was a lot lighter in the room as Yuugi went over to join his parents on the couch. "So what's our next move?" He asked knowing as of right now this was no happy ending for them yet.

Yami took up a chair across from them as he said, "As I have told Sirius it is best if everyone continues to believe he is dead. This includes Harry because if Voldermort knows Sirius is alive he could send more messages to Harry which will only confuse the boy more. He won't know what is real and what isn't." He looked to Yuugi as he said the next part, "We will finish up the school year at Hogwarts and then for the time being moved back in with your grandfather."

Yuugi eyes widen at that, "Wait what?"

"Until all this mess is dealt with I feel that were are better off helping the order than staying at the school. Plus if we are at Hogwarts it will be harder for you to keep quiet that Sirius is alive from Harry." Yami explained to his partner and since Yuugi said nothing back he knew Yuugi understood. "It will be hard but it's for the best for now. We can help the order and protect Harry at the same time. That and I know lately you've been missing your grandfather."

"Yeah, I understand but it's been your dream to teach."

"And I will when this mess is over if Dumbledore will offer me a job. Hagrid will be taking over Care of Magical creatures next year and there aren't any other openings as of yet." Yami said thinking logically, the only class that won't have a teacher is Defense against the Dark Arts, but at this point he did not want to teach that class until the ministry trusted him.

Yuugi nodded as he turned to his parents, "Where will you go?" He asked thinking of his father. Domino was a small city but too many people who would recognize his father.

"I still own the house you grew up in your first years of life," Remus informed Yuugi, "Your father can lay low there while I continue my work with the order. The two of you will also be welcomed to visit at any time or come live with us if you like."

That did not sound like a bad offer for Yuugi to visit his grandfather and then go live with his parents. "What will happen to Grimmauld place?" He found himself asking since it was on loan to the order through his father.

"It's left up to you," Sirius told his son, "By law it belongs to you now with my death. I doubt you and Yami would want to live there, but Remus and I have no claim to it."

Remus saw his son's puzzled face and explained, "Your father and I did get married, but I have no claim to anything of the Black family. This is due to your grandmother who hated me as you know. If anything were to happen to Sirius after her death she wanted to make sure I could have no claim to anything of the Black family."

"In a way that could have included me," Yuugi said thinking out loud to himself. What his papa said made him wonder if his papa hadn't been a werewolf would he have still lost Yuugi.

Sirius patted his son's shoulder, "No it would have never included you because I did not allow it. You were supposed to stay with your papa, but with me locked up in Azkaban the ministry thought they would try to intervene and give a message to all werewolves to not have kids because they will be taken away. It gave them an even better reason to take you away with the prophecy."

Just the mention of the prophecy reminded Yami as he quickly went into his pocket and pulled the orb out, "By the way what are we going to do with this?"

"You took it?" Sirius asked in surprise as Yami got up and handed it over to Yuugi before going back to his seat.

Yuugi nodded, "It seemed like Voldermort wanted to get his hands on it and Harry's prophecy so we took them to keep them away from him. Of course now that Harry's is destroyed no one but Harry knows what it said. Mine on the other hand we all know what it says," He held out his hand and they all watched as his eyes flashed a brighter amethyst as he used a powerful spell to shattered the orb into tiny pieces in his hand. "Now Voldermort can't get his hands on this one either..."

It was at that point that Celtic appeared in the room carrying a tray with tea and snack cakes. He placed it gently on the coffee table before turning to Yuugi, "May I take that for you?"

Yuugi smiled as he handed the shards over to Celtic, "Thank you." He thanked the elf as he dropped the shards in Celtic's hand. The elf then turned and walked over to the unused fireplace. Throwing the shards in he started a quick fire before bowing to them and taking his leave from the room. They all watched the flames dance for a while before they died down just a bit to keep the room from getting overheated.

Sirius passed cups to his husband and son before his eyes focused on Yami who used his wand to bring his cup to him. "How long before your parents return…?"

Yami shrugged as he sipped his tea, "No clue, but after what happened at the ministry they'll probably be there all night. The minister will want to keep them in his sight for as long as he can after what happened. We probably got a good few hours before we should leave." His eyes turned to Yuugi as he asked, "Are you really alright with all of this? We're going to have to lie to a lot of people including Harry and my parents."

Yuugi looked toward his parents before looking back toward Yami and said, "It may be hard to accept but its better off this way. Even if we have to lie about it as least it isn't true." He got up from his spot beside his father and wandered over to Yami where he happily placed himself on his husband's lap. "You kept us together like a family should be."

Yami smiled as he wrapped his arms around Yuugi, "I'll do anything for my family."

Those were some powerful words and it could leave anyone wondering how far any of them would go to protect their family. A new wizarding war was already brewing when Voldermort revealed himself to everyone. Now there was no hiding the truth and things were about to get a whole lot crazier. At this point no one was safe they could only fight to keep themselves and those they love alive.

**The End!**


End file.
